siopefandomcom-20200216-history
Conan's Casebook
Conan's Casebook & Coffeecan Contemplations Random observations and annotations, etymological and lexical research, as well as elaboration on the voice actors/actresses and cultural aspects that are referenced in the anime and manga. Kind regards and Kudōs to the diligent folks at the German ConanWiki for their comprehensive episode synopses & to Skye's DCrewatch, as her episodic recaps have frequently brought some interesting trivia to my attention. Nota bene: Ich benutze fast ausschließlich die Episodentexte aus dem ConanWiki und kommentiere diese mit Beobachtungen, begrifflichen Erläuterungen und persönlichen Assoziationen. Mein Dank gilt daher den tüchtigen Scheiberinnen und Schreibern der deutschen Conan-Enzyklopädie. Useful research sites and tools: *German Detective Conan Encyclopædia *Skye's Detective Conan Recaps *Japanese Detective Conan Episode Information (useful for character and object names) *Japanese Detective Conan Episode Information (useful for codes and riddles) *Handwritten Kanji Recognition Tool Episode 004 Auf Schatzsuche *Erstausstrahlung in Deutschland am 15.04.2002 大都会暗号マップ事件 Daitokai angō mappu jiken "Der Fall der codierten Großstadt-Karte" :暗号 (angō) (cryptography) code; cipher :マップ (mappu) map *Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta und Conan schauen sich in einem Museum verschiedene Ausstellungsgegenstände an. Anschließend, nachdem sie das Museum verlassen haben, flattert ihnen ein Zettel entgegen. Auf diesem sind nur seltsame Symbole. Ayumi glaubt, dass es sich um eine Schatzkarte handelt. Conan kann sich dies jedoch nicht vorstellen. Gleichzeitig werden die vier von drei seltsamen Männern beobachtet. Sie begeben sich nun auf Schatzsuche und gründen die Detective Boys. *Conan möchte daraufhin kurz in einen Buchladen, um über das Wort "Oro" zu recherieren. Nach kurzer Suche findet er heraus, dass das Wort aus dem italienischen stammt und "Gold" bedeutet. Nach einer Bemerkung von Ayumi kann Conan eines der Symbole entschlüsseln. So sieht er, dass das Schild des Geschäfts, welches gegenüber vom Buchladen liegt, genauso aussieht wie das besagte Symbol auf der Karte. Er findet kurz darauf auch heraus, dass sich der Halbmond auf der Karte wohl auf die Straße bezieht. So fügt sich ein Symbol nach dem anderen zusammen. Sie landeten schließlich am Ende der Straße gegenüber dem Aquarium. Jedoch fehlt ihnen noch ein Symbol - der Fisch. *Conan meint, dass der Mond für die Nacht oder irgendetwas, was man nur Nachts sieht, steht. So fallen Conan sofort die Neonlichter des Towers ins Auge. Er denkt, dass die Symbole Umrisse von Neonlichter seien. Das bestätigt sich, als sie ein Symbol nach dem anderen finden. Nur der Fisch fehlt noch. Doch selbst ihn findet Conan nach kurzem Nachdenken heraus. Sie steigen zusammen ein Hochhaus hinauf und sehen von dort auf eine Brücke. Die Neonlichter der Brücke ergeben zusammen mit deren Spiegelung auf dem Wasser die Form des Fisches. *Skye's DCrewatch: I hadn’t really paid attention to Conan’s notes during the restaurant scene before but they’re interesting to look at. Looks like he was running through all sorts of possibilities in both English and Italian. *Skye's DCrewatch: Also the animation staff pulled a Hanna-Barbera by having Conan run past the same coffee shop three times. (Watch the scene for yourself to see what I mean.) And out of curiosity I did a bit of research and the Canadian Gold Maple Leaf coins do in fact exist. Learn something new everyday! *Shinichi's Popsi (Pepsi) Getränkedose für Ran Episode 007 Späte Rache :月いちプレゼント脅迫事件 Tsuki ichi purezento kyōhaku jiken "Der Fall der Bedrohung durch ein monatliches Geschenk" :月 (tsuki) month, moon :一 (ichi) (cardinal) one, 1 :プレゼント (purezento) present, gift :脅迫 (kyōhaku) threat *Im Krankenhaus werden dem Doktor Petunien geliefert. Auch diese werden ihm seit zwei Jahren geschickt, allerdings nur einmal im Jahr, und zwar am 19. Februar. *In der Originalfassung werden Dr. Ogawa nicht Petunien, sondern Asago, eine Art Trichterwinde geliefert. *Die Petunien (Petunia) sind eine Gattung der Familie der Nachtschattengewächse (Solanaceae). Ihr werden 16 Arten zugerechnet, deren Heimat in den gemäßigten bis subtropischen Gebieten Südamerikas liegt. Die Chromosomenzahl beträgt 2n = 14. *Petunia is genus of 35 species of flowering plants of South American origin, closely related to tobacco, cape gooseberries, tomatoes, deadly nightshades, potatoes and chili peppers in the same family, Solanaceae. The popular flower of the same name derived its epithet from the French, which took the word petun, meaning "tobacco," from a Tupi–Guarani language. *Die Prunkwinden (Ipomoea) (auch als Prachtwinden bekannt) sind eine Pflanzengattung, die mit etwa 650 Arten die artenreichste Gattung der Familie der Windengewächse (Convolvulaceae) ist. Die meisten Arten sind krautige Kletterpflanzen, einige auch Sträucher. Einige der Arten sind sukkulent. Die wirtschaftlich bedeutendste Art ist die Süßkartoffel (Ipomoea batatas). *Die Ipomoea violacea ist eine mehrjährige Prunkwinde, die vor allem in den Küstenregionen der Tropen vorkommt. Am bekanntesten ist sie unter den englischen Namen "Beach Moonflower" oder "Sea Moonflower", da sich die Blüten in der Nacht öffnen. *Confer: Mondblume = Ipomoea alba Episode 008 Die Strafe des Himmels *Erstausstrahlung in Deutschland am 19.04.'''2002 :美術館オーナー殺人事件 Bijutsukan ōnā satsujinjiken "Der Mordfall des Museumsbesitzers" :オーナー (ōnā) "an owner, especially of a business" :美術館 (bijutsukan) "art museum" :美術 (bijutsu) "fine arts" :館 (-kan) "a hall, a building, a section of a building, a house" cf. 旅館 (ryokan) traditional Japanese inn *Gert Anhalt besucht den Tawaraya Ryokan in Kyoto, die Herberge der Harmonie *Mononoke: While spending the night in a traditional inn, the Medicine Seller stumbles upon a strange phenomenon. A pregnant woman named Shine who is desperately seeking shelter at the inn is led to the last room. The room, though, is haunted by a group of Zashiki Warashi. **Zashiki-warashi (Japanese: 座敷童子 or 座敷童, literally "guestroom child"), sometimes also called Zashiki Bokko (Japanese: 座敷ぼっこ, literally "guestroom basker"), are spirit-like beings told about mostly in the Iwate Prefecture.1 They are said to be gods that live in zashiki or storage rooms,2 and they would perform pranks, and those that see one would be visited with good fortune. There are also legends of how they would bring fortune to families. *Zu Beginn der Folge sieht man in einem Museum zwei Nachtwächter, die sich anscheinend davor fürchten, in der Nacht Wache zu halten. Kurz darauf hören sie ein seltsames Geräusch und schauen sofort nach. Völlig entsetzt sehen sie eine Person, die eine Ritterrüstung trägt und ein Schwert in der Hand hält. **Eine der Ritterrüstungen (im Bild links) erinnerte mich an das Armor Set von Solaire of Astora **Ritterrüstung, via P.M. History Magazin: Anton Peffenhauser *Am darauf folgenden Tag erzählt Ran Conan, dass zwei Museumswärter eine lebendige Ritterrüstung gesehen haben. Darum möchte sie gerne selbst in das Museum gehen, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Jedoch lachen Conan und Kogoro darüber und meinen, dass dies nur ein Trick sei, um Besucher anzulocken. Ran setzt sich dennoch durch und zwingt die beiden mitzugehen. Im Museum treffen sie den Museumsdirektor Herr Ochiai. Dieser regt sich kurz über den Mitarbeiter Kubota auf, der ein Gemälde ohne Handschuhe anfasst. Danach erscheint Herr Manaka, der neue Eigentümer des Beika-Museums, der vorhat, das Museum in zehn Tagen zu schließen. *In einem Gang bemerkt Ran ein Schild, das ihnen den Zugang zum "Zimmer der Hölle" verbietet. Als sie später erneut vorbeikommen, ist dieses Schild nicht mehr da. Also betreten sie den düsteren Raum. In diesem ist u.a. ein Gemälde mit dem Titel "Die Strafe des Himmels" ausgestellt. Es stellt den Ritter der Rechtschaffenheit dar, der gerade einen Teufel tötet. **Realms of the Haunting: one of the stained-glass windows in St. Michael's shows the archangel Michael as he's casting a demon out of Heaven **Cat's Eye Gemälde-Sammlung **Cat's Eye Episode 46: Ritter in Bronze - Le chevalier de bronze *Das Beika Museum gliedert sich in die folgenden Gallerien: Hell's Gallery - Sea Gallery - Land Gallery - Heaven Gallery **Cat's Eye Episode 40 Toshi's Traum: Kodama Kunstmuseum *Skye's DCrewatch: So despite my grumblings against off-model art here we are at the episode with my favorite Conan animation director, Satoshi Ishino. Something about the way he draws more details (especially in the eyes) really appealed to me. *Skye's DCrewatch: At the end of the case in the manga version, Kogoro Mouri is shown reading a newspaper article about himself because he helped the police solve the murder of the museum's owner. This marks the first claim to fame of Kogoro. In the anime version, this is replaced with a scene of the Detective Boys discussing about the aftermath of the museum, and their plan of investigating a case about a "moving skeleton" at night. *Confer: Episode 276 Eine seltsame Strafe 世にも奇妙な天罰 Yo ni mo kimyōna tenpatsu "Eine sehr seltsame Strafe des Himmels" Episode 011 Mord bei Mondschein :ピアノソナタ『月光』殺人事件 Piano sonata “gekkō” satsujinjiken "Mord mit der Mondscheinsonate" *Mondscheinsonate: Die Klaviersonate Nr. 14 op. 27 Nr. 2 in cis-Moll von Ludwig van Beethoven, vollendet 1801, wird auch als Mondscheinsonate bezeichnet. Beethoven selbst gab seinem Werk den Beinamen Sonata quasi una Fantasia („… gleichsam eine Fantasie“). Nachdem die Sonate während jener Zeit, in welcher sie ihren ersten Bekanntheitsgrad erwarb, vorerst „Laubensonate“ genannt wurde, da Beethoven den ersten Satz in einer Laube improvisiert haben soll, erhielt das Werk seinen populären Namen Mondscheinsonate einige Jahre nach Beethovens Tod von dem Musikschriftsteller Ludwig Rellstab, der sich beim Hören des ersten Satzes an eine Bootsfahrt auf dem Vierwaldstättersee erinnerte. **Mein persönlicher Lieblingssatz ist das heitere Allegretto in Des-Dur **Episode 255 Der weiße Sand von Shirahama: Maki's Klingelton ist Beethoven's 5. Sinfonie *Kogoro bekommt einen Auftrag von Keiji Aso, der auf der Mondschatteninsel nahe Tokio lebt. Kogoro ist von dem Auftrag jedoch wenig begeistert, da schließlich zu dieser Zeit das Kirschblütenfest beginnt. **Aso ist ein japanischer Vulkan, via: Pokémon - Schlotberg *Kirschblüten-Szenen **Episode 096 Kogoro's Rendezvous: In einer Wohngegend bemerkt Kogoro einen Kirschbaum, von dem gerade die Blüten fallen. Er setzt sich auf ein paar Treppenstufen, um sich wieder auszuruhen. **Kapitel 109 Die Kirschblüten und das Loch in der Wand = Nebelkobold-Fall **Episode 292 Die verschwundene Uhr: Videokassette mit dem Film Sakura Sanjuro http://mangalife.us/read-online/Detective-Conan-chapter-336-page-2.html **Episode 568 Inspektor Shiratori: Erinnerungen an die Kirschblüten *Der Pianist Keiji Aso gab in einer Vollmondnacht ein Konzert im Gemeindehaus und kurz danach schloss er sich mit seiner Familie in seinem Haus ein und zündete dieses an. Er soll seine Tochter und seine Frau vorher erstochen und in den letzten Minuten seines Lebens auf dem Klavier Beethovens Mondscheinsonate gespielt haben. *Die Mondschatteninsel 月影島 Tsukikagejima, im Anime Mondscheininsel, ist eine südlich gelegene Insel, die zu Kommissar Megures Verwaltungsgebiet gehört. Kogoro, Ran und Conan kommen aufgrund eines Briefes auf die Insel, bei dem sich herausstellt, dass der Absender tot ist. Kurz darauf werden auf der Insel einige Menschen getötet und die Ermittlungen beginnen. The American version also never mentions that Tsukikage Island is geographically near Izu. *Mondschatteninsel = 月 tsuki "moon" + 影 kage "shadow" + 島 shima "island" *Vollmond = 満月 mangetsu *Episode 104 Keramikkünstler-Fall: Während der Feier unterhalten sich die Leute über Kogoro's Fälle. Dabei erzählte Kogoro von den Fällen, wie dem seines Klassentreffens, dem Museum und dem Zauberer. Diese Fälle hat er nicht als schlafender Kogoro gelöst. Des Weiteren wollen die Anwesenden auch von den Fällen auf der Mondschatteninsel und dem Nebelkobold wissen. *Conan befragt Kazuaki Hirata, der sich an einem Getränkeautomaten gerade eine Dose Kaffee kaufen möchte. Auf dem Automaten steht Bozu Coffee, was eine subtile Anspielung auf den Dosenkaffee Boss Coffee ボス Bosu darstellt, welcher von dem japanischen Getränkehersteller Suntory produziert wird. *Conan findet in einem Zimmer einen großen Flügel. Kurz bevor Ran den Flügel berühren kann, warnt Hirata sie davor, ihn nicht anzufassen, weil der Flügel verflucht sei. Es soll Keiji Aso's Flügel sein, auf dem er auf dem Konzert spielte. Kameyama hätte auch vor zwei Jahren darauf gespielt und wäre dann in einer Vollmondnacht gestorben, wobei er Beethovens Mondscheinsonate gespielt hätte. **X-Factor - Napoleon's Stuhl & Der Fluch des Herrenhauses **Gruselkabinett - Das verfluchte Haus *Skye's DCrewatch: The code in the case is completely usable in real life (on an 88 key piano keyboard), despite the animators making at least two mistakes in the episode. :Klaviatur & Alphabet > Hidden Message in Romanized Japanese: Wakatteru na? Tsugi ha omae no ban da? "You realize it don't you? You're next." *Nachricht: Gouka no Onnen - The Grudge of the Hellfire :劫火 gōka "(Buddhism) fire that destroys the world" :怨念 onnen "grudge, malice, hatred" *Noir Episode 025 The Depths of Hell's Fire :業火の淵 Gōka no Fuchi = 業火 gōka "hellfire" + 淵 fuchi "abyss; deep pool" *Notiz vom 16.11.2016(?): Pro7 Maxx sendet zurzeit meine geliebte Detektiv Conan-Zeichentrickserie, heute den Fall Mord bei Mondschein. Gerade erkenne ich David Nathan als Rezeptionist (im Original Yasuhiro Takato). Episode 021 Eine gespenstische Entdeckung :幽霊屋敷殺人事件 Yūrei yashiki satsujinjiken "Mord in der Geistervilla" :幽霊 (yūrei) a ghost, a phantom :屋敷 (yashiki) estate, grounds, mansion, residence *Ayumi versucht Conan dazu zu überreden, mit ihr ein verlassenes Haus in ihrer Nachbarschaft zu erkunden. Fünf Jahre zuvor soll der Hausherr dort erschlagen worden sein. Seine Frau und sein Sohn seien längst ausgezogen, doch die Nachbarn hören von Zeit zu Zeit noch immer unheimliche Schreie. Mitsuhiko glaubt ebenso wenig wie Conan an diese Spukgeschichte, wird aber von Genta fast verprügelt, damit er mitgeht. Nach dem Unterricht treffen sich die vier dann vor dem Haus. *Das laufende Wasser, die Geheimtür oder das offene Fenster, lassen für Conan nur die Erklärung zu, dass jemand in diesem Haus ein und aus geht. Derweil sitzen Ayumi und Genta in einem der Zimmer und essen Ayumis Süßigkeiten. Kurz darauf riecht Genta Essen, läuft dem Geruch nach und lässt Ayumi allein zurück. *Im Anime essen die Kinder einen Snack namens Celbee, was eine Anspielung auf den japanischen Lebensmittelhersteller Calbee Inc. ist. *Weitere Beispiele für den Topos des Spukhauses: *Das Geisterschloß (The Haunting, 1999): Harlaxton Manor *Edward Bulwer-Lytton: Das verfluchte Haus in der Oxford Street (Gruselkabinett 006) *Bram Stoker: Das Haus des Richters (Gruselkabinett 043) *Realms of the Haunting (1996) *Edgar Allan Poe: Das Haus von Madeline und Roderick Usher (etwas fein Eisiges) *Howard Phillips Lovecraft's Die Ratten im Gemäuer: Exham Priory (LPL Records) *Hex: Medenham Hall *Addams Family Mansion *Alejandro Amenábar's The Others: Palacio de los Hornillos *Die Geistervilla (Disney’s The Haunted Mansion): Gracey Manor *Resident Evil 4: Salazar Castle *Eternal Darkness: Roivas Mansion *Haunting Ground: Belli Castle (via Sui's Streams) Episode 028 Mord unter Freunden :小五郎の同窓会殺人事件 Kogorō no dōsōkai satsujinjiken "Mord auf Kogoros Klassentreffen" :同窓会 (dōsōkai) alumni association (association of former students), class reunion *Kogoro nimmt Ran und Conan mit zu einem Klassentreffen des Judo Teams der Beika Universität. Das Ehepaar Yukio und Noriko Ayashiro, Jun Omura, Yumi Horikoshi, Kazushi Nakamichi, der früher mit Yumi zusammen war, und Kogoro schwelgen in Erinnerungen, als plötzlich Yumi vom Tod spricht, es aber hinterher als Scherz darstellt. Nakamichi schlägt vor bis zum Feuerwerk Tischtennis zu spielen, wie schon bei ihrem letzten Treffen. **Judo (jap. 柔道 jūdō, wörtlich ‚sanfter/flexibler Weg‘) ist eine japanische Kampfsportart, deren Prinzip „Siegen durch Nachgeben“ beziehungsweise „maximale Wirkung bei einem Minimum an Aufwand“ ist. Begründet wurde dieser Kampfsport von Kanō Jigorō (1860–1938), als er eine Symbiose aus verschiedenen alten Jiu-Jitsu-Stilen (Koryu) schuf, die er seit seiner Jugend mit großem Fleiß trainiert hatte. Der berühmte japanische Regisseur Akira Kurosawa drehte seinen ersten Film Sanshiro Sugata 1943 über das Judo. **Kanō Jigorō gestorben am 4. Mai (1938), meinem Geburtstag **Jiu Jitsu (jap. 柔術 „Die sanfte/nachgebende Kunst“) ist eine von den japanischen Samurai stammende Kampfkunst der waffenlosen Selbstverteidigung. :卓球 (takkyū) table tennis *Während des Abendessens in der Pension ist Yumi immer noch nicht da, also wird beschlossen, dass alle zusammen sie wecken gehen. Sie finden Yumi tot in ihrem Zimmer. Kogoro untersucht die Leiche und findet ein Einschussloch in der Schläfe, sowie eine Pistole in Yumis Hand. Sie trägt einen anderen Yukata als vorher und ist darunter nackt. **Ein Yukata (jap. 浴衣, wörtlich: „Badegewand“) ist ein traditionelles japanisches Kleidungsstück aus Baumwolle. Es dient vor allem als unkomplizierte, leichtere und alltäglichere Variante der Kimonos, da es einfacher zu binden und preisgünstiger ist. Ein Yukata wird nach dem Baden in japanischen Hotels, aber auch oft zu Sommerfesten, wie Feuerwerkfestivals, angezogen. Häufig wird der Yukata auch als Schlafanzug benutzt. **Sailor Moon 104 Freunde finden ist schwer: Während der Teezeremonie bei Tamasaburo tragen Haruka und Michiru einen Yukata-ähnlichen Kimono. **Ein Sommer in Japan wäre nicht vollständig ohne die japanischen Feuerwerke 花火大会 Hanabi Taikai. Hunderte von Feuerwerk-Festivals werden im Sommer zumeist von Juli bis August abgehalten. Die entspannte Atmosphäre die Feuerwerke in Japan umgibt ist ein ein weiterer Grund für die Anziehung der Festivals. Wenigstens die Hälfte der Zuschauer wird zum Anlass in einen Yukata gekleidet sein und die Straßen sind voll mit of Essständen und Spielbuden für alle Altersgruppen. *Aus dem Grad der Leichenstarre schließt Kogoro, dass sie gegen drei Uhr, direkt nachdem sie sich von der Gruppe getrennt hat, gestorben ist. Conan bringt Kogoro darauf, dass sie sich nicht selbst erschossen haben kann, da die typischen Schmauchspuren am Einschussloch fehlen. **Als die Totenstarre (med.-lat. rigor mortis ‚Leichenstarre‘) wird die nach dem Tod (post mortem) eintretende Erstarrung der Muskulatur bezeichnet. Sie ist eines der sicheren Todeszeichen. Verursacht wird die Starre durch die Bindung von Myosin an den Aktinfasern: Nach dem Einsetzen des Todes wird ATP aus ADP nicht mehr regeneriert. Ionenpumpen stellen daher ihre Tätigkeit ein. Beim Menschen beginnt die Totenstarre bei Zimmertemperatur nach etwa ein bis zwei Stunden an den Augenlidern, Kaumuskeln (zwei bis vier Stunden) und kleinen Gelenken, danach setzt sie ein an Hals, Nacken und weiter körperabwärts, und ist nach sechs bis zwölf Stunden voll ausgeprägt (bei Hitze schneller, bei Kälte langsamer). Diese Reihenfolge, beschrieben durch die Nysten-Regel, findet sich jedoch nur in etwa 50 Prozent der Fälle. **Schmauch (aus dem mittelhochdeutschen smouch-rauchen) wird ein dicker, qualmender Rauch, der sich beim Verbrennen von ohne Flamme brennenden, glimmenden Stoffen (wie Tabak, Schießpulver) entwickelt, bezeichnet.1 Schmauch heißen insbesondere die Rückstände des Mündungsfeuers einer Schusswaffe. Man bezeichnet diese Rückstände, vor allem in der Forensik, auch als Schmauchspur. **Forensik ist ein Sammelbegriff für wissenschaftliche und technische Arbeitsgebiete, in denen kriminelle Handlungen systematisch untersucht werden. Der Begriff stammt vom lateinischen forum „Forum, Marktplatz“, da Gerichtsverfahren, Untersuchungen, Urteilsverkündungen sowie der Strafvollzug im antiken Rom öffentlich und meist auf dem Marktplatz durchgeführt wurden. *Da Conan Kogoro diesmal aus Rücksicht nicht betäuben möchte, lässt er ihn den Fall selbst lösen. Conan spricht mit Ran über die Handhaltung beim Tischtennis, und dass er dabei schwitzen und sich dann umziehen müsste, und hofft so, dass Kogoro daraus die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen zieht. Außerdem lässt er sich von der Pensionswirtin die Geschichte von Benkei erzählen. **Shakehand ist eine Art der Schlägerhaltung im Tischtennis. Der Name rührt daher, dass man den Tischtennisschläger hierbei so greift, als würde man jemandem die Hand geben. Eine andere, vor allem in Asien verbreitete Schlägerhaltung ist Penholder. **Musashibō Benkei (jap. 武蔵坊 弁慶, * 1155; † 1189), häufig kurz Benkei genannt, war ein japanischer Kriegermönch (Sōhei) im Dienste von Minamoto no Yoshitsune. Er ist als Kämpfer eine der beliebtesten Figuren der japanischen Folklore, die ihn als loyalen und starken Kämpfer beschreibt. Sein Leben wurde in zahlreichen Stücken des Kabuki und Nō-Theater immer wieder erzählt, wodurch heute Fiktion und Fakten in seiner Biographie nur sehr schwer unterschieden werden können. Häufig werden ihm dämonische Züge wie struppiges Haar und lange Zähne nachgesagt, und Benkei wurde möglicherweise in seiner Jugend Oniwaka (鬼若, Teufelsjunge) gerufen. Der Umstand seines Todes ist noch heute im japanischen Sprichwort „Benkei no nakidokoro“ (弁慶の泣き所, wörtlich: Benkeis schwacher Punkt) erhalten. Es entspricht in seiner Verwendung der im Deutschen sprichwörtlich gewordenen Achillesferse. In seiner späten Jugend verließ er seinen Orden und schloss sich den Yamabushi an, einer Gruppe zurückgezogen in den Bergen lebender Mönche, die ebenfalls kämpferische Traditionen pflegten und deren Kennzeichen schwarze Mützen waren. ***Shugendō (jap. 修験道; etwa: „Weg (Dao) des Trainings von Wunderkräften“) ist eine alte japanische, synkretistische Religion. Die Anhänger des Shugendō, Shugenja (修験者, „Shugen-Person“) oder Yamabushi (山伏, „in den Bergen verbergen“1) genannt, vollziehen magisch-religiöse Rituale und asketische Praktiken in den Bergen, die das sokushin-jōbutsu (Buddha-Werden in diesem Leben) und das Erlangen von übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten zum Ziel haben. Diese Fähigkeiten werden zum Wohl der Bevölkerung, beispielsweise in Form von Wahrsagerei eingesetzt. **Die Achillesferse stammt als Begriff aus der griechischen Mythologie: Die rechte Ferse war die einzige Stelle, an welcher der Sagenheld Achilleus verwundbar war. Der Begriff wird heute vor allem als Metapher verwendet und bezeichnet eine verwundbare Stelle eines Systems oder einer Taktik. ***Das Wort Metapher entstammt dem altgriechischen μεταφορά, metaphorá, wörtlich „Übertragung“, von μετα-φορέω, meta-phoréō, „übertragen, übersetzen, transportieren“, bzw. von gleichbedeutendem μετα-φέρω, meta-phérō. Der eigentliche Ausdruck wird durch etwas ersetzt, das deutlicher, anschaulicher oder sprachlich reicher sein soll, z. B. Baumkrone für ‚Spitze des Baumes‘ oder Wüstenschiff für ‚Kamel‘ **Akira Kurosawa - Das Schloß im Spinnwebwald: Realizing that close combat would mean suicide, the Minamoto no Yoritomo warriors decided to shoot and kill Benkei with arrows instead. Long after the battle should have been over, the soldiers noticed that the arrow-riddled, wound-covered Benkei was standing still. When the soldiers dared to cross the bridge and look more closely, the giant fell to the ground, having died standing upright Episode 030 Klimaschock :コンピューター殺人事件 Konpyūtā satsujinjiken "Der Computer-Mordfal" Ran, Kogoro und Conan kommen gerade aus dem Film Mission Impossible und beschließen noch etwas essen zu gehen. Auf dem Weg zu einem Restaurant begegnen sie dem Softwarehersteller Okida, der ein Herzleiden hat. Dessen Chauffeur Tokito bemerkt nicht, dass dem Firmenchef beim Einsteigen die Herztabletten herunter fallen. Conan sieht es aber und gibt sie dem Mann zurück. Zum Dank darf sich Conan etwas wünschen, doch Kogoro stellt sich stattdessen als Privatdetektiv vor, worauf der Chauffeur etwas merkwürdig reagiert. *Tokito wird interessanter Weise gesprochen von Karlo Hackenberger, der auch Inspektor Takagi seine Stimme leiht. Abends besucht Conan den jungen Tokito in dessen Wohnung. Er lenkt das Gespräch auf den PC und Herr Tokito bietet dem Jungen an, ein paar Computerspiele auszuprobieren. Plötzlich geht die Alarmanlage des Dienstwagens los und Herr Tokito läuft aus der Wohnung, um nachzusehen. Am Griff der Fahrertür hängt ein Kleiner Agasa, der versucht, die Tür zu öffnen. Tokito hat die Vermutung, dass Conan dahinter steckt und begibt sich leise zurück in seine Wohnung. Dort hat Conan aber bereits die Durchsuchung des Computers erfolglos beendet, sodass Tokita den kleinen Jungen nur beim Poker spielen erwischt. Herr Tokitos Verdacht verflüchtigt sich wieder. :コンピューター (konpyūtā) computer Der englische Begriff computer, abgeleitet vom Verb (to) compute (aus dem Lateinischen: computare „berechnen“), bezeichnete ursprünglich Menschen, die zumeist langwierige Berechnungen vornahmen, zum Beispiel für Astronomen im Mittelalter. Der früheste Text, in dem das Wort Computer isoliert verwendet wird, stammt von 1613. In der New York Times tauchte das Wort erstmals am 2. Mai 1892 in einer Kleinanzeige der US-Marine4 mit dem Titel „A Computer Wanted“ (Ein Rechner gesucht) auf, wobei Kenntnisse in Algebra, Geometrie, Trigonometrie und Astronomie vorausgesetzt wurden. An der Universität in Philadelphia wurden im Auftrag der Armee ballistische Tabellen berechnet – Fibeln für die Artillerie, die für Geschütze die Flugbahn der verschiedenen Geschosse verzeichneten. Die Rechnerei dafür erfolgte von Hand, die einzige Hilfe eine Tabelliermaschine, die zu multiplizieren und zu dividieren vermochte. Die Angestellten, die rechneten, hießen nach ihrer Tätigkeit computer, also Rechner. Charles Babbage und Ada Lovelace gelten durch die von Babbage 1837 entworfene Rechenmaschine Analytical Engine als Vordenker des modernen universell programmierbaren Computers. Computer sind heute in allen Bereichen des täglichen Lebens vorzufinden, meistens in spezialisierten Varianten, die auf einen vorliegenden Anwendungszweck zugeschnitten sind. Universelle Computer finden sich in Smartphones und Spielkonsolen. Personal Computer (engl. für Persönliche Computer, als Gegensatz zu von vielen genutzten Großrechnern) dienen der Informationsverarbeitung in Wirtschaft und Behörden sowie bei Privatpersonen; Supercomputer werden eingesetzt, um komplexe Vorgänge zu simulieren, z. B. in der Klimaforschung oder für medizinische Berechnungen. Episode 040 Geld stinkt nicht :資産家令嬢殺人事件 Shisanka reijō satsujinjiken "Mord an der wohlhabenden Tochter" :資産家 (shisanka) wealthy person :令嬢 (reijō) your daughter *Conan's Erdbeertorte **Sailor Moon 179 Der beste Koch der Stadt: Bunny, Makoto und Taiki sind zu Gast in einer Fernsehsendung des berühmten Kochs Yoshi Tetsuro und backen gemeinsam einen Erdbeerkuchen. Im Gewächshaus rezitiert Taiki ein Gedicht über eine sterbende Rose und nennt dies ein Beispiel von "schwarzer Poesie". Da Bunny dieser Begriff vollkommen fremd ist, spricht sie lieber über schwarzen Kaffee und Kuchen. ***Dieses Land des Kaffees des Zuckerrohrs des Goldes des Blutes des Blutes des Blutes meines Blutes **Asterix der Gallier: Begutachtung der Erdbeeren für Miraculixen's Zaubertrank (^_~) *Kogoro ist der Ehrengast auf der Geburtstagsfeier von der Millionenerbin Reika Yotsui, deren Hund er ein paar Tage zuvor wiedergefunden hat. Außerdem hat sie einige junge Männer eingeladen, in der Hoffnung unter ihnen einen geeigneten Heiratskandidaten zu finden. **Die Mehrheit der Anwesenden trägt Zahlen in ihren Namen, ähnlich wie im zweiten Conan-Film Das 14. Ziel: :Reika Yotsui 零 (rei) zero :Takashi Ichieda 一 (ichi) one :Yuji Nikaido 二 (ni) two :Takuya Mifune 三 (mi) three :Osamu Gojo & Kogoro Mori 五 (go) five :Masashi Rokuda 六 (roku) six :Yone Nanao 七 (nana) seven *Nach langem Suchen findet Conan die Toilette, wird aber von der Haushälterin Yone Nanao zu einer anderen Toilette geschickt, da alle Glühbirnen in diesem Teil des Gebäudes durchgebrannt sind. :電球 (denkyū) incandescent light bulb, as in: evacuated glass bulb containing a metal filament that produces light :glow-lamp (archaic) light bulb :light bulb joke: any joke of the form "How many X does it take to change a light bulb?" followed by a witty riposte, usually incorporating a stereotype of X *Als Reika, die sich umziehen wollte, auch nach längerer Zeit nicht zurückkommt und nicht im Haus aufzufinden ist, macht man sich im Wald auf die Suche. Als es anfängt zu regnen, gehen Kogoro, Ran und Conan zum Haus zurück und finden Nikaido tot im Springbrunnen auf. Nikaido wurde erst vor wenigen Augenblicken im Springbrunnen ertränkt. **Episode 080 Späte Sühne: Als Miyuki's Füller in den Brunnen fällt, lässt man das Wasser ab und entdeckt Hideomi's Leichnam (Fountain & Fountain Pen) **Inspector Lewis S04E03 Die-Alles-oder-Nichts-Frage: Ethan Croft wird im Brunnen ertränkt **Haibane Renmei 灰羽連盟, wörtlich: „Aschflügelbund“ S01E09 Der Brunnen - Wiedergeburt - Das Rätsel :灰 (hai) ash :羽 (hane) a feather, a wing :連盟 (renmei) federation; alliance; association **Rakka leidet unter Kuu's Verschwinden und ihre Flügel bekommen schwarze Flecken, was bedeutet, dass sie an eine Sünde gefesselt ist. In einem Brunnen im Westwald bittet sie das Wesen, dem sie Leid angetan hat, um Vergebung, wodurch sie geheilt wird. *Als Ran mit Yone in der Küche Kaffee kocht und die Haushälterin sie bittet im obersten Küchenschrank nach dem fehlenden Zucker zu suchen, schüttet ein Unbekannter etwas unbemerkt in eine Kaffeetasse. Nachdem der Kaffee getrunken wurde, wird Ran müde und legt sich auf die Couch, während die anderen nochmal das Haus nach der immer noch vermissten Reika absuchen. *Während Mifune und Rokuda es vorziehen, sich alleine in ihre Zimmer zurückzuziehen, bleibt der Rest der Gruppe die Nacht über zusammen im Wohnzimmer. Um sieben Uhr gehen Yone, Gojo und Ichieda zur Toilette und bringen auf dem Rückweg Kaffee mit. Als Kogoro und Conan diesen auf ihre Anzüge verschütten, rennen sie schnell zum Bad und finden dort die in der Badewanne ertränkte Reika. **Akira Kurosawa's Das Schloß im Spinnwebwald mit Toshiro Mifune in der Hauptrolle *„Verlässt ein Mensch diese unsere Welt, hinterlässt er immer jemanden, der um ihn trauert“ – Yone Nanao nach der Aufklärung der Mordfälle **Serial Experiments Lain Layer 13 EGO :Alice: "If you aren't remembered then you never existed" *Via ZDFneo am 22.02.2017 Inspector Barnaby - Kind des Todes: Olaf Reichmann spricht Mark Purdy. Seine Stimme kenne ich offenbar aus Conan, er sprach zum Beispiel Tadahiko Michikawa in Die Liebe, der Strand und der Tod sowie Tadashi Ichieda in Geld stinkt nicht. Kerstin Sanders-Dornseif spricht in diesem Barnaby-Fall die Figur der Lynne Fox. Ihre Stimme kannte ich bereits von den Dinos, denn dort leihte sie Mama Fran ihre Stimme. Episode 043 Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod :カラオケボックス殺人事件 Karaoke bokkusu satsujinjiken "Mord in der Karaoke Box" :ボックス (bokkusu) box :カラオケ (karaoke) popular music remixed or arranged to remove the lead vocals, and played back for entertainment, allowing others to sing the lead part :空 (kara) empty + ‎ オーケストラ (ōkesutora) orchestra *Am Weihnachtsabend stehen Ran, Conan und Sonoko vor einem Einkaufzentrum. Sie unterhalten sich darüber, dass Shinichi sich in letzter Zeit gar nicht gemeldet hätte. Sonoko schwärmt momentan von Tatsuya Kimura, dem Sänger der Band Lex. Sie lädt Conan und Ran ein zu einem privaten Treffen mit der Band mitzukommen, das ihr Vater organisiert hat. Am nächsten Sonntag findet das Treffen in einer Karaokebar statt. Kurz darauf bringt Go Sumi das Essen herein. Es gibt Pizza, Knabberzeug und Onigiri Reisbällchen. *Plötzlich ertönt das nächste Lied "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer", das Tatsuya extra für Mari ausgesucht hat, weil diese bis zum Alter von 14 Jahren noch an den Weihnachtsmann geglaubt haben soll. Nachdem sie angefangen hat zu singen, bemerkt Conan, wie Tatsuya sie dabei traurig beobachtet. **Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Rudolph, das rotnasige Rentier) ist der Titel eines auf einem Malbuch für Kinder basierenden Weihnachtslieds von Johnny Marks, das 1949 in der Interpretation von Gene Autry auf Single erschien und Millionenseller-Status erreichte. Es gab mehrere Verfilmungen, darunter 1998 auch ein Zeichentrickfilm in Spielfilmlänge. Der mit Kinderliedern vertraute Autor Robert Lewis May entwickelte eine Verserzählung nach dem Hässliches-Entlein-Prinzip, denn das Rentier Rudolph wird von seinem Umfeld drangsaliert, weil er eine rot leuchtende Nase hat. Schließlich macht er aber beim Weihnachtsmann als Nebelscheinwerfer Karriere. **Robert Lewis May: Inspector Robert Lewis, gespielt von '''Kevin Whately **Nebelscheinwerfer, in der Schweiz Nebellichter sind breitstrahlende (daher in Österreich früher auch Breitstrahler genannt), tief angebrachte Scheinwerfer an Kraftfahrzeugen, die vorrangig zur Verwendung bei schlechter Sicht durch Nebel oder Niederschlag bestimmt sind. *Nachdem Tatsuya mit seinem Lied "Bloody Venus" fertig ist, beginnt er ein Reisbällchen zu essen. Doch plötzlich bricht er zusammen. Schnell will Ran einen Krankenwagen rufen, doch Conan bemerkt bereits, dass Tatsuya tot ist. Er riecht außerdem den Geruch von Zyankali an Tatsuya's Ärmel. **Onigiri 御握り sind gewürzte japanische Reisbälle. Die Würzmischung, Furikake, gibt es in unterschiedlichen Geschmacksrichtungen wie zum Beispiel Fisch und Gemüse. Oft werden Onigiri auch mit unterschiedlichen Fischsorten (frisch oder getrocknet), Gemüse oder gesäuertem Obst wie Pflaumen gefüllt. Sie haben zumeist eine dreieckige Form und sind oft mit Nori-Algen umhüllt. **Onigiri kann man auch als 鬼 Oni + 霧 Kiri also "Dämonen-Nebel" lesen ;-) **Zyankali = Altgriechisch κυάνεος (kuáneos) “dunkelblau” + Kalium/Kali aus Arabisch القلية (al-qalya) "Pflanzenasche" **Zyankali = Kaliumcyanid (KCN) ist das Kaliumsalz der Blausäure (HCN). Kaliumcyanid bildet farblose Kristalle, die bittermandelartig riechen, einen Schmelzpunkt von 634 °C haben, sich gut in Wasser, aber nur schlecht in Alkohol lösen. Nur 20–40 % der Menschen können den Bittermandelgeruch wahrnehmen. Mit Säuren (im Magen durch Magensäure oder auch schwachen Säuren wie Kohlensäure) wird aus Kaliumcyanid und anderen Cyaniden Blausäure freigesetzt, die den typischen „Bittermandelgeruch“ besitzt. Kaliumcyanid wird bei industriellen Fertigungsprozessen eingesetzt und dort hauptsächlich zur Goldgewinnung (Cyanidlaugerei) und in galvanischen Bädern verwendet. Blausäure wurde unter dem Namen "Zyklon B" als Vernichtungsmittel in Konzentrationslagern und als Schädlingsbekämpfungsmittel mißbraucht. **Als Bittermandeln bezeichnet man sowohl die in geringen Mengen vorkommenden bitteren Süßmandeln als auch die Mandeln der Unterart Prunus amygdalus amara. Unbehandelte Bittermandeln sind für den menschlichen Genuss nicht geeignet. Sie enthalten ca. 3 bis 5 % Amygdalin, ein cyanogenes Glycosid, von dem während des Verdauungsprozesses giftiger Cyanwasserstoff (Blausäure) und Benzaldehyd (C6H5−CHO) abgespalten werden. Beide Verbindungen riechen ähnlich, aber Blausäure ist hochgiftig; der Würzwert geht ausschließlich auf den Benzaldehyd zurück. *Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod (Originaltitel: C’era una volta il West; englischer Titel: Once Upon a Time in the West) ist ein von Sergio Leone inszenierter Italowestern aus dem Jahr 1968. Rund um den Bau einer Eisenbahnlinie entfaltet sich eine epische Geschichte aus Rache, Gier und Mord, in deren Zentrum vier Personen stehen. Eigentlich handelt es sich im literarischen Sinne um eine Schachtelgeschichte, deren Auflösung in einer Analepse, zum Ende des Filmes, in einem szenischen Rückblick erfolgt (Erzähltheorie). **Als Analepse (von griechisch ἀνάληψις análēpsis, deutsch ‚Wiederaufnahme, Wiederherstellung‘), auch Rückblende, Rückwendung oder Retrospektive, im Englischen Flashback, bezeichnet man bei Film- und Fernsehproduktionen sowie in der Literatur eine Erzähltechnik. Ereignisse, die zeitlich vor dem bisher Erzählten stattgefunden haben bzw. haben müssten, werden erst im Nachhinein erzählt. Die Analepse ist eine Form des anachronischen Erzählens; ihr Gegenstück ist die Prolepse. **Bei einer Schachtelgeschichte handelt es sich um eine Erzählung, die selbst wieder eine Erzählung beinhaltet. Letztere kann ebenfalls eine Erzählung enthalten. Dieses ließe sich theoretisch auf weiteren Ebenen beliebig oft fortsetzen. Ein bekanntes Beispiel dafür sind Tausendundeine Nacht, wo es wiederholt Erzählungen innerhalb anderer Erzählungen gibt. Die alles umfassende Geschichte der Scheherazade, die um ihr Leben erzählt, entspricht allerdings eher dem Typus der Rahmenerzählung. **Der Begriff Mise en abyme mi:z‿ɑ̃n‿abim (altfranz. abyme, von griech. ἄβυσσος abyssos „ohne Boden, unendlich“) stammt aus der Heraldik und bezeichnet ein Bild im Bild, mithin ein Bild, das sich selbst enthält. Darüber hinaus wird er in der Epik und in der Dramatik für ein Erzählverfahren gebraucht, das der mathematischen Rekursion entspricht. Diese Verwendung geht auf einen Tagebucheintrag von André Gide (Sommer 1893) zurück: „Es gefällt mir sehr, wenn der Gegenstand eines Kunstwerks im Spektrum seiner Charaktere ein weiteres Mal umgesetzt ist – ähnlich dem Verfahren, ein Wappen in seinem Feld wiederum abzubilden (mettre en abyme).“ Populäre Bildbeispiele sind die Etiketten auf den Käseschachteln und von La vache qui rit oder die historischen Werbeplakate des holländischen Droste-Kakaos. Abgeleitet von der Kakao-Verpackung wird die mise en abyme umgangssprachlich auch als Droste-Effekt bezeichnet. **La vache qui rit, die lachende Kuh auf der Käseschachtel, deren Ohrringe wiederum Käseschachteln mit einer lachenden Kuh mit Käseschachtel-Ohrringen darstellen *In der deutschen Zählung trägt ein weiterer Fall diesem Namen: Episode 194 Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod Episode 047 Mediziner unter sich :雪山山荘殺人事件 Yukiyama sansō satsujinjiken "Mord auf der Berghütte in den Schneebergen" :雪 (yuki) snow, (metaphoric) white hair :山 (hiragana やま, rōmaji yama) a mountain (large mass of earth and rock) :山 (san) a mountain (large mass of earth and rock) :荘 (-shō) manor *Kogoro, Ran und Conan sind im Skiurlaub. Da Kogoro den Schlüssel zu ihrer Skihütte verloren hat, nehmen sie die Einladung von Professor Masashi Oyama in seine Skihütte an. Beim gemeinsamen Essen lernen sie auch seine Assistenten kennen, die hier mit ihm den Erfolg seiner letzten Veröffentlichung feiern. Nach dem Essen geht jeder seiner eigenen Wege. Kaori Nakahara, die beim Einkaufen etwas vergessen hat, fährt nochmal los und kauft auch für die anderen ein, Professor Oyama sieht sich seine Lieblingsserie an, Ginji Tobita fährt zum Nachtskilaufen und Tomoyasu Kanazawa nimmt ein Bad. Während Kogoro seinen Rausch ausschläft, helfen Conan und Ran Kaho Esumi beim Abwasch. *Kogoro: "This door decoration in the shape of lion is superb!" **Der Türklopfer in Gestalt eines Löwenkopfes erinnert mich an den Fall Das Spukhaus der Goblins. Die Tür des Anwesens hat fast die gleichen Türklopfer. *Masashi Oyama: "A horse would've been nice, but I guess I can't have everything." **Mit diesen Worten spielt Herr Oyama auf die Namen der Gäste an, die alle Kanji-Zeichen enthalten, welche auf Spielfiguren beim Shogi hinweisen. *Zum Abendessen gibt es Shabu Shabu. **Shabu shabu (japanisch しゃぶしゃぶ, auch Shabu-shabu, Shabu Shabu, Shabu-Shabu oder Shabushabu, nach dem bei der Zubereitung entstehendem Geräusch), ist ein japanisches Feuertopf-Gericht im Stil von Nabemono. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Brühfondue. Shabu shabu besteht aus in dünne Scheiben geschnittenem Fleisch und Gemüse, das meist mit einer Dip-Sauce serviert wird. Das Gericht ist mit Sukiyaki verwandt, aber im Geschmack deutlich anders; Shabu shabu ist weniger süß als Sukiyaki. Shabu shabu wird gewöhnlich mit Gemüse (Chinakohl, Chrysanthemenblätter, Nori (essbarer Seetang), Zwiebeln, Karotten, Shiitake- und Enoki-Pilzen) oder Tofu serviert, die ebenfalls als Gargut verwendet werden. **Eine stilisierte 16-blättrige Chrysanthemenblüte dient als Nationales und Kaiserliches Siegel Japans. *Kaori will noch einige Snacks zum Sake kaufen, darunter Kartoffel-Chips, getrockneten Tintenfisch, Salat und Eiscreme. Neben Sake gibt es auch Pistazien und Bonbons. *Geschmolzene Eiscreme und Salat *Skye's DCrewatch: Punctured both lungs so the victim lives for about 10 to 15 minutes in complete agony before suffocating? OUCH. **Confer: Episode 116 Mord à la Carte: Der Mörder sticht mit Hilfe einer Nähnadel und seines Rings in den rechten Lungenflügel von Michi Uemori. *Skye's DCrewatch: The ski slope ticket seems to say “Kuroba”. **Kaito Kuroba (jap. 黒羽快斗, Kuroba Kaito) ist Kaito Kid's wirklicher Name. Er ist der Hauptcharakter in den Magic Kaito Manga-Bänden von Gosho Aoyama. *Mit Hilfe der Tischdecke und seines Feuerzeugs hinterließ Herr Oyama einen Hinweis auf den Namen seines Mörders. Die Tischdecke hat nämlich ein Muster, das einem Shogi-Spielbrett ähnelt. Er platzierte das Feuerzeug auf der Anfangsposition des Lanzenträgers. Das entsprechende Kanji-Zeichen findet sich im Namen von Kaori Nakahara wieder und entlarvt sie somit als Täterin. :香車 (kyōsha) Wohlriechender Streitwagen = Lanze :香り (kaori) fragrance, aroma *Kaho: "Doctor Oyama always used to say, 'A horse would make us complete!'" - Conan: "Yes, you have all the pieces here except for the horse piece, that is the knight!" *Die Namen der Gäste enthalten Kanji-Zeichen von Shogi-Spielfiguren: :中原 香り Nakahara Kaori > 香車 Kyōsha = Wohlriechender Streitwagen = Lanze :大山 将 Ōyama Masashi > 王将 Ōshō = König :友康 金沢 Kanazawa Tomoyasu > 金将 Kinshō = Goldener General :銀次 飛田 Tobita Ginji > 銀将 Ginshō = Silberner General + 飛車 Hisha = Fliegender Streitwagen = Turm :江角 夏帆 Esumi Kaho "summer, sail" > 角行 Kakugyō = Schrägläufer = Läufer *Conan und Kogoro spielen Shogi. Dabei ergeben die Spielfiguren die Katakana-Zeichen für das Wort baka, also "Idiot" ;-) **Sports Bakka <3 *Andere Skihütten-Fälle in Detektiv Conan: *Episode 087 Mord auf der Skihütte スキーロッジ殺人事件 Sukīrojji satsujinjiken :スキー (sukī) skiing, a ski or skis :ロッジ (rojii) lodge :露地 (Roji) lit. 'dewy ground', is the Japanese term used for the garden through which one passes to the chashitsu for the tea ceremony. The roji generally cultivates an air of simplicity. **Da ein Schneesturm aufgekommen ist, werden Ran, Sonoko und Conan eingeladen, die Nacht in der Skihütte zu verbringen. Kurz darauf klingelt der Reporter Atsushi Mori an der Tür und behauptet, eingeladen zu sein. Er habe ein anonymes Telegramm bekommen, dass hier irgendetwas passieren wird. Während Ran und Conan in die Küche gehen, um das Abendessen zuzubereiten, hilft Sonoko Frau Yonehara die Bettwäsche zu wechseln. Plötzlich hört Sonoko ein Geräusch aus dem Nebenzimmer und findet Frau Yonehara auf dem Boden liegen, mit einem Zeichen auf der Hand. *Episode 097 Schneeweiß wie der Tod: Die Folge beginnt an einer verschneiten Hütte. Eine Frau fällt eine Klippe hinunter, es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass dies nur in einem Film geschieht, den sich Kogoro, Conan und Ran anschauen. Währenddessen serviert ihnen das Ehepaar Genbei und Kayo Kitamura, die auch die Besitzer der Pension sind, Tee für den Abend. *Episode 288 Mörderischer Valentinstag: Kogoro fährt, wie immer mit einem Mietwagen, eine schneebedeckte Straße entlang. Im Auto befinden sich auch noch Conan, Ran und Sonoko. Sie sind auf dem Weg zum Berghotel Suito, um selbst Valentinsschokolade herzustellen. Als sie dort ankommen, begrüßt sie Chioko Yuasa, die Besitzerin der Hütte. Sie erzählt ein paar Dinge über das Herstellen der Schokolade und dass ihr Mann vor 4 Jahren gestorben ist. Als die ältere Dame sie noch ermahnt, nicht bei Schneesturm in den Wald zu gehen und mit einer Grusellegende über einen Geist, der Schokolade verschenkt, beginnt, stoßen drei weitere Gäste dazu. Episode 051 Der verschwundene Bibliothekar 図書館殺人事件 Toshokan satsujinjiken "Mord in der Bibliothek" 図書館 (toshokan) library = 図書 (tosho) books + 館 (kan) building *Einer meiner absoluten Lieblingsfälle und vielleicht auch die erste Episode, die mich der Serie wirklich gewahr machte und mich ihr verfallen ließ. Ich mag diesen wunderbaren, düsteren Animationsstil der alten Folgen. In den späteren Jahren wurde der Zeichenstil (leider, aber durchaus nachvollziehbar) moderner und damit auch klarer und heller, wodurch diese altmodische, süßlich unheimliche Atmosphäre leider etwas verloren ging. *Die Detective Boys kommen in der Detektei vorbei und begleiten Conan in die Bücherei, da sie für den Schulunterricht eine Bücherpräsentation vorbereiten müssen. **Daran erinnere ich mich auch noch, als wir zu Schulzeiten eines unserer Lieblingsbücher vorstellen sollten. Zufälliger Weise wählte ich damals, glaube ich, eine Anthologie von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle mit verschiedenen Holmes-Geschichten aus, darunter auch Der Bleiche Soldat. Ich war offenbar schon immer sehr empfänglich für das Rätselhafte und Unheimliche. *In der Beika Bibliothek befinden sich unter anderem folgende Kinderbücher: Samurai Kid, Phantom Thief Boy (vermutlich eine von Gosho's subtilen Querverweisen auf seinen Kaito Kid), Strange Bat **Shōnen Ninja Kaze no Fujimaru 少年忍者風のフジ丸 Fujimaru of the Wind, also known as Samurai Kid, is a Japanese anime series produced by Toei Animation. 65 episodes aired from 7 June 1964 until 31 August 1965. It tells the story of a ninja's pupil that controlled the wind. **Phantom Thief 怪盗 Kaitō is the term for the gentleman/lady thief in Eastern media such as anime and manga. It draws inspiration from Arsène Lupin and elements in other crime fictions and detective fictions. *Als die Polizei unten vor dem Gebäude vorfährt, wollen sie natürlich wissen, was los ist. Da der Fahrstuhl ein Warnsignal wegen Überlastung abgibt, müssen sie die Treppe nehmen. Kommissar Megure untersucht den Vermisstenfall Kazuo Tamada. Dieser ist seit zwei Tagen verschwunden und hat, entgegen seiner Angewohnheit, nicht nach der Arbeit zuhause Bescheid gegeben, dass er losgeht. Da die Durchsuchung erfolglos bleibt, Conan aber den Verdacht hegt, dass mit der Bücherei etwas nicht stimmt, verstecken sich er und die Detective Boys bis zur Nacht in einem Schrank. Sie hören den Büchereidirektor Shuji Tsugawa ein Selbstgespräch darüber führen, dass Tamada tot und in der Bücherei versteckt ist, weil er in das Innere von ein paar Büchern geschaut hat. *In Professor Agasa's Haus nimmt Conan noch einmal den Schnaps zu sich, den er aus der Detektei hat mitgehen lassen, und denkt, dass er sich wieder vollständig zurückverwandelt, wenn er alles trinkt. Doch die gewünschte Wirkung bleibt aus, da er nach einmaligen Einnehmen immun geworden ist. Stattdessen wird Conan davon nur betrunken. *Bei Heiji's Knollenwurzelschnaps handelt es sich um eine chinesische Spirituose namens Baigar oder Baijiu. Chinesischer Schnaps oder Báijiǔ (chin.: 白酒, ‚Weißer Alkohol‘) bezeichnet eine Gruppe von Spirituosen, die auf Getreidebasis hergestellt werden und so mit Kornbrand und Wodka verwandt ist. Getreide kann dabei nach chinesischer Definition nicht nur Halmgetreide, sondern auch Bohnen bezeichnen. Hauptsächlich wird Hirse (Sorghum) verwendet. Episode 056 Fatale Verwechslung *Erstausstrahlung in Japan am 14.04.1997 ゲーム会社殺人事件 Gēmu kaisha satsujinjiken "Mord in der Spielefirma" :ゲーム (gēmu) a game :会社 (kaisha) a business company *Sony PlayStation von Mantendo *Conan und Ran begleiten Kogoro zu der Präsentation eines Detektiv-Videospiels, in welchem dieser eine wichtige Rolle spielt. *Mantendo New Game Exhibition: The Great Detective Richard Moore's Mystery Mansion. Ran: "It's a detective game where players unexpectedly encounter a corpse in a mysterious mansion. The players solve the case while getting hints from Detective Moore, who happens to be there." Episode 058 Wie du ihr, so ich dir *Erstausstrahlung in Japan am 28.04.1997 おじゃマンボウ殺人事件 Oja manbō satsujinjiken "Mord in der Firma Mondfisch" :マンボ Mambo *Via TVinfo am 23.01.2017: Detektiv Conan - Wie Du ihr, so ich Dir - The Sunfish Murder Case **Sunfish = Mondfisch = Mola mola von Lateinisch mola "Mühlstein" **The Legend of Zelda IV Link's Awakening: Manbo's Mambo Manbo ist ein Sonnenfisch, der sich mit zwei kleineren Fischen in einer Grotte westlich des Wundertunnels befindet, die Link nur mit Schwimmflossen erreichen kann. *Derweil geht Tsunehisa Fuji durch eine dunkle Seitengasse, findet seine Mundharmonika auf dem Boden und bückt sich danach. Plötzlich fällt ein Eisenträger vom Dach des Hauses neben ihm und erschlägt ihn. Die Moris, die gerade weiter laufen wollten, rennen sofort zu ihm. Hideyuki Nakayama beobachtet diesen Vorfall aus dem Büro seiner Reinigungsfirma "Mondfisch" mit einem Fernglas, das er dann in seinem Schreibtisch versteckt. *Der Spiegel im Auge des Mondfisches ist des Rätsels Lösung: Der letzte Beweis ist auf der Videoaufzeichnung. Dort ist in der Spiegelung der Fenster zu sehen, wie er nach dem Mord die Klaviersaiten hat verschwinden lassen. **Das Geisterschloß: Mary, die Assistentin von Dr. Marrow, wird von einer gerissenen Saite des Clavichords im Gesicht schwer verletzt; der riesige Kamin entwickelt ein beängstigendes Eigenleben und in der Nacht hört man eigenartige Geräusche und Stimmen. Eleanor bemerkt, dass die Atmosphäre immer bösartiger wird. ***Das Clavichord (auch Klavichord) ist ein Tasteninstrument aus der Familie der Chordophone. Das Clavichord ist eines der ältesten besaiteten Tasteninstrumente und ging aus der Mechanisierung von Psalterium und Monochord, einem Mess- und Demonstrationsinstrument des Altertums, hervor. The name is derived from the Latin word clavis, meaning "key" (associated with more common clavus, meaning "nail, rod, etc.") and chorda (from Greek χορδή) meaning "string, especially of a musical instrument". ***Das Psalterium, Psalter oder Psalterspiel von Griechisch ψάλλω (psállō) "to touch sharply, to pluck, pull, twitch" = "eine Saite zupfen" gilt als Urform von Zither und Hackbrett, auch Harfe, Virginal bzw. Cembalo und Clavichord wurden davon inspiriert. Sein Resonanzkasten ist meist trapezförmig, rechteckig oder in „Schweinskopfform“ und oft reich verziert. *Silvia Mißbach spricht Kuniko Asagi **Akiko Yonehara in Detektiv Conan 087 Mord auf der Skihütte **Yumi Horikoshi in Detektiv Conan 026 Mord unter Freunden **Yuki Tachibana in Conan 231 Bucht der Rache **Selina Stanton in Inspector Barnaby - Mr. Bingham ist nicht zu sprechen **Stephanie Fielding in Lewis - Späte Sühne Episode 070 Der Baron der Nacht :闇の男爵殺人事件 Yami no danshaku (Naitobaron) satsujinjiken "Der Mordfall um den Night Baron" :闇 (yami) the dark, darkness :男爵 (danshaku) baron *Conan, Ran und Kogoro bekommen von Professor Agasa einen Wochenendaufenthalt in einem Hotel in Izu geschenkt. Als Kogoro jedoch an der Rezeption ist, erfährt er, dass der Urlaub nur zur Hälfte bezahlt ist. Conan erinnert sich daraufhin, dass der Professor erwähnte, dass es dort noch einen Wettbewerb gäbe, bei dem es darum geht, unter den anderen Teilnehmern den Veranstalter dieser Tour herauszufinden. Der Gewinner bekommt den gesamtem Urlaub im Hotel bezahlt und noch dazu eine Diskette mit einem mysteriösen Programm. *Izu (jap. 伊豆市, -shi) ist eine Stadt in der Präfektur Shizuoka in Japan. Folgende Conan-Episoden spielen sich in Izu ab: **Episode 70, 71 & 72 - Der Baron der Nacht **Episode 74 - Yuzo und seine Brüder **Episode 120 & 121 - Der Biss der Seeschlange **Episode 163 & 164 - Die Liebe, der Strand und der Tod **Episode 265 & 266 - Gefangen im Netz *Conan ruft daraufhin Agasa an und erfährt, dass der befreundete Professor, mit dem Agasa eigentlich fahren wollte, der Meinung ist, dass sich auf der Diskette ein Computervirus befindet. Ran taucht auf, und Conan muss sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen warum er nass ist. Nachdem Conan sich umgezogen hat, begeben sich die Beiden in das Restaurant, wo sie mit Kogoro, Satoru und Akiko an einem Tisch sitzen. Conan beobachtet, dass Ebara sich nicht im Geringsten für Kamijo interessiert, obwohl diese extrem aufreizend gekleidet ist und er jede Frau im Hotel anflirtet. Während des Abendessens stellt Conan weitere Ermittlungen bei den Tourteilnehmern an und erfährt, dass der Computervirus ebenfalls "Baron der Nacht" heißen soll, und dass Tokio Ebara ein Hacker ist. *Auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrem Zimmer treffen Conan und Ran auf Maeda, der von seiner Verlobten Akiko aufgrund eines Streites nicht ins Zimmer gelassen wird. Maeda lädt daraufhin Ran ein, mit ihm die Lounge im oberen Stockwerk zu besuchen. Zur selben Zeit trinkt Kogoro in Begleitung von Kamijou in der Hotelbar. Die Cocktail-Bar heißt übrigens Pub Emerald. **Emerald is a gemstone and a variety of the mineral beryl (Be3Al2(SiO3)6) colored green by trace amounts of chromium and sometimes vanadium. The word "emerald" is derived (via Old French: esmeraude and Middle English: emeraude), from Vulgar Latin: esmaralda/esmaraldus, a variant of Latin smaragdus, which originated in Ancient Greek: σμάραγδος (smaragdos; "green gem"). Emerald is my birthstone. **Wann immer ich auf diesen Edelstein stoße, denke ich automatisch an Alexander Wolkow's zauberhafte Kinderbuchreihe um den Der Zauberer der Smaragdenstadt, die unsere lieben Eltern meinem Bruder und mir geschenkt haben. **Arte: 360° Geo Reportage - In den Smaragdbergen von Bahia *MDR Figaro spielt gerade das Lied Natalie von Klee: **Japanese: クローバー Kurōbā = Clover **Kaito Kuroba 黒羽快斗 ist Kaito Kid's wirklicher Name. **Nahuatl: Caxtīllān ocōxōchitl = Clover **Greek: τριφύλλι (trifýlli) (botany) clover, trefoil, shamrock (plant in genus Trifolium) **Ancient Greek: τρία (tría) three +‎ φύλλο (fýllo) leaf *Skye's DCrewatch: The hotel door lock trick apparently does work in real life; you can test it out for yourself in an exhibit in the Gosho Aoyama Manga Factory. *The door has been locked with tape: Scotch Tape is a brand name used for pressure-sensitive tapes manufactured by 3M as part of the company's Scotch brand. Their magnetic recording tape products were also sold under the Scotch brand. Although it is a trademark and a brand name, Scotch tape is sometimes used as a generic term. The Scotch brand includes many different constructions (backings, adhesives, etc.) and colors of tape. Scotty McTape, a kilt-wearing cartoon boy, was the brand's mascot for two decades, first appearing in 1944. The familiar tartan design, a take on the well-known Wallace tartan, was introduced in 1945. In 1953, Soviet scientists showed that triboluminescence caused by peeling a roll of an unidentified Scotch brand tape in a vacuum can produce X-rays. In 2008, American scientists performed an experiment that showed the rays can be strong enough to leave an X-ray image of a finger on photographic paper. **Triboluminescence is an optical phenomenon in which light is generated through the breaking of chemical bonds in a material when it is pulled apart, ripped, scratched, crushed, or rubbed. The phenomenon is not fully understood, but appears to be caused by the separation and reunification of electrical charges. The term comes from the Greek τρίβειν "to rub" and the Latin lumen "light". Triboluminescence can be observed when breaking sugar crystals and peeling adhesive tapes. *During his investigations, Conan asks a waitress about the wind: "This time of year the wind blows constantly every night! It blows from the left of that statue toward the right. It's called Princess Wind and it's a famous local feature." **Autechre: Windwind **Secret of Mana: The Wind Never Ceases **Japanese: 風 Kaze **Nahuatl: Ehecatl **Greek: άνεμος (ánemos) wind ***Golden Sun - Die Vergessene Epoche: Anemos Inner Sanctum Episode 077 Der Kredithai :金融会社社長殺人事件 Kinyūgaisha shachō satsujinjiken "Mord am Firmenchef eines Kreditbüros" :金融 (hiragana きんゆう, rōmaji kin'yū) finance :社長 (shachō) (of a company) president; CEO; executive director :会社 (kaisha) (business) a company Um einen vierten Mann für das Mah-Jongg-Spielen zu bekommen, ruft Herr Hasegawa den Besitzer eines Kreditbüros, Herrn Hida, an. *Herr Hasegawa wird gesprochen von Gunnar Helm, der mir bereits als Toshio Utsumi in Cat's Eye vertraut ist. *Mah-Jongg 麻將/麻将 oder 麻雀/麻雀, als Sperlingsspiel zu übersetzen, ist ein altes chinesisches Spiel für vier Personen. Joseph Park Babcock (1893–1949), ein amerikanischer Reisender in der Republik China, verfasste in den 1920er Jahren ein Regelwerk basierend auf unterschiedlichen Varianten, die er kennengelernt hatte, und brachte das Spiel in die USA. Babcock gab ihm den Namen MAH-JONGG (in dieser Schreibweise) – den er als Marke eintragen ließ. Um den Markenschutz nicht zu verletzen, wurde diese Schreibung vielfältig variiert. Dieser im Westen gebräuchliche Name bezeichnet im engeren Sinn den Hanfsperling, der auf dem Spielstein Bambus-Eins abgebildet ist. Von den Regeln her kann Mah-Jongg als eine Variante des Kartenspiels Rummy verstanden werden, von dem es ebenfalls eine Variante mit Spielsteinen gibt. *Am Ende von Kapitel 149 spielt Kogoro an einem Mah-Jongg-Automaten im Baker Game Center. Dies erinnerte mich an das Crown Game Center in Sailor Moon. Nach dem Bericht der Spurensicherung ist klar, dass Herr Hasegawa vergiftet wurde, da Spuren auf Daumen, Geld und Türgriff gefunden wurden. Doch das Gift muss vorher an seinen Finger gelangt sein. Takako, eine Mitarbeiterin ging in die Küche um Kaffee zu kochen als Hikiyoshi zur Toilette ging. Conan findet ein Bleichmittel, das erst vor kurzem geöffnet wurde. Nun weiß er, wer der Täter ist, und überführt ihn, indem er Kogoro betäubt, und so den Fall auflöst. Frau Takako brachte ihren Chef um, in dem sie den Knopf der Herdplatte präparierte. Als sie eine Kanne Wasser auf der Platte stehen ließ, woraufhin die Kanne pfiff, stellte Herr Hasegawa diese aus und bekam so das Gift an die Finger. Beim Geldzählen leckte er seinen Daumen ab und verstarb. *Der junge Meisterdieb: Herr Ogami hat die Angewohnheit, an seinem Daumen zu knabbern, daher vergiftete er sich während des Abendessens an dem präparierten Henkel der Teetasse. :漂白剤 (hyōhakuzai) bleach, bleacher *Bleichen ist der Vorgang, unerwünschte Färbungen zu entfernen oder zu schwächen, insbesondere Vergilbungen zu beseitigen. Als Bleichmittel bezeichnet man entsprechend Substanzen, die unerwünschte Farbe aus Rohstoffen der Papier- und Textilindustrie oder Verfärbungen durch Alterung oder Lichtvergilbung entfernen. Das Wort „bleichen“ ist verwandt mit „blanc“, das in romanischen Sprachen weiß oder farblos bezeichnet. Im Deutschen ist es zu „blank“ in der Bedeutung von „klar“, „rein“ gewandelt. Das Wort „bleich“ beschreibt auch eine schwache Färbung: der bleiche Mond, vor Schreck erbleichen. :チオ硫酸ナトリウム (chioryuusannatoriumu) Sodium Thiosulfate *Bei dem Bleichmittel, das Conan entdeckt hat, handelt es sich um Sodium Thiosulfate, "a bleaching agent often used by doctors to get out disinfectant stains. It also neutralizes the poison of potassium cyanide. It's an antidote." *Bleach (Originalschreibweise: BLEACH, jap. ブリーチ, Burīchi; dt. „bleichen“) ist eine Manga-Serie des japanischen Zeichners Tite Kubo, die auch als Anime umgesetzt wurde. Episode 078 Meisterdieb 1412 :コナンＶＳ怪盗キッド Konan VS Kaitō Kiddo "Conan VS Kaito Kid" *Sonoko bittet Ran, dass ihr Vater den „Black Star“, eine große, wertvolle, schwarze Perle, die der Familie Suzuki gehört, vor dem Meisterdieb 1412, der es auf die Perle abgesehen hat, zu beschützen. Er hat der Familie Suzuki eine codierte Nachricht geschickt, in der er ankündigt den „Black Star“ zu stehlen. *Als Conan hört, dass Ran und Sonoko zum Mittagessen gehen wollen, fällt ihm etwas ein, dass ihn ahnen lässt, dass der Dieb vom Haido City-Hotel aus kommen wird. Nachts schleicht er sich dorthin und erfährt telefonisch von Professor Agasa Näheres zum Meisterdieb, dessen Spitzname Kaito Kid ist. *Professor Agasa erklärt Conan die Bedeutung der Zahl 1412: "A young novelist took an interest in this thief's childlike behaviour, toying with the police all over the world. He took the number 1412 and redesigned to look like K-I-D." *In dem Moment taucht Kaito auf dem Dach des Hotels auf. Conan zündet ein Feuerwerk und zieht so die Aufmerksamkeit der Polizei auf das Dach des Hotels. Als die Polizei auf dem Dach eintrifft, erklärt er ihnen, dass er heute nur die Lage sondieren will und zündet eine Blendgranate, um heimlich verschwinden zu können. **Eine Blendgranate oder Schockgranate, auch Flashbang, ist eine Granate, die mit einem lauten Knall (ca. 170–180 dB) und sehr hellem Licht (6–8 Millionen Candela) explodiert. Personen, die sich in der Nähe des Explosionsbereiches aufhalten, werden dabei kurzzeitig orientierungslos, da Seh- und Hörwahrnehmung stark beeinträchtigt werden. Die Zündmischung basiert meist auf Magnesium- und Perchlorat-Basis. Am 26. Oktober 2014 wurde Rémi Fraisse, ein französischer Botaniker, auf einer Demonstration gegen den Staudamm von Sivens von einer von der Polizei eingesetzten Blendgranate getroffen und getötet. **Mirror's Edge: Die Blendgranate wird nur im Kapitel 3 - Adrenalin von den Sonderkommandos geworfen, sobald man das Büro von Travis Burfield verlässt. Die Granaten erzeugen einen extrem hellen Lichtblitz und einen lauten Knall einige Sekunden nachdem der Stift gezogen, und der Sicherungsbügel entfernt wurde. Die Blendgranaten blenden betroffene Personen für einige Sekunden so sehr, dass sie kaum etwas sehen können. *Kaito hinterlässt eine Nachricht in der steht, dass er den „Black Star“ am 19.04. auf der Queen Sallybeth stehlen will: "Am 19. April werde ich mich auf der Queen Sallybeth einschiffen." Der Black Star ist eine schwarze Perle, die in der Familie Suzuki weiter vererbt wird. Sie ist sehr wertvoll und soll angeblich Glück bringen. *Die Queen Sallybeth ist ein Kreuzfahrtschiff, auf dem das sechzigjährige Bestehen des Suzuki-Unternehmens gefeiert wurde. Da Kaito Kid (auch Meisterdieb 1412 genannt) angekündigt hat die Perle Black Star auf der Queen Sallybeth zu stehlen, stellt Tomoko Suzuki eine Herausforderung an Kaito Kid. Sie schenkt jedem Gast ein Imitat der Perle. Kid soll herausfinden welcher davon die echte trägt. Die Queen Sallybeth lag am einem 19.04. im Hafen von Yokohama *Conan erklärt Ran, wie man mit Hilfe einer Uhr die Himmelsrichtung bestimmt: Der kleine Zeiger muss in Richtung Sonne zeigen. Japan befindet sich auf der nördlichen Halbkugel der Erde, deshalb ist die Himmelsrichtung zwischen dem kleinen Zeiger und der zwölf Süden. *Conan: "Serena's mom gave us a hint. She said she entrusted the real pearl to the most fitting person. Pearls symbolize women and the moon. Of all the people on board, the only woman whose name has the character for moon in it is Tomoko Sebastian. She was wearing the real one herself!" :鈴木朋子 Suzuki Tomoko :月 Tsuki = Moon :朋 Tomo = Friend, Pal *Pearls, especially freshwater varieties, can occur in varied and unusual but beautiful shapes. However, soft white lustrous orbs, more commonly found among saltwater pearls, have become an idealized standard. Of course, this shape strongly evokes The Moon. Not surprisingly, many cultures have made lunar associations with pearls. These connections are further reinforced with The Moon’s symbolic association with the watery domain where pearls are born. In ancient Vedic texts, the pearl is born of The Earth’s waters and the heaven’s powers, fertilized by a flash of lightning. It’s considered to be the daughter of The Moon. *Conan erklärt dem als Ran verkleideten Kaito Kid, dass Perlen zum Großteil aus Kalziumcarbonat bestehen und dass sie sich zersetzen, wenn sie mit Säure in Berührung kommen. Fasst man eine Perle mit bloßen Händen an, wird sie durch den Handschweiß stumpf: "Serena's mom was wearing gloves and handling that faded pearl with a lot of care. It was a dead giveaway." **Calciumcarbonat (fachsprachlich), Kalziumkarbonat oder in deutscher Trivialbezeichnung kohlensaurer Kalk, ist eine chemische Verbindung der Elemente Calcium, Kohlenstoff und Sauerstoff mit der chemischen Formel CaCO3. Modifikationen von Calciumcarbonat sind die Minerale Aragonit und Vaterit. Der Name Aragonit leitet sich vom bedeutendsten Vorkommen des Minerals in Aragonien ab. Es kommt vermehrt im Umfeld von marinen Gewässern vor. Die Ursache hierfür ist das im Meerwasser enthaltene Magnesium, das die Bildung von Aragonit gegenüber Calcit begünstigt. Aragonit ist neben Calcit das häufigste Biomineral. Es ist der anorganische Bestandteil in Perlmutt in Muscheln, ist auch häufig in Perlen enthalten und kommt außerdem in Schalen von marinen Einzellern und Korallen vor. Im Vergleich zu Calcit und Aragonit kommt Vaterit in der Natur nur selten vor. Episode 083 Der vertikale Knoten :放浪画家殺人事件 Hōrō gaka satsujinjiken "Mord am herumwandernden Maler" :画家 (gaka) painter :放浪 (hōrō) wandering :琺瑯 (hōrō) enamel (vitreous enamel) = Emaille *Das Email oder die Emaille (Aussprache: eˈmaɪ̯, umgangssprachlich auch eˈmaljə; von altfränkisch Smalt, auch Schmalt, „Schmelz“; daraus französisch émail; auch als Schmelzglas1 oder Schmelzwerk2 zu finden) bezeichnet eine Masse anorganischer Zusammensetzung, meist aus Silikaten und Oxiden bestehend, die durch Schmelzen oder Fritten, was einen kurz vor der Vollendung abgebrochenen Schmelzvorgang bedeutet, in meist glasig erstarrter Form hergestellt wird. Als Synonym für Emaille wird auch Glasfluss gebraucht. Die Schutzfunktion von Emaille an Alltagsgeräten ist eine Neuerung des 19. Jahrhunderts. Ältere Emailarbeiten haben durchweg Schmuckcharakter. Die erste bekannte Emailarbeit ist 3500 Jahre alt und ist als Grabbeigabe in mykenischen Gräbern auf Zypern gefunden worden. Auch die alten Ägypter kannten Emailarbeiten, sowohl auf Gold als auch auf Eisen. Einen weiteren Höhepunkt der Emailtechnik erreichten die Kelten 500 v. Chr. mit der Blutemail. **Blutemail ist ein rotes Email. Diese Emailtechnik wurde im 5. Jahrhundert v. Chr. von den Kelten entwickelt (La-Tène-Zeit) und diente als roter, undurchsichtiger Glasfluss zur Ausfüllung von Furchen („Furchenschmelze“) bei Schmuck und Gebrauchsgegenständen. Sie ist der erste Höhepunkt der Emailtechnik, die auch bei germanischen Stämmen (Alemannen, Langobarden, Goten) bei Schmuck und Zubehör wie Ketten, Gürtelschnallen und vor allem emaillierten Fibeln Verwendung fand. **Eine Fibel (lateinisch fibula „Klammer, Bolzen, Spange, Schnalle‚ Heftnadel, Schließe“) ist eine metallene, dem Prinzip der Sicherheitsnadel entsprechende Gewandnadel, deren älteste nachgewiesene Formen aus der Bronzezeit stammen und die bis ins Hochmittelalter verwendet wurden. **Mich erinnerte das Wort Fibel zunächst an meine Grundschulzeit: Demnach bezeichnet der Begriff Fibel ein meistens bebildertes Anfängerlesebuch, speziell für Kinder zum Lesenlernen. Geläufig ist auch die Bezeichnung ABC-Buch. Der Vorläufer der heute verwendeten Fibeln und Lesebücher im Mittelalter hieß Abecedarium, nach den ersten Buchstaben des lateinischen Alphabets a, b, c, d. Es war eigentlich ein alphabetisch geordnetes Schulbuch. Ein Abecedarium ist ein nach einem Alphabet strukturierter Text, um die Inhalte dem praktischen Erinnern technisch zu erleichtern.1 **Abecedarien weisen in der Regel sprachmagische oder formspielerische Inhalte auf. In mittelalterlichen juristischen Handbüchern, wie beispielsweise im Sachsenspiegel und im Schwabenspiegel, ist die alphabetische Registeranordnung eine Ausgestaltung eines formalen Abecedarium. **In Die Unendliche Geschichte, einem Roman von Michael Ende, beginnen die Kapitel mit den Buchstaben des lateinischen Alphabets in alphabetischer Reihenfolge. Den Kapiteln vorangestellt findet sich jeweils eine holzschnittähnliche Grafik zum Inhalt des Kapitels mit dem Buchstaben als Initial. **Chemisch betrachtet handelt es sich bei Email um ein Schmelzgemisch. Glasbildende Oxide sind hierbei SiO2, B2O3, Na2O, K2O und Al2O3. Als Trübungsmittel dienen die Oxide von Titan, Zirconium und Molybdän. Damit Email fest auf metallischem Untergrund haftet, enthält es weiterhin Cobalt- oder Nickeloxid. Die zumeist eingesetzten keramischen Pigmente sind Eisenoxide, Chromoxide und Spinelle. **Resident Evil 4 - Spinel: The Spinel is a very common jewel found many times throughout Resident Evil 4 in the village and the castle. It is not found on the Island. It can be sold 2,000₧. **Die Namensherkunft von Spinel ist nicht vollständig geklärt. Es wird allerdings vermutet, dass er ursprünglich aus dem altgriechischen σπίν(ν)ος spín(n)os für „Funke“ bzw. „funkeln“ stammt und damit auf seinen Glanz hinweist oder sich in Bezug auf die typischen dornartigen, scharfkantigen Kristalloktaeder aus dem lateinischen spina, spinus oder spinula für „Dorn“ oder „Zapfen“ bzw. spinella für „Dörnchen“ bzw. „kleiner Dorn“ entwickelt hat. **Der Name Zirkon(ium) stammt entweder vom arabischen ئشقنعى zarqun für „Zinnober“ oder vom persischen زرگون zargun für „goldfarben“. Verändert finden sich diese Bezeichnungen im Namen Jargon wieder, womit helle Zirkone benannt worden sind. **Der Name Molybdän stammt vom Griechischen Μόλυβδος mólybdos für Blei. *Conan, Kogoro und Ran haben drei Freikarten von einem Klienten für ein Museum gewonnen. Jedoch sind Conan und Kogoro gleich von Anfang an gelangweilt, nur Ran findet es schön, auch wenn sie nicht viel von Kunst versteht. Am nächsten Tag spielen die vier Detective Boys wieder Baseball im Park und treffen erneut auf den merkwürdigen Mann, den Conan im Museum gesehen hatte, jedoch ist er diesmal tot. Kurz darauf trifft die Polizei mit Kommissar Megure und Inspektor Takagi ein. Das Opfer wurde eindeutig erwürgt. Heute hat er jedoch Sachen dabei. Conan bemerkt, dass ein Schnürsenkel vertikal gebunden wurde und dass sich ein Ginkgoblatt in seinem Schuh befindet. Jedoch gibt es nirgendwo im Park einen Ginkgobaum. Daraus schließt er, dass der Mann nicht dort ermordet wurde. **Baseball (jap. 野球, yakyū, dt. „Feld-Ball“) ist eine der beliebtesten Sportarten in Japan seit seiner Einführung aus Amerika 1872. Baseball wurde 1872, kurz nach der Öffnung des Landes, von Horace Wilson nach Japan gebracht. In einer Zeit, als Japan Neuerungen aus dem Westen aufgeschlossen gegenüberstand, wurde das Spiel schnell populär. **Via: Sports Bakka - Hanshin Tigers & Randy Bass: The Hanshin Tigers (阪神タイガース Hanshin Taigāsu) are a Nippon Professional Baseball team playing in the Central League. Famous players in Hanshin Tigers history include Fumio Fujimura, Masaru Kageura, Minoru Murayama, Yutaka Enatsu, Masayuki Kakefu, Randy Bass and many others. **Conan Episode 042 Zerschnittene Flagge: Ran, Sonoko, Conan und Kogoro gehen zu einem Baseballspiel der Beika-Oberschule gegen die Shuko-Oberschule. **Der Ginkgo oder Ginko, beide /ˈɡɪŋko/,1 (Ginkgo biloba) ist eine in China heimische, heute weltweit angepflanzte Baumart. Er ist der einzige lebende Vertreter der Ginkgoales, einer ansonsten ausgestorbenen Gruppe von Samenpflanzen. Natürliche Populationen sind nur aus der Stadt Chongqing und der Provinz Guizhou im Südwesten Chinas bekannt. In Ostasien wird der Baum wegen seiner essbaren Samen oder als Tempelbaum kultiviert. Er wurde von holländischen Seefahrern aus Japan nach Europa gebracht und wird hier seit etwa 1730 als Zierbaum gepflanzt. **Der Name Ginkgo leitet sich vom chinesischen Yínxìng (銀杏 / 银杏) her, dessen sinojapanische Aussprache Ginkyō (jap. phonographisch ギンキョウ) ist. Es handelt sich um eine Kombination der Schriftzeichen „gin = Silber“ und „kyō = Aprikose“, ein Hinweis auf die silbrig schimmernden Samenanlagen. Der Name ist für das Jahr 1578 erstmals bezeugt. Nach Europa gelangte er durch den deutschen Arzt und Japanforscher Engelbert Kaempfer, der, angeregt durch Andreas Cleyer und andere Gelehrte, in Batavia während seines zweijährigen Aufenthalts in Japan (1690 bis 1691) umfangreiche Untersuchungen zur Pflanzenwelt des Archipels durchführte. :杏 (anzu) alternative spelling of 杏子 (“apricot”) **Apricot = Alteration of apricock (with influence from French abricot), itself an alteration of abrecock (with influence from Latin apricum (“sunny place”)), from dialectal Catalan abrecoc, abercoc, variants of standard albercoc, from Arabic الْبَرْقُوق‏ (al-barqūq, “plums”), from Byzantine Greek βερικοκκῐ́ᾱ (berikokkíā, “apricot tree”), from Ancient Greek πραικὄκῐον (praikókion), from Late Latin (persica) praecocia (literally “over-ripe (peaches)”), (mālum) praecoquum (literally “over-ripe (apple)”). **Engelbert Kaempfer (* 16. September 1651 in Lemgo; † 2. November 1716 in Lemgo-Lieme) war ein deutscher Arzt und Forschungsreisender. Sein offizielles botanisches Autorenkürzel lautet „Kaempf.“ Im Zuge einer fast zehnjährigen Forschungsreise (1683 bis 1693), die ihn über Russland und Persien nach Indien, Java, Siam und schließlich Japan führte, sammelte er zahlreiche Kenntnisse zur Naturwissenschaft, Landeskunde, Politik und Verwaltung der bereisten Länder. Seine Schriften gelten als wichtige Beiträge zur Erforschung der Länder Asiens und prägten zugleich das europäische Japanbild des 18. Jahrhunderts. **Andreas Cleyer (* 27. Juni 1634 in Kassel; † zwischen dem 20. Dezember 1697 und dem 26. März 1698 in Batavia, heute Jakarta, auf Java) war ein deutscher Kaufmann, Botaniker, Mediziner und Japan-Forscher. *Die Detective Boys fangen an, selbst zu ermitteln, und nehmen sich den Skizzenblock zur Hilfe. Sie finden dann den Ort, den er immer gezeichnet hat. Die Drei schellen an und Kimie Hayase bittet sie herein. Sie bietet den vier Kindern Saft und Kekse an. Dabei bemerken sie, dass die Schürze der Frau auch vertikal gebunden wurde und der Mann auf einem Bild abgebildet ist. Die Frau erzählt, dass das ihr Mann Tatsuo Hayase und wahrscheinlich schon seit einem Jahr tot ist. **Skizze = Entlehnung aus dem Italienischen schizzo → it „(Tinten-, Tusche-)Spritzer“,1 seinerseits – je nach Quelle – entweder onomatopoetischen Ursprungs oder aber aus dem Lateinischen schedium → la „improvisiertes Gedicht“, das wiederum auf das Altgriechische σχέδιος (schédios) „aus freier Hand“ zurückgeht *Am nächsten Tag besuchen die Vier Kimie erneut. Als sie in der Küche ist, beginnt Conan das Wohnzimmer zu untersuchen und findet einen Brandfleck und jede Menge Ginkgoblätter. Conan ist sich daraufhin sicher, dass der tote Mann noch einmal dort war. Der Mann wurde nicht von der Lawine getötet, verlor jedoch sein Gedächtnis und zog dann als malender Landstreicher herum. Jedoch kam er gestern zurück, da er sein Gedächtnis wieder erlangte. Aber da seine Frau sein ganzes Vermögen für sich selbst haben wollte, ermordete sie ihn kaltblütig. Frau Hayase bestreitet die Tat, doch Conan führt daraufhin mehrere Indizien an, unter anderem, dass sich noch Fingerabdrücke des Opfers auf dem Bild im Wohnzimmer befinden müssen. Frau Hayase gesteht daraufhin den Mord und lässt sich abführen. Episode 091 Tanz der Vampire :ドラキュラ荘殺人事件 Dorakyura sō satsujinjiken "Mord im Dracula-Herrenhaus" :ドラキュラ (Dorakyura) Dracula :荘 (-shō) manor *Dieser Zweiteiler erinnert mich an einen meiner Lieblingsfälle von Inspector Barnaby, Der Tod geht ins Kino. Darin sehen wir zu Beginn den fiktiven alten Vampirfilm Thirst for Blood. Die Morde in dieser Episode sind inspiriert von diesen alten Horrorfilmen aus den 1960er Jahren, Thirst for Blood und The Mummy Rises. Das erste Opfer, Eve Lomax, erhielt demnach zwei Löcher im Stil eines Vampirbisses. Ein weiteres Opfer wurde, in Anlehnung an den Mummifizierungsprozess im Alten Ägypten, in Bandagen gewickelt. Dieses Opfer sammelte, ähnlich Daisuke Torakura, Film-Requisiten aus alten Horror-B-Movies. Übrigens spielen in diesem Barnaby-Fall Anna Wilson-Jones und Joseph Beattie erneut zusammen, die mir bereits durch die britische Fernsehserie Hex vertraut waren. Conan, Kogoro und Ran fahren zur Villa Dracula, wo der berühmte Schriftsteller Daisuke Torakura lebt. Er hat in den letzten Jahren viele Fantasy-Bücher mit Vampiren geschrieben, deswegen nennt man ihn auch Dracula. Kogoro, der für den Besuch extra recherchiert hat, fragt sich, genau wie Ran und Conan, was das für ein Mann ist. Schon bald kommen sie bei der Horrorvilla an, welche nicht gerade sehr einladend aussieht. Obwohl das Gebäude schon älter wirkt, sieht der Garten sehr prachtvoll und auch sehr gepflegt aus. Im Haus treffen sie außerdem noch auf Fumio Doi den Chefredakteur von Horror-Times und Shuichi Hamura, Forscher für die Kita-Kanto Universität im Fachbereich Volkskunde. :北 (kita) north :関東 (Kantō) Kanto, a region in eastern Japan including Tokyo *Fumio Doi wird gesprochen von Kaspar Eichel. *Shuichi Hamura wird gesprochen von Timmo "Frodo" Niesner. Confer: Edgar Allen Poe 30 Feeninsel: Joe, Leonie's Begleiter *Via Tele5 am 22.02.2017 Ein Geist kommt selten allein: Sebastian Schulz spricht Frank. Ich kenne ihn als Tadahiko in Tanz der Vampire. *Auf der Zeitschrift steht: :月刊 gekkan "monthly" :ホラー horā "horror" :タイムズ taimuzu "times" :虎倉 大介 Torakura Daisuke :Die letzten drei Kanji konnte ich leider bisher nicht entschlüsseln Daisuke erzählt, dass er in seinem achteckigen dekorierten Zimmer Dracula-Filme schaut und seine Bücher schreibt. Kogoro bekommt dann den Auftrag, seine Frau zu beobachten, weil Daisuke glaubt, sie ginge fremd. Erst als Kogoro den Betrag von 1 Million Yen bekommt nimmt er den Auftrag an. *Sports Bakka: 1 Million Yen! :ウッチャンナンチャンの炎のチャレンジャー これができたら100万円!! U-chan Nan-chan no honō no charenja kore ga dekitara hyaku-man-en!! „U-chans und Nan-chans leidenschaftliche Kandidaten - Wer das schafft, bekommt 1 Million Yen“ Es kommt ein Schneesturm auf und Daisuke lädt die Drei ein, bei ihnen zu übernachten. Um 8.30 Uhr nach dem Abendessen bekommen sie dann von Toshiya einen Rosmarin-Tee serviert. Auch Daisuke betritt kurz den Raum möchte jedoch nur, dass Toshiya ihm Tee und einen Film ins Zimmer bringt, um zu entspannen. Toshiya lädt Conan und Ran für einen Rundgang durch die Villa ein. Nachdem Conan es schafft, Ran zu überzeugen, gehen die Drei los. Zuerst gehen sie ins Filmarchiv, welches das größte der Welt sein soll. Toshiya wählt den Britischen Film "Das Blutbankett" aus dem Jahre 1930, wovon Daisuke sogar echte Requisiten vom Film besitzt. Conan bemerkt, dass es dort nach Ölfarben riecht. *Die geschnitzten Requisiten erinnerten mich an einen meiner liebsten Sherlock Holmes-Filme, Der Vampir von Whitechapel (siehe Header-Abbildung). *Der Rosmarin (Rosmarinus officinalis) ist eine von zwei Arten der Gattung Rosmarinus und ein immergrüner Halbstrauch aus der Familie der Lippenblütler (Lamiaceae). Der Name Rosmarin kommt vom lateinischen ros marinus und bedeutet „Tau (ros) des Meeres (marinus)“, also „Meertau“. Als Begründung wird dazu oft angeführt, dass Rosmarinsträucher an den Küsten des Mittelmeeres wachsen und nachts sich der Tau in ihren Blüten sammle. Eine ältere Deutung der Herkunft des Namens ging auf den griechischen Begriff rhops myrinos (balsamischer Strauch) zurück. Im 1. Jahrhundert wurde der Rosmarin von Dioskurides und von Plinius λιβανωτίς "libanōtís" oder „rosmarinus“ genannt. Dioskurides schrieb ihm erwärmende Kraft zu und empfahl seine Anwendung gegen Gelbsucht und als Zusatz zu kräftigenden Salben. Nach Plinius war seine Anwendung dem Magen sehr zuträglich. *Auf dem Filmkoffer, den Toshiya für Daisuke Torakura ausgewählt hat, steht: :鮮血の宴 senketsu no en "Banquet of Fresh Blood" *Der Titel des ausgewählten Filmes scheint rein fiktiver Natur zu sein, da ich keinen britischen Horrorfilm namens Blood Banquet ausmachen konnte. Auch mögliche japanische Schreibweisen wie Chi/Ketsueki no Enkai/Kyōen führten mich zu keinem fruchtbaren Ergebnis. Ebenso scheint auch die englische Übersetzung des Filmtitels Banquet of Fresh Blood auf keinem realen Film zu basieren. Plötzlich finden sie den ermordeten Daisuke Torakura. Alle Fenster und Türen außer der Balkontür waren verschlossen. Nur vor der Balkontür sind Fußabdrücke. Da die Polizei wegen des starken Schneefalls nicht kommen kann, beginnt Kogoro selbst zu ermitteln. Das Opfer wurde getötet, indem man ihm einen Holzpflock ins Herz rammte und ihn danach kreuzigte. Conan bemerkt, dass der Projektor die Leiche anstrahlte, jedoch weiß er nicht, was es damit auf sich hat. Hamura bemerkt dann, dass die Szene wie im Film "Das Blutbankett" inszeniert ist. *Confer Tödlicher Zauber: Fußspuren im Schnee Der Täter ist Toshiya. Jedoch war es nicht der echte Pflock im Raum mit den Filmen. Der wahre Pflock war in der Besenkammer versteckt. Und die Tür wurde mithilfe des Projektors verschlossen. Conan bittet Ran es vorzuführen. Dann gesteht Toshiya. Das Motiv war seine Schwester, die seit ihrer Geburt krank war. Torakura hatte die Behandlung bezahlt, jedoch nur, um sie gerade am Leben zu halten. Ihr Zustand verbesserte sich nicht und sie starb. *Tanz der Vampire (Originaltitel: The Fearless Vampire Killers) ist eine Horrorkomödie aus dem Jahr 1967 von Regisseur Roman Polański, der zusammen mit Gérard Brach auch das Drehbuch schrieb. Professor Abronsius, der wegen seiner allzu kühnen Theorien zum Vampirismus seinen Lehrstuhl an der Universität von Königsberg (im Original: „Kurnigsburg“) verloren hat, reist mit seinem Adepten Alfred in die Südkarpaten, um dort den Vampirismus zu erforschen und zu bekämpfen. In seinem Quartier, einem Dorfgasthof, entdeckt Abronsius erste Hinweise auf Vampire: Knoblauchgirlanden. Er vermutet, ganz in der Nähe müsse ein Schloss, das Nest der Blutsauger, liegen. Die Gäste und der Wirt, Yoyneh Shagal, behaupten jedoch, nie von einem Schloss gehört zu haben. **Golden Sun: Adepten sind Menschen, die die Macht der Psynergy anwenden können. Sie stammen in direkter Linie von einem alten Volk ab, das vor langer Zeit in der vergessenen Epoche der Menschheit existierte. Je nach Art der Psynergy kann man sie in vier Gruppen unterteilen: Venus-, Mars-, Jupiter- und Merkur-Adepten. **Adept (von lateinisch adeptio „Erlangung, Erwerbung“ bzw. adeptus „einer, der etwas erlangt hat“) ist die Bezeichnung für eine Person oder einen Schüler, der in eine Geheimlehre, Geheimwissenschaft oder in Mysterien eingeweiht ist. Im weiteren Sinne ist ein Adept jemand, der von einem Meister in eine Kunst oder Wissenschaft tiefer eingeführt worden ist, dessen Lehren studiert hat und sich als Kenner von dessen Philosophie und Erkenntnissen ausweisen kann. *Confer: Episode 712 Heiji Hattori und die Villa der Vampire *Detektiv Conan Kapitel 834 吸血鬼の館 Kyūketsuki no yakata "Die Villa der Vampire" :吸血鬼 (kyūketsuki) a vampire (mythological creature) :館 (yakata) a mansion, a manor house, an estate Im Fall 241 erhält Goro Otaki von seinem Vorgesetzten Heizo Hattori den Auftrag, an einer Versammlung der Erben in der Villa von Hakuya Torakura teilzunehmen. Dabei wird er, zunächst gegen seinen Willen, von Conan, Heiji, Ran, Kazuha und Kogoro begleitet. Während der Fahrt erzählt Kommissar Otaki von den Ereignissen, wegen denen er zu der Villa bestellt wurde. So ereignete sich vor einem halben Jahr ein seltsamer Mord in der Nähe der Villa, bei dem eine Hausangestellte umgebracht und kopfüber an einen Pfahl gebunden wurde. Des Weiteren wies die Leiche zwei Einstichstellen am Hals auf, die dem Biss eines Vampires ähneln. An der Villa angekommen, wird die Gruppe von Rikushige Koga, dem Butler des Hauses, empfangen. Dieser gibt sich zugleich auch als Auftraggeber zu erkennen, verneint aber den Verdacht von Kogoro Mori, dass der Hausherr bei dem Mordfall vor einem halben Jahr der Täter gewesen sein könnte, da dieser über ein Alibi verfüge. *Gyoza = Chinesische Teigtaschen *Glenfarclas Whiskey 1954: Glenfarclas ist eine Destillerie für Whisky in Ballindalloch, Moray, Schottland, Großbritannien. Glenfarclas (Gälisch etwa: Tal des grünen Grases) wurde 1836 von Robert Hay gegründet und bekam 1844 die Lizenz um Whisky zu brennen. 1865 wurde die Distillerie an John Grant verkauft, dessen Nachfahren die Brennerei 1896 renovierten und noch heute besitzen. In den Jahren 1960 und 1976 wurde die Destillerie um jeweils zwei auf heute insgesamt sechs Brennblasen erweitert. Produziert wird mit zwei Maischbottichen (mash tuns) (je 15 t) und zwölf Gärbottichen (wash backs) (je 45.000 l) aus Edelstahl, drei wash stills mit jeweils 29.600 Litern und letztlich drei spirit stills mit jeweils 25.000 Litern, die direkt mittels Gas befeuert werden. Die Whiskys von Glenfarclas werden fast ausschließlich in ehemaligen Sherryfässern (Oloroso) gelagert. *Detektiv Conan Kapitel 835 ドラキュラ伯爵 Dorakyura hakushaku "Graf Dracula" **Vlad III. (* um 1431 wahrscheinlich in Schäßburg (rumänisch Sighișoara); † um die Jahreswende 1476/14771 bei Bukarest) war 1448, 1456–1462 und 1476 Woiwode des Fürstentums Walachei. Sein Beiname Drăculea (deutsch „Der Sohn des Drachen“ von lateinisch draco – „Drache“) leitet sich nach der von Historikern am häufigsten akzeptierten These von der Mitgliedschaft seines Vaters Vlad II. Dracul im Drachenorden Kaiser Sigismunds ab. Der Drache wurde auch im Woiwodensiegel geführt.23 Dieser Beiname wurde bisweilen auch als „Sohn des Teufels“ verstanden, da das rumänische Wort drac Teufel bedeutet. *Kogoro Akechi (jap. 明智小五郎) wird in Band 2 in Gosho Aoyamas Detektivlexikon vorgestellt. Kogoro Akechi wurde von dem bekannten japanischen Autor Ranpo Edogawa (21. Oktober 1894 - 28. Juli 1965) erdacht. Ranpo war ein großer Bewunderer von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, dessen Romanfigur Sherlock Holmes Ranpo auch als Vorbild für Kogoro Akechi inspirierte. Einer von Rampo's Detektivromanen trägt den Titel 吸血鬼 Kyūketsuki "Der Vampir". Edogawa Rampo (japanisch 江戸川 乱歩), eigentlich Hirai Tarō (平井 太郎; * 21. Oktober 1894 in Nabari, Honshū; † 28. Juli 1965) war ein bekannter japanischer Autor und Literaturkritiker. Er gilt als der Begründer des modernen japanischen Kriminalromans. **Rampo's Todestag ist der Geburtstag meines lieben Vaters. *The Last Wizard of the Century: At night, Ayumi is watching TV about the vampire meeting the beautiful lady. While Ayumi is getting excited to see the best part, her mother tells her to go to bed. Ayumi still wants to watch a little more, but her mother reminds her to go swimming tomorrow. While Ayumi is in bed, the mysterious shadow appears and Ayumi checks it outside. It is the master thief, Kaitou Kid. Ayumi asks Kid that he's Dracula and Kid says no that he's just resting his wings. Kid gently grabs Ayumi's hand and kisses. Suddenly, the police helicopter appears with the bright light on and the police inspector named Ginzo Nakamori orders the police to arrest Kid and not letting him escape. Kid says bye to Ayumi and jumps off the balcony. While falling, he uses the hang glider to fly in the air and makes his escape from the police. Episode 098 Kogoro's Rendesvouz :小五郎のデート殺人事件 Kogorō no dēto satsujinjiken :デート (dēto) date (pre-arranged social meeting, meeting with a lover or a potential lover) Ran und Conan haben sich zur Abwechslung einmal an einem Abend eine Pizza bestellt. <3 Im Zug wird Kogoro müde und schläft ein. Als er wieder aufwacht, schafft er es noch gerade so, aus dem Zug auszusteigen. Er bemerkt, dass er ein Bonbon im Mund hat, das ihm ein paar Kinder während der Fahrt in den Mund geworfen haben. In einer Wohngegend bemerkt er einen Kirschbaum, von dem gerade die Blüten fallen. *花見 Hanami "Blüten betrachten“ ist die japanische Tradition, in jedem Frühjahr mit sogenannten „Kirschblütenfesten“ die Schönheit der in Blüte stehenden Kirschbäume zu feiern. Die japanische Kirschblüte (sakura) blüht je nach Gegend in Japan von Ende März bis Anfang Mai. Vor der Kirsche im April blühen im Februar die Pflaumenbäume (Ume 梅, lat. prunus mume) und die Pfirsichbäume (桃 momo) im März. *紅葉狩り Momijigari aus dem Japanischen 紅葉 momiji "Rote Blätter“ oder "Herbstlaub“ und 狩り kari "Jagen“ bezeichnet die japanische Sitte, im Herbst Landschaften und Parks mit schöner herbstlicher Laubfärbung, insbesondere von Ahornbäumen und -wäldern, zu besuchen. Sakura & Kirschblüten: *Kapitel 109 Die Kirschblüten und das Loch in der Wand = Nebelkobold-Fall *Episode 096 Kogoro's Rendezvous: In einer Wohngegend bemerkt Kogoro einen Kirschbaum, von dem gerade die Blüten fallen. Er setzt sich auf ein paar Treppenstufen, um sich wieder auszuruhen. *Episode 292 Die verschwundene Uhr: Videokassette mit dem Film Sakura Sanjuro *Episode 568 Inspektor Shiratori: Erinnerungen an die Kirschblüten Episode 104 Der Keramikkünstler-Fall :名陶芸家殺人事件 Meitōgeika satsujinjiken "Mord beim Meisterkeramiker" :名 (mei-) famous, great, noted :陶芸 (tōgei) ceramics (the art or science of making ceramic objects) :家 (-ka) -ist, -er, someone who does something Kogoro erzählt beim Abendessen in der Detektei, daß er einen Anruf von dem berühmten Keramikkünstler Kikuemon erhalten hatte. Dieser bat ihn, mit Ran und Conan am nächsten Wochenende nach Michitama zu kommen, wo er dann Einzelheiten erklärt bekomme. Nachdem Kogoro, Ran und Conan im Haus des weltberühmten Kikuemon angekommen sind, schauen sie sich zuerst die Keramikskulpturen des Künstlers an. Zusammen mit Kikuemon und dessen Schwiegertochter nehmen sie einen Tee ein. *Ceramic from Ancient Greek κεραμικός (keramikós) “potter's”, from κέραμος (kéramos) “potter's clay”. Der Begriff Keramik, auch keramische Massen, bezeichnet in der Fachsprache eine Vielzahl anorganischer nichtmetallischer Werkstoffe, die grob in die Typen Irdengut, Steingut, Steinzeug, Porzellan und Sondermassen unterteilt werden können (siehe auch Klassifikation keramischer Massen). Allgemeinsprachlich dient Keramik auch als Oberbegriff für die geformten und gebrannten Produkte, die als Gebrauchs- und Ziergegenstände, Bauteile oder Werkzeuge verwendet werden. Aus Versehen zerbricht Masuko, die Schwiegertochter des Meisters, das neuste Werk Kikuemons. Nach einer durchzechten Nacht wird Masuko erhängt aufgefunden. Bei der zerbrochenen Töpferware handelt es sich um die sogenannte "Wind-Wasser-Vase" = Fuusuimaru *Suishomaru <3 *Episode 291 Die verschwundene Uhr: Zerbrochene Vase :風水 (fūsui) fengshui, feng shui :丸 (maru) ball; circular thing such as a bullet or pill; counter word for pills; being circular; make a thing circular; a whole thing :風水丸 (fūsuimaru) as referenced in the Japanese episode discussion *Pete Reynolds: Fuusui is more commonly known in the west as Fueng Shui. Most westerners have a limited idea of Fueng Shui, specifically as it pertains to properly placing furniture and using appropriate colors to have a harmonious flow of energy through your home or office, and the average Japanese is likely to think it's fortune telling. These misconceptions give but a limited insight into the full meaning of Fuusui. Fuusui is the understanding and awareness of the natural flow of energy and the forces of nature, both on a tangible and intangible level. Hatsumi Sensei has given a number of examples to help us gain insight into it. One example given was the cycle of precipitation. Water falls from the clouds in the form of rain or snow and eventually finds its way back to the sea. Water falls from the sky and flows downhill due to the force of gravity. Once in the sea, water rises in the form of vapor overcoming gravity via evaporation. As it rises, it forms clouds that are then driven by the wind back over land where the process starts all over again. This cycle involves Fuu (wind), Sui (water) and the natural forces and energies of gravity and heat. *Feng shui or fengshui (pinyin: fēngshuǐ, pronounced fə́ŋ.ʂwèi ( listen) FUNG SHWAY) is a Chinese philosophical system of harmonizing everyone with the surrounding environment. It is closely linked to Taoism. The term feng shui literally translates as "wind-water" in English. :水 (sui) one of the five classical elements in traditional Chinese philosophy and medicine: see the "Wu Xing" entry on Wikipedia *The Wu Xing (Chinese: 五行; pinyin: Wǔ Xíng), also known as the Five Elements, Five Phases, the Five Agents, the Five Movements, Five Processes, the Five Steps/Stages and the Five Planets1 is the short form of "Wǔ zhǒng liúxíng zhī qì" (五種流行之氣) or "the five types of chi dominating at different times". It is a fivefold conceptual scheme that many traditional Chinese fields used to explain a wide array of phenomena, from cosmic cycles to the interaction between internal organs, and from the succession of political regimes to the properties of medicinal drugs. *Skye's DCrewatch: The legacy of the Kikuemon name being passed down from generation to generation is likely a reference to the Raku ware of Kichizaemon. **Kichizaemon: Raku ware (楽焼 raku-yaki?) is a type of Japanese pottery traditionally used in Japanese tea ceremonies, most often in the form of chawan tea bowls. It is traditionally characterised by being hand-shaped rather than thrown; fairly porous vessels, which result from low firing temperatures; lead glazes; and the removal of pieces from the kiln while still glowing hot. *Skye's DCrewatch: Good lord that kiln is huge. **Kiln = Brennofen: The word kiln descends from the Old English cylene (/ˈkylene/, which was adapted from the Latin culīna 'kitchen, cooking-stove, burning-place. **Dark Souls - Kiln of the First Flame Bei dem Abendessen handelt es sich um Teppanyaki mit Maiskolben, Pilzen, Zwiebeln, Sake. *Teppanyaki (jap. 鉄板焼き) sind Gerichte der japanischen Küche, die auf einer Stahlplatte (鉄板, teppan) direkt bei Tisch zubereitet werden. Teppan sind in entsprechenden Restaurants in die Zubereitungsflächen am Tresen integriert oder auch in die Gästetische eingelassen. In vielen japanischen Haushalten befindet sich eine portable Heizplatte. Typische Teppanyaki-Speisen sind Okonomiyaki (inkl. Hiroshima-yaki und Modanyaki), Monjayaki und Yakisoba. *Skye: Many previous cases are mentioned and it’s pointed out that the class reunion (Episode 028 Mord unter Freunden), art museum (Episode 008 Die Strafe des Himmels), and magician (Episode 100 Mord ist keine Hexerei) cases are the only (canon) ones Kogoro’s solved while still awake. Des Weiteren wollen die Anwesenden auch von den Fällen auf der Mondschatteninsel (Episode 011 Mord bei Mondschein) und dem Nebelkobold (Episode 053 Der Nebelkobold) wissen: Moon Shadow Island and Kiri Tengu Next Conan's Hint für Episode 106 Die erste Liebe vergißt man nie: Zitronenkuchen Episode 108 Eifersucht :時代劇俳優殺人事件 Jidaigeki haiyū satsujinjiken "Mord beim Schauspieler historischer Stücke" :時代劇 (hiragana じだいげき, rōmaji jidaigeki) a genre of period drama in Japanese theater, film, and television, based on the Edo period of Japanese history (from 1600 to 1868 CE), showing the lives of samurai, farmers, craftsmen, and merchants of this time :俳優 (haiyū) male or female actor > 声優 (seiyū) a voice actor *Kogoro, Ran und Conan treffen den berühmten Schauspieler Kozaburo Hijikata in einem Café, weil dieser Rat für seine neue Detektiv-Rolle sucht. Während Kogoro und Co. in seinem Wohnzimmer warten, versucht Kogoro sich eine Zigarette mit einem angeblichen Pistolen-Feuerzeug anzuzünden. Doch ein Metallstück bricht ab und fällt auf den Boden. Nach 30 Minuten kehrt Hijikata zu seinen Gästen zurück und bietet ihnen Kaffee an. **Next Conan's Hint für Episode 109 *Conan erklärt wie dieser alle getäuscht hat. Denn dort wo Isami auf den Balkon gefallen ist, war nicht der fünfte sondern der sechste Stock. Takagi bestätigt telefonisch, dass beide Wohnungen gleich aussehen, lediglich stehen zusätzlich vier Teetassen im fünften Stock. Während Kogoro, Ran und Conan nämlich im Wohnzimmer im sechsten Stock warteten, tötete Hijikata seine Frau im fünften Stock, brachte sie rauf in die Wohnung im sechsten Stock und ließ sie auf dem Nachbarbalkon gegen die Tür lehnen, damit sie irgendwann von selbst nach draußen fallen würde. Dann kam er zurück und servierte den Tee. Alle gingen dann zusammen auf den Balkon, wo Hijikata auf seinem eigenen Telefon anrief und die Moris Zeugen wurden, wie Isami auf den Balkon stürzte. Als dann Kogoro, Ran und Conan runter in die Lobby rannten, ging er auf den Balkon und ließ die Leiche nach unten mit einem Seil auf Okitas Balkon ab, tauschte die Nummernschilder am Wohnungseingang und rannte dann an die Tür im fünften Stockwerk, wo er wild an die Tür hämmerte. Er schaffte es mithilfe eine Tricks, dass die Anzeige im Fahrstuhl manipuliert werden konnte. Er malte mit einem Filzstift eine Linie für die "6" weg, sodass es eine "5" wurde. *Der Fahrstuhl erinnerte mich an einen meiner Lieblingsfälle: Episode 051 Der verschwundene Bibliothekar: Conan erinnert sich daran, dass der Fahrstuhl überlastet war, obwohl das Gesamtgewicht eigentlich nicht zu hoch war, und sagt den anderen, dass er weiß, wo die Leiche ist, nämlich auf dem Dach des Aufzugs. *Skye's DCrewatch: It’s Donny’s in this episode. This won’t be the case later on in the series though… **Der Name des Cafés Donny's ist eine Anspielung auf das US-amerikanische Restaurant-Kette Denny's, die Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner und Dessert anbietet. **Denny's (also known as Denny's Diner on some of the locations' signage) is a full-service pancake house/coffee shop/fast casual family restaurant chain. It operates over 1,600 restaurants in the United States (including Puerto Rico and Guam), Canada, Mexico, Dominican Republic, El Salvador, Curaçao, Costa Rica, Venezuela, Honduras, Japan (transliterated as デニーズ Denīzu). **Mulholland Drive: the creature behind Winkie's Diner **X-Factor - Das Unfaßbare S01E06 The Diner = Der verlorene Sohn Episode 110 & 111 Das Spukhaus der Goblins 盗賊団謎の洋館事件 Tōzokudan nazo no yōkan jiken "Der Fall mit der Einbrecherbande im mysteriösen Haus im westlichen Stil" :盗賊 (tōzoku) thief, robber :団 (dan) group, association :謎 (nazo) a mystery, riddle, enigma :洋館 (yōkan) Western-style building (especially when referring to such buildings from the Meiji and Taishō periods) :羊羹 (yōkan) a thick jellied dessert made of adzuki (red bean paste), agar, and sugar *Kogoro wird von Misao Nakamura beauftragt, um einigen besorgniserregenden Vorkommnissen im gerade erst vom Großvater geerbten, laut diesem besonderen, Haus nachzugehen. *Conan bemerkt beim Reingehen, dass nur auf einem Balken auf der Vorterrasse ein Tiger steht, aber sich am anderen nur seltsame Löcher befinden. Die Türknäufe gleichen Löwenköpfen. **In meiner Heimatstadt gibt es in der Blumenstraße ein altes Haus, bei dem sich ein ähnliches Eingangsportal zu finden ist, mit einer intakten und einer kaputten Löwenstatue. *Die beiden Brüder zeigen den Moris und Conan erst einmal die große Uhrensammlung sowie eine Sammlung von Gegenständen mit Tiermustern. Die Brüder erzählen Kogoro, dass deren Großvater "Dämon" genannt wurde und ein berühmter Uhrmacher war, der nur Uhren mit altem Uhrwerk hergestellt hat. Beim Betrachten der Digitaluhren fällt auf, dass viele auf dem Display zerkratzt sind. Ebenso bemerkt Ran ein Foto vom Großvater mit einem jungen Mädchen, das laut den Brüdern die Enkelin eines Freundes sein soll. Als Ran über den Spitznamen nachdenkend von einer Diebesbande erzählt, die sich die Goblins nannten, lässt Misao die Teetassen fallen. **Conan, Ran und Kogoro bekommen Kaffee und, wie ich vermute, Wagashi serviert. Letztere ähneln den japanischen Süßigkeiten in Episode 274 Mord in Dichterkreisen. *Eine Gestalt sitzt in einem dunklen Zimmer. Kogoro, Ran und Conan hören von oben ein Poltern. Misao behauptet, dass es nur eine große Katze sei, die auf dem Dachboden lebe. **Diese Szene mit der gespenstischen Gestalt auf dem Dachboden fand ich als Kind wahrhaft schauerlich. Sie erinnert mich ferner an die Hörspiel-Adaption einer Holmes-Geschichte namens Das Haus bei den Blutbuchen, in der ebenfalls eine Person auf dem Dachboden festgehalten wird. *Erst jetzt bemerken alle außer Kogoro, dass auf allen Digitaluhren ein Kratzer genau hinter der dritten Ziffer ist. Daraus schlussfolgern Kogoro und Conan, das es sich um eine Art Code handelt. Kogoro glaubt, dass die Zahl "110" mit einem Hund zu tun hat, und sucht alle Digitaluhren mit Hundemotiv zusammen und bringt sie ins Wohnzimmer. Jedoch ist in keinem etwas versteckt. **Interessanter Weise können wir die deutsche Episodennummerierung an dieser Stelle als (zufälligen) Hinweis auf das Rätsel dieses Falls betrachten, da der Zahl 110 eine spezielle Bedeutung zukommt. *Um zehn nach elf Uhr klingelt die Kuckucksuhr im Arbeitszimmer und eine seltsame Figur kommt heraus, die Ran einen Schrecken einjagt. Die Figur besteht aus drei Goblins, auf deren Stirn die Buchstaben „L“, „R“ und „N“ stehen. *Die Anwesenden schauen sich die Kuckucksuhr an, auf der die drei Goblin-Figuren erschienen sind. Conan fällt auf, dass sie die Buchstaben "R", "N" und "L" auf der Stirn haben. Kogoro glaubt, dass das "R" und das "L" für die Seiten "links" und "rechts" deuten, aber zu dem "N" hat er keine Lösung parat. *Später fällt Ran ein, was sie die ganze Zeit gestört hat, nämlich dass im ganzen Haus keine Löwen zu finden sind. Kogoro erinnert sich allerdings, dass zwei am Eingang zu finden waren. Als er das Wort König hört, denkt Conan kurz nach und fängt anschließend an laut zu lachen. Es handelt sich tatsächlich um einen verzwickten Code bei den Kratzern auf den Uhren. Der Code 110 steht für Löwen. **Es bedurfte einer recht langwierigen Recherche, doch schließlich stieß ich in einem Forum auf die Lösung des Rätsels, oder wie Kogoro in Kapitel 169 ausführt: "The One-One-Zero stands for the number 110, or Hyaku juu. And the last zero is ō, the Japanese word for "king". It must mean the king of beasts....lions! That scratch between the zeros was to indicate a break between the numbers and the "o"." ***Hyaku juu no o "King of a hundred beasts" = Lion ***百 (hyaku) hundred ***王 (ō) king ***獣 (jū) beast or 十 (rōmaji jū) ten *Mit Conan's Hilfe gelangt Kogoro zur Lösung des Rätsels um die Kuckucksuhr mit den drei Goblins: "The Cuckoo Clock code! With those three letters at the head of the word "ito", you get "lito", "nito" and "rito". With Japanese pronunciation, that's "light", "night" and "right". So at night we should shine some light onto the lion on the right." **Dark Souls: Gravelord Nito, First of the Dead, is one of the four beings who found the Souls of Lords within the flame. He administers the death of all life, and offered much of the energy of his own soul to death itself. He, along with the other Lords (Gwyn, The Witch of Izalith and Seath the Scaleless) waged war against the Dragons, unleashing a miasma of death and disease upon them. When the Age of Fire began, he ventured deep underground. *Conan bemerkt in der Hintertür eine komische Abgrenzung, bei der man eine Klappe öffnen kann. Durch diese leuchten sie mit einer Taschenlampe durch die Augen des Löwen. Das Licht wird durch einen Spiegel auf dem Balken reflektiert, läuft weiter an der Wand entlang und wird schließlich durch das Loch in der Wand ins Arbeitszimmer gelenkt. Dort läutet die Kuckucksuhr und es erscheint der echte Kuckuck, an dem außerdem eine goldene Diamantenuhr hängt. *Die Armbanduhr enthält einen Hinweis auf ihre dezidierte Empfängerin, denn ihre Zeiger sind um 3:30 Uhr stehen geblieben. Auf Japanisch gelesen ergibt sich der Name Mi-Sa-O, die Enkelin des Uhrenmachers, die von den Dieben im Haus auf dem Dachboden eingesperrt wurde. **三 (mi) three und (sa) three und Zero = O *Die echte Misao ist übrigens Schriftstellerin und hat sich auf das Mystery-Genre spezialisiert. Dies erinnerte mich an einen meiner Lieblingsfälle von Inspector Barnaby: Der Tod geht ins Kino. Darin spielen lustiger Weise Anna Wilson-Jones und Joseph Beattie erneut zusammen, die mir bereits aus der britischen Fernsehserie Hex vertraut waren. Dieser Barnaby-Fall wiederum lässt mich zurück an Conan denken, nämlich an Tanz der Vampire. Episode 112 Mord mit Blitzlicht :スクープ写真殺人事件 Sukūpu shashin satsujinjiken "Der Mord um das Exklusivfoto" :スクープ (sukūpu) (journalism) a scoop, as in: a story or fact; especially, news learned and reported before anyone else :写真 (shashin) photograph *Als die Sendung beginnt und Kogoro seinen Auftritt hat, betäubt er diesen und beginnt mit der Fallauflösung. Yanase hat den Brand entfacht und auch Nakai ermordet. Jedoch bestreitet dieser die Tat und gibt an, von der anderen Seite Fotos gemacht zu haben. Nakai hat es jedoch mithilfe des Busses auf die andere Seite geschafft, dadurch konnte er es schaffen, Nakai zu erschlagen und dann einen Zündmechanismus in der Küche einzubauen. Er hat das Feuer mit ungelöschtem Kalk entfacht. Durch Berührung mit Wasser entstand dann eine chemische Reaktion, wodurch sich das Kalk auf 300 Grad erhitzte. **Calciumoxid, auch gebrannter Kalk, Branntkalk, ungelöschter Kalk, Kalkerde oder Ätzkalk, ist ein weißes Pulver, das mit Wasser unter starker Wärmeentwicklung reagiert. Durch die Reaktion mit Wasser wird Calciumhydroxid (gelöschter Kalk, Kalkwasser) gebildet. Gebrannter (ungelöschter) Kalk ist stark ätzend, Kontakt mit den Augen kann zur Erblindung führen. **Kogoro: "So funktionieren zum Beispiel auch Dosen mit heißem Sake, die sich vermeintlich von selber erwärmen." **A Self-heating can is an enhancement of the common food can. Self-heating cans have dual chambers, one surrounding the other, making a self-heating food package. The source of the heat for the self-heated can is an exothermic reaction that the user initiates by pressing on the bottom of the can. The can is manufactured as a triple-walled container. A container for the beverage surrounds a container of the heating agent separated from a container of water by a thin breakable membrane. When the user pushes on the bottom of the can, a rod pierces the membrane, allowing the water and heating agent to mix. The resulting reaction releases heat and thus warms the beverage surrounding it. The heating agent and responsible reaction vary from product to product. Calcium oxide is used in the following reaction: CaO(s)+ H2O(l) → Ca(OH)2(s) *Conan vermutet, dass er auch die früheren Brände gelegt hat und Nakai ihm auf die Schliche gekommen ist. Als Beweis zeigt er das Foto, das er bei Professor Agasa vergrößert hat. *Mit Hilfe seiner ausgeklügelten Software konnte Professor Agasa das gescannte Photo unter Modifikation bestimmter Filter (das Wetter zur Tatzeit, die Uhrzeit des Brandes, die Position des Mondes und der Sterne, sowie die beim Feuer entstandene Hitze) deutlich verschärfen. **Skye's DCrewatch: JESUS CHRIST! 40,000 DPI!? Even in my graphic design class in college we only worked with 360 DPI max! *Als Professor Agasa das Magazin scannt, sieht man auf der Rückseite die Abbildung einer Getränkedose mit der Aufschrift Jetter Mars. **Jetter Mars ジェッターマルス Jettā Marusu is an anime series directed by Rintaro and written by Osamu Tezuka. *Da Yanase von seinen Ausführungen unbeeindruckt ist, fragt Conan ihn, wo er die goldene Uhr, die er bei der Preisverleihung bekommen hat, gelassen hat. Die Uhr wurde nämlich in der Wohnung gefunden. Yanase spielt jedoch weiterhin den Unschuldigen und Conan ruft Megure auf die Bühne, der eine Diskette mit Blitzbildern mitgebracht hat. Diese Bilder zeigen, dass Yanase noch um 22.20 Uhr die Uhr getragen hat. Yanase gesteht kurz darauf die Tat. *Zu Beginn der Episode sieht man Kogoro und Nakai mit gelben Bierdosen, die sich optisch an der japanische Biermarke Yebisu zu orientieren scheinen. **Yebisu ヱビス Ebisu is one of Japan's oldest beer brands, first brewed in Tokyo in 1890 by the Japan Beer Brewery Company. Yebisu comes in two main varieties: Yebisu (Premium), a Dortmunder/export lager and Yebisu Black, a Euro dark lager. Yebisu is notable in that its Japanese name includes the now-obsolete we kana (character) (ヱ or ゑ), an anachronism (historical kana usage). This can lead to confusion when romanized, as the "Y" is not pronounced. The Tokyo neighborhood of Ebisu was named for the beer, which was originally produced there, though the we kana was later dropped. The pronunciations of both "Yebisu" and "Ebisu" are the same. Episode 126 Im falschen Film *Erstausstrahlung in Deutschland am 14.03.2003 仮面ヤイバー殺人事件 Kamen yaibā satsujinjiken 仮面 (kamen) "mask, disguise" > Confer: Episode 198 Das Haus der 200 Masken 呪いの仮面は冷たく笑う Noroi no kamen wa tsumetaku warau "Die verfluchten Masken lachen eiskalt" *Conan und die Detective Boys erwarten vor dem Eingang des Beika-Schreins Kogoro und dessen Tochter Ran, die vorhaben, ein neu eröffnetes indisches Restaurant zu besuchen. *Der Beika-Tempel ist Schauplatz von Episode 022 Der geheimnisvolle Löwenhund **Next Conan's Hint: Brotkrumen **Episode 047 Mediziner unter sich: Türklopfer mit Löwenkopf **Episode 110 Spukhaus der Goblins: Löwenstatuen am Eingang hyaku juu no ou "king of 100 animals" **Das Spukhaus der Goblins gibt in meiner Heimatstadt in der Blumenstraße 14. Am Eingang befinden sich eine intakte und eine kaputte Löwen-Statue. Episode 130 Zahlenspiele :お天気お姉さん誘拐事件 Otenki onēsan yūkaijiken "Die Entführung der Wetterfee" :天気 (tenki) weather :お姉さん (onēsan) (honorific) elder sister. Used as term of address to one's own older sister, and to refer to other people's older sisters :誘拐 (yūkai) "kidnapping, abduction" *Confer: Episode 789 Conan nimmt die Detective Boys zu sich nach Hause, da es fast zu regnen beginnt. Dort angekommen sieht Genta, dass der Anrufbeantworter blinkt. Er drückt neugierig darauf und alle zusammen erfahren dass Aki Asano, von Nichiuri-TV, Kogoro sprechen will. Die Detective Boys beschließen dort hinzugehen, um Frau Asano zu fragen, weshalb sie den Privatdetektiv sprechen möchte. Im Empfangsbereich des Senders treffen die Detective Boys Frau Asano und erklären ihr, dass der Privatdetektiv derzeit nicht in Tokio ist. Allerdings bieten sie ihr die Hilfe der Detective Boys an. Frau Asano findet die Idee sehr lustig. Daher speichert sie sich spontan die Nummer von Conans Pager, den dieser kurz zuvor von Ran bekommen hatte. Auch erklärt sie den Kindern, dass sie gerne Nachrichten in Ziffern schreibt. Als Ayumi sie fragt wie das geht, gibt ihr Frau Asano ein Beispiel: Die Zahl 428 lässt sich in die einzelnen Ziffern 4 (shi), 2 (bu) und 8 (ya) zerlegen. Diese klingen nacheinander ausgesprochen wie der Tokioter Stadtteil Shibuya. :しぶや Shibuya "harsh valley" :し shi 4 :ぶ bu 2 :や(っつ) ya(ttsu) 8 Um 19:20 bekommt Conan eine weitere Nachricht mit der Zahl "2003". Es folgen weitere Nachrichten mit den Zahlen "0", "00", "096" und "5656". *2003: Die Detective Boys treffen sich später in einem Burgerladen wieder. Conan bekommt eine Nachricht von Ran auf seinen Pager und ruft sie zurück. Beim Telefonieren bemerkt er, dass die Zahl "2003" senkrecht gelesen "moon", das englische Wort für "Mond", ergibt. *Skye's DCrewatch: This seems to be the same Burger Shop we saw in Movie 1. (Or at least one in its chain…?) *0, 00, 096, 5656: Conan erklärt weiter, das ihnen Frau Asano mit den Zahlencodes Wettersymbole übermittelt hat. Die Zahl "0" bedeutet wolkenlos, die Zahl "00" bedeutet bewölkt und die Zahl "096" bedeutet Regen. Ayumi fragt, was dann die Zahl "5656" heißen soll. Conan seine Freunde, das Geräusch eines Donners nachzumachen. Die Detective Boys imitierten es und sagen go-roku-go-roku. Go, heißt auf Japanisch fünf und ro sechs. Das ganze zweimal hintereinander ergibt die Zahl "5656". Also wird Frau Asano an einem Ort festgehalten, an dem es gegen 20:30 Uhr geregnet und gewittert hat. Conan bekommt eine weitere Nachricht mit der Zahl "0109". Genta, der schon wieder Hunger bekommt, vermutet, dass die Null für den Buchstaben O steht und Herr Ober bedeutet: „Herr Ober einen Donut, nein gleich lieber neun“ *0109: Conan fragt einen Angestellten, wo die Bühnendekoration gelagert wird. Er rennt schnell dorthin und erklärt den Detective Boys unterwegs, dass die Bühnendekoration odogu heißt. Man müsse die Zahl einfach chinesisch lesen. :大道具 (ōdōgu) "(stage, film) scenery; stage setting; set" *9109: Diese Zahl steht für den Namen der Entführerin steht. :The one who kidnapped Aki Asano is Kazumi Tsukumo as revealed from number 9109 which read "tsukumo". 雲 Kumo ist das japanische Wort für "Wolke". :九十九 Tsukumo "Neun-Zehn-Neun" *Skye's DCrewatch: Also, just a language quirk, but it still amuses me to hear the term “Pocket Bell” (ポケベル) used for “pager”. *Pager: A wireless telecommunications device that receives text or voice messages = ポケットベル (pokettoberu), ポケベル (pokeberu), ページャ (pēja) *Skye's DCrewatch: Concerning Mister Kobayashi: He appears to be the character design on which Detective Kobayashi was based. (Granted his hair has changed a bit, but the eyes are definitely the same.) *Skye's DCrewatch: The news segment makes a reference to both the Tokyo Spirits and Big Osaka. **Episoden mit Fußball-/Baseball-Bezug: **Episode 042 Die zerschnittene Flagge: Ran, Sonoko, Conan und Kogoro gehen zu einem Baseballspiel der Beika-Oberschule gegen die Shuko-Oberschule. **Episode 140 Schüsse im Stadion: Die Detective Boys, Conan und Ai sehen sich ein Spiel der Tokyo Spirits live im Stadion an. **Episode 301 Der Falsche Fan: Die Detective Boys sind bei einem Fußballspiel der Tokyo Spirits gegen Noir Tokyo, bei dem Hideo Akagi und Naoki Uemura das Spiel kurz vor dem Ende der zweiten Halbzeit für sich entscheiden können und den Tokyo Spirits zum Sieg verhelfen. **Episode 325 Parade in Gefahr: Die Detective Boys beobachten zusammen mit Professor Agasa eine Parade der Fußballmannschaft Tokyo Spirits, da diese die japanische Meisterschaft gewonnen haben. Conan fragt Ai, weshalb sie als Big Osaka-Fan der Siegesparade der Tokio Spirits beiwohnt. Das Mädchen antwortet, sie sei gekommen, um die Spirits zu verfluchen, damit sie in der nächsten Saison verlieren. Episode 142 Tödlicher Zauber *Erstausstrahlung in Deutschland am 07.04.2003 :奇術愛好家殺人事件（事件篇) "Kijutsu aikōka satsujinjiken (Jiken hen)" "Mord unter Zauberfans (Ereignis-Teil)" :奇術 kijutsu "magic, conjuring; sleight of hand" or 鬼術 kijutsu "spellcraft, sorcery, demonic magic" :愛好家 aikōka "fan, enthusiast, lover" *Ran begibt sich mit ihrer besten Freundin Sonoko zu einem Treffen der Hobbyzauberer. Das Treffen findet in einem entlegenen Haus im Gebirge statt. *Nicknames der Zauberfans (im Englischen: Handles) **Sonoko = Zauberlehrling (Magician's Apprentice) **Kikue Tanaka = Falsche Pupille (Impostor Child) & Schatten (Shadow Monk) ***Demon's Souls: Old Monk, Tower of Latria, World 3-3 ***Old Monk ist ein Rum aus Indien, der im Allgemeinen sieben, im selteren Falle auch zwölf Jahre gelagert wird. Es handelt sich um einen dunklen Rum mit 42,8 % Vol. Alkohol und einem an Schokolade erinnernden Geruch und Geschmack. Old Monk wird in Ghaziabad in Indien produziert. **Toshiya Hamano = Verschwindendes Häschen (Disappearing Bunny) **Naoko Kuroda = Illusion (Illusion) **Yoshinori Ara = Schweigsamer Bauchredner **Katsuki Doitou = Red Herring ***Der Begriff Red Herring ist eine englische Redewendung und steht für eine rhetorische Taktik, die auf eine falsche Fährte führen soll. Im deutschen Sprachraum ist auch die Lehnübersetzung Roter Hering oder das Metonym Nebelkerze gebräuchlich. ***Die Silben des Namens Doitou Katsuki (in der deutschen Fassung wird der Vorname als Doitoi ausgesprochen) lassen sich umstellen zu Kaito Kid: どいとう かつき Doitou Katsuki = かいとう きつど Kaitou Kitsudo **Tsutomu Nishiyama = Fluchtkönig (Escape King) *Conan und Kogoro kehren derweil um und sehen noch wie die Hängebrücke – der einzige Zugang zu dem entlegenen Haus – in Flammen steht. Conan stürzt sich todesmutig in die selbigen, um Ran und die anderen zu warnen. Ran spürt Unbehagen und geht nach draußen. Sie sieht Conan ohnmächtig vor dem Haus liegen. Ran nimmt ihn in ihre Arme. Er sagt ihr mit letzter Kraft, dass sie weglaufen soll und wird erneut ohnmächtig. Ran und Sonoko bringen Conan in ihr Zimmer und legen ihn auf eines der Betten. *Skye's DCrewatch: Kogoro picked up on the smell of gasoline or some sort of fuel on the bridge which would be used to burn it down later. Conan doesn’t pick up on this of course because of his cold and was unable to smell anything. *Hängebrücken: **Detektiv Conan Episode 035 Die Mumie im Wald **Sailor Moon Episode 171 Nehelenia's Traumwelt (Pluto & Venus, Feuerherzenkette) *Skye's DCrewatch: The magicians mentioned are indeed, dead, as stated. First is Toichi Kuroba, Kaito Kuroba’s father and the original Kaitou Kid. This is the first time we’ve seen him on-screen (I think?). Next, is Yashirou Kinoshita, who was killed in a stage accident by the last magician, Motoyasu Tsukumo. (Who as we saw in episode 96, was murdered as revenge.) **Episode 100 Mord ist keine Hexerei *Abendessen *Als Herr Ara nun den Wein bringt, erkennt Conan die Lösung des Rätsels anhand der umgedrehten Schiffsgrafik auf einer der Weinflaschen. **Detektiv Conan Episode 254 Mord im Weinkeller **Noir Episode 005 Les Soldats: Rätsel um die Whiskey-Flasche Scapo Scotch Whiskey 1960 - Symbolen - Am unteren Ende des Etiketts befinden sich auf den Schriftzeichen Southerry Edinburgh KW2754A verschiedene geometrische Symbole - Die Lösung des Rätsels führt Mireille in die Katakomben auf dem Friedhof. Dort findet sie das Manuskript von Les Soldats. *Katsuki schießt nun die beiden Pfeile in zwei große Baumstämme. Die Form der Schnüre entspricht nun zwei Segeln einer Yacht. Nun wird eine eingerollte Matratze als Ersatz für den Toten an die Enden der zwei langen Schnüre gebunden. Die Matratze kann somit wie bei einer Seilbahn an den zwei langen Schnüren in der Mitte herunterrutschen. Sie landet neben dem Toten. *Kikue Tanaka's grandfather was the magician Harui Fuden. He used her online account Impostor Child to chat with the others. *Anagramm Doitou Katsuki = Kaitou Kid - The tsu becomes silent in Japanese. *Kaito's Drachengleiter > Die Kisugi-Schwestern benutzen als Katzenauge ähnliche Gleitschirme, um die Kunstmuseen zu infiltrieren *X-Factor - Das Unfaßbare: Tödlicher Zauber Episode 145 Ein rabenschwarzer Mord Erstausstrahlung in Deutschland am 10.04.2003 (der 20. Geburtstag meines lieben Bruders) :消えた凶器捜索事件 Kieta kyōki sōsaku jiken "Der Fall um die Suche nach der verschwundenen Mordwaffe" :消える (kieru) to disappear; to vanish :凶器 (kyōki) deadly weapon :捜索 (sōsaku) search (rescue of a missing person etc.) or investigation (police investigation) :渡り鴉 (watarigarasu) raven :烏 (karasu) a crow; a raven *からすのパンやさん Karasu no Panya-san = Mr. Crow's Bakery <3 Mika wurde von jemandem erwürgt, jedoch befinden sich nur im vorderen Bereich des Halses Würgemale. Außerdem finden sie etwas kleines Blaues unter einem Fingernagel, wobei es sich um Plastik handeln könnte. Im Raum befinden sich neben der Einkaufstüte mit Snacks auf dem Tisch, ein Mantel aus der Reinigung – eingepackt in Folie und mit einem Bügel – und ein Kleid – ebenfalls frisch aus der Reinigung jedoch schon ausgepackt, ohne Bügel und auf dem Boden liegend. Als die Detective Boys auf ein Müllnetz stoßen, welches Raben vom Müll fern halten sollen, vermutet Conan, dass ein Rabe den Kleiderbügel zum Nestbau mitgenommen haben könnte. Nach gemeinsamer Suche mit den Microremittern finden sie in einem Park endlich das Nest mit einem blauen Kleiderbügel. Daraufhin konfrontieren Kommissar Megure und Inspektor Takagi Frau Goto mit dem Kleiderbügel und bestätigen, dass es sich dabei um die Mordwaffe handelt und sogar etwas Blut an dem scharfen Ende ist. *Gert Anhalt's Dokumentation Die Raben von Tokyo Das Charakterdesign und das Opfer/Täter-Schema erinnerten mich an Episode 020 Verräterische Blüten: *Episode 145 Ein rabenschwarzer Mord: Friseur-Assistentin Mika Mitsui wird von ihrer Chefin Midori Goto erdrosselt. *Episode 020 Verräterische Blüten: Sekretärin Mika Taniguchi wird von ihrer Chefin, der Modedesignerin Eiko Ashiya, erstochen. Episode 146 Das Geheimnis des alten Schlosses :青の古城探索事件 Ao no kojō tansaku jiken "Der Fall um die Erkundung des blauen, alten Schlosses" :青 ao "blue, green, pale" :古城 kojō "an old castle" :探索 tansaku "search, lookup, exploration, hunt" Die Detective Boys sind zusammen mit Professor Agasa unterwegs zum Zelten, doch am Zeltplatz merkt dieser, dass er die Ausrüstung vergessen hat. So müssen sie wieder umdrehen, doch der Professor verfährt sich. Conan befürchtet, dass sie im Auto übernachten müssen, doch bald kommt ein Schloss in Sicht, das sich ganz in ihrer Nähe befindet, und so setzt der Professor Kurs auf das Schloß der Familie Mamiya. Ayumi entdeckt im Garten ein Pferd und Genta und Mitsuhiko entdecken ein weiteres, wundern sich jedoch darüber, dass sich nur die Köpfe auf dem Rasen befinden. Ai erklärt ihnen, dass es sich um große Schachfiguren handelt. Conan lässt sich daraufhin ein Zimmer zeigen, von wo aus er die Schachfiguren sehen kann. Genta und Mitsuhiko befinden sich in dem Zimmer nebenan. Als Genta fast aus dem Fenster fällt, begibt sich Conan hinüber. Vor Erleichterung, dass Genta nichts passiert ist, stützt sich Conan an der Wand ab und merkt, dass sowohl das eine als auch das andere Fenster ziemlich nah an der Wand gebaut ist und geht davon aus, dass sich ein Zwischenraum in der Wand befindet muss. Kurz darauf untersucht er die Wand, stapelt ein paar Bücher auf einem Stuhl, dreht an der Uhr, die sich im Zimmer befindet und verschwindet mit einem Schrei im Geheimgang. *Benjamin Blümchen 099 Der Geheimgang: Klein-Känga ist durch eine alte Holzklappe in einen Geheimgang gefallen, der nach Neustadt führt. Karla Kolumna klettert hinterher, um zu helfen. Da wird der Gang durch herunterfallende Steine verschüttet. Benjamin und Otto suchen das andere Ende des Gangs, um die beiden zu befreien. Während Conan den Gang weiter untersucht, auf ein Skelett stößt und von einer nicht erkennbaren Person überwältigt wird, suchen die Kinder nach ihm. Ai bemerkt anhand des Stuhls, der Bücher und der Uhr was los ist und richtet alles wieder her um ebenfalls an der Uhr zu drehen. Als sie damit beginnt, kommt Takahito Mamiya rein und fordet sie auf damit aufzuhören, es sei zu gefährlich. Als der Professor fragt, ob die Kinder etwas angestellt haben, erwidern diese, dass sie Conan suchen, da er verschwunden sei. Sie suchen auf der Toilette doch auch dort ist der nicht. *Episode 174 Sonne, Mond & Sterne: Der Professor und die Kinder entdecken auf dem Dachboden das Skelett des alten Mannes, der die 1-Yen-Münzen geschnitzt und die Geheimcodes verfasst hat. *Takahito Mamiya wird gesprochen von David Nathan **Johnny Depp in Chocolat & Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik **Gruselkabinett 01 Carmilla der Vampir & 08/09 Spuk in Hill House **H. P. Lovecraft's Bibliothek des Schreckens **Shuunen in: Detektiv Conan 053 Der Nebelkobold **Piccolo in: Dragon Ball Z **Spike in: Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen Kurze Zeit später kommt der Butler und teilt ihnen mit, dass das Abendessen fertig ist und der Junge sicherlich wiederkommt, wenn der Hunger groß genug ist. Das wahrhaft großzügige Gastmahl umfasst Brötchen mit Butter, Salat mit gekochten Eierchen, Tomatensuppe, Kuchen, verschiedene Obstsorten und Wein. Das Fleischgericht kann ich leider nicht weiter identifizieren, aber es könnte sich durchaus um zartes Rinderfilet handeln. Währenddessen kommt eine Hausdame und bringt Ayumi eine Tüte, in der sie Brötchen für Conan einpackt, damit dieser etwas zu Essen hat, wenn er wieder auftaucht. Mitsuru hofft, dass sich Conan nicht am Turm befindet, in dem vor vier Jahren seine Frau verbrannte und zwei Jahre später ein Diener auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden ist. Zehn Tage nach dem Verschwinden lag der Diener verhungert im Wald und man ging davon aus, dass er sich verlaufen habe, doch die anderen Angestellten konnten das nicht glauben. Nach diesem Ereignis wurde der Turm versiegelt. Nach dem Essen machen sich alle auf die Suche nach Conan. Zusammen begeben sich die vier Kinder in das Zimmer, in welchem sich die Uhr befindet. Sie bauen alles auf, wie Conan es zuvor tat und drehen an der Uhr. Wieder öffnet sich die Geheimtür und die Kinder begeben sich ins Innere. Auf einer Treppe entdeckt Ai frisches Blut und zieht in Betracht, dass es Conans sein könnte. Mitsuhiko findet in eine der Stufen eingraviert: 'Diese Person tut so, als wäre sie ich. Sie ist hinter dem Schatz des Schlosses'. Die Schachfiguren ergeben das Wort Egghead, was soviel bedeutet wie "Intellektueller", und verweisen damit auf das Portraitgemälde des verstorbenen Hausherren. Dreht man das Bild, so gelangt man über eine dahinter verborgene Geheimtür zum (immateriellen, rein ideellen) Schatz: dem grandiosen Ausblick auf das Landschaftspanorama. Die damalige Haushälterin der Familie Mamiya, Mutsumi Nishikawa, ließ sich umoperieren und versuchte, sich in Gestalt der alten Frau Masuyo Mamiya des Schatzes zu bemächtigen. *Sie wird gesprochen von Luise Lunow = Edna in Marvin, das steppende Pferd Episode 168 Stille auf der Ringlinie :沈黙の環状線 Chinmoku no kanjōsen "Stille auf der Ringlinie" :環状線 (kanjōsen) (rail transport) loop line :沈黙 (chinmoku) silence, reticence :とべない沈黙 Tobenai Chinmoku = Silence Has No Wings *Realms of the Haunting: Florentine's Library Guard "Your reticence is unusual." An einem Sonntagabend befinden sich Ran, Conan und Kogoro auf dem Rückweg von einem Klienten. Als sie den U-Bahnhof erreichen, sehen sie gerade ihren Zug wegfahren. Kurz nach ihnen treffen Seiji Kurata, Shizuka Kawai und Yukiko Mori, drei Angestellte einer Werbefirma, am Bahnhof ein. Aus ihrem Gespräch lässt sich schließen, dass Yukiko während der Arbeit ein Fehler unterlaufen ist, weshalb sie ausnahmsweise an einem Sonntag arbeiten mussten. Kurz bevor der Zug einfährt beschließt Yukiko, sich noch schnell ein Getränk an einem Automaten am Bahnsteig zu kaufen. *Das Setting dieses Falls erinnerte mich an Episode 158 Tod in der Straßenbahn. *Eine Ringlinie oder Rundlinie, auch Ringverkehr, Rundverkehr, Ringkurs, Rundkurs oder seltener Kreislinie genannt, ist eine spezielle kreisförmige Linienführung im öffentlichen Personennahverkehr, bei welcher Anfangs- und Endpunkt identisch sind. Weltweit existieren über 30 Ringlinien in U- und S-Bahn-ähnlichen Systemen. Prominente Beispiele sind die U-Bahn-Ringlinien in London (Circle Line), Glasgow, Madrid und Moskau sowie die Yamanote- und die Ōedo-Linie in Tokio. *The Loop Line (環状線 Kanjōsen?) is the main set of tracks for Beika City and was featured prominently in The Time-Bombed Skyscraper. As its name suggests, this track runs in a loop around Beika City. A majority of the stations seem to be based on the real-life Yamanote Line. Den Beweis liefert die eingelegte Disc in Yukiko's Mini-Disc Player, auf der sich Kiyomi bei Yukiko bedankt, da sie ihr ihren Player als Ersatz für den Zerstörten geliehen hat. Die Täterin gesteht und als Motiv gibt sie an, dass die Tote ihr den Freund ausgespannt hatte. *Die MiniDisc (MD) ist ein von dem Unternehmen Sony entwickeltes magneto-optisches Speichermedium zur digitalen Aufnahme und Wiedergabe von Musik und Sprache. Für Audio-MiniDiscs sind sowohl stationäre MiniDisc-Decks als auch portable MiniDisc-Walkman (mit oder ohne Aufnahmefunktion) erhältlich. Die MiniDisc-Geräte hatten als erste Audiogeräte einen eingebauten Puffer (bei stationären Abspielgeräten in der Regel sechs Sekunden, bei älteren tragbaren Geräten ca. 10 und bei heutigen tragbaren Geräten über 200 Sekunden), der das fehlerfreie Abspielen bei Vibrationen oder Stößen ermöglichte. Die Universal Media Disc (UMD) ist ein von Sony eigens für die PlayStation Portable entwickeltes Speichermedium, um Spiele, Filme und Musik auf der PlayStation Portable abspielen zu können. Das runde Speichermedium (ähnlich einer DVD) wird von einer Plastikhülle (Caddy, Cartridge ähnlich einer Diskette) geschützt. Grundsätzlich ähnelt die UMD in Design und Abmessungen auch Sonys MiniDisc, die als Nachfolgemedium für die Audiokassette gedacht war. *Skye's DCrewatch: The mini-discs contain Yoko Okino, Miho Komatsu, and Two-Mix music. *Noir's Ending Kirei na Kanjou Episode 174 Sonne, Mond & Sterne Dies ist seither einer meiner absoluten Lieblingsfälle. Ich habe einfach ein Faible für dieses alte Herrenhaus-Setting und die rätselhaften Geheimcodes, die für japanophile Sprachfreunde wie mich auch einen durchaus pädagogischen Mehrwert bergen. Schließlich basieren die mit Hilfe von Sonne, Mond und Sterne-Symbolen verschlüsselten Begriffe auf Hiragana, einer der japanischen Silbenschriften. :月と星と太陽の秘密 Tsuki to hoshi to taiyō no himitsu "Das Geheimnis von Mond, Stern und Sonne" :月 (tsuki) the moon; the lunar cycle, a month; (tarot) The Moon; the eighteenth trump or major arcana card in most traditional Tarot decks :月野 うさぎ Tsukino Usagi = Moon Bunny :星 (hoshi) a stellar object, e.g. star, planet, satellite, or a comet :太陽 (taiyō) the sun; (tarot) The Sun; the nineteenth trump or major arcana card in most traditional Tarot decks :秘密 (himitsu) secret :ハリー・ポッターと秘密の部屋 (Harī Pottā to Himitsu no Heya) Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Professor Agasa lädt Conan und die Detective Boys in die Villa seines verstorbenem Onkels Kurisuke Agasa ein. Dort sollte angeblich ein Schatz versteckt sein, doch in Wahrheit hat der Professor alles vorbereitet und einige Spielsachen unter einem Bett im Gästezimmer versteckt. Die Kinder haben von Professor Agasa außerdem seine neueste Erfindung geschenkt bekommen, die er ursprünglich für eine Firma namens Bundai entwickelt hat, den sogenannten Yaiba Reco-Changer. *Bandai バンダイ war ein japanischer Spielzeughersteller und ist seit der Fusion mit Namco eine Marke von Bandai Namco. Nachdem Bandai im Jahre 2005 mit dem Videospiele-Hersteller Namco fusioniert hat, ist Bandai nur noch eine Marke des neuen Unternehmens Bandai Namco Holdings. Namco und Bandai bilden zusammen den drittgrößten Spielzeughersteller der Welt. K.K. Bandai Namco Entertainment vertrieb unter anderem auch Dark Souls und Dark Souls II. Other past products include: The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog, an Irish/American fantasy-adventure television series set in a fantasy version of ancient Ireland. *Tír na nÓg "Land of the Young" or Tír na hÓige "Land of Youth" is one of the names for the Otherworld, or perhaps for a part of it. It is depicted as a supernatural realm of everlasting youth, beauty, health, abundance and joy. Professor Agasa's Code besteht aus folgenden Zeichen: :モザリサワソデル (mo za ri sa wa so te ru) Die Zeichen wurden von ihm in den Boden des Lesezimmers geschnitzt. Wenn man diese Buchstaben jeweils um eine Position im Alphabet verschiebt, entsteht die Anweisung: :ヤジルシヲタドレ (ya ji ru shi wo ta do re)"If you shift each letter back by one you get Ya ji ru shi wo ta do re, which means Follow the Arrows!" was soviel heißt wie „Folge dem Pfeil“. :矢印を辿れ :矢 (ya) arrow :印 (shirushi) mark, sign, indication, symbol :を (wo) along, following a specified route, track, orbit, etc. :辿 (tadoru) follow, pursue (a road, course), follow a hyperlink :れ (re) nominalizing suffix used to form pronouns, often from demonstratives: one, thing Nun soll man einen Pfeil suchen, der dann wiederum auf einen anderen Pfeil zeigt. Den ersten Pfeil bilden die Zeiger der Uhr an der Wand im Lesezimmer, die beide genau auf die „6“ zeigen. *Conan's explanation: "Look! That clock has stopped unnaturally at 6:30. At six thirty, the long hand and the short hand of a clock are usually off-set from each other, right? The fact that these hands are right on top of each other means that someone intentionally adjusted the hands of the clock!" *Confer: Episode 146 Das Geheimnis des alten Schlosses: Conan verstellt die Zeiger der Wanduhr und legt dadurch einen Geheimgang frei, der sich zwischen zwei benachbarten Zimmern befindet. Die Zeiger verweisen auf eine Kommode, wo ein unordentlicher Stapel Spielkarten liegt. Das Pik-Ass liegt ganz oben und wurde mit Heftzwecken an der Kommode befestigt. Die Spitze des Pik-Ass zeigt auf ein Schachbrett an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes. Darauf stehen Schachfiguren, die einen Pfeil bilden, welcher wiederum auf die Tür des Nachbarzimmers zeigt. *Confer: Episode 146 Das Geheimnis des Alten Schlosses: Die Schachfiguren im Garten bilden das Wort EGGHEAD. Im Nachbarzimmer befinden sich auf dem Tisch Spuren im Staub, die darauf hinweisen, dass dort etwas gestanden haben muss. Neben dem Schreibtisch liegt ein Modellflugzeug auf dem Boden, welches genau auf die Spuren im Staub passt. Das Modellflugzeug deutet auf das Bett und so findet Genta die Schatzkiste unter dem Bett. Als die Detective Boys diese öffnen, finden sie zum Schreck aller nur zerstörte Spielsachen. Daraufhin erklärt Conan, dass ein Einbrecher sie in einem Wutanfall zerstört haben muss und er und die Detective Boys wenden sie sich dem Sonne, Mond und Sterne-Code zu und finden ihn schließlich auf zehn Gegenständen. Jedoch finden die Detective Boys nicht nur die Hinweise des Professors, sondern auch einen mysteriösen Symbol-Code, der auf mehreren Gegenständen im Haus geschrieben steht. Bei der Begutachtung der astronomischen Zeichen erinnert sich Conan an die Holmes-Geschichte Die tanzenden Männchen: "Oh, you mean the odd hieroglyphs that look like dancing figures, featured in one of the Sherlock Holmes novels? I believe that was a code designed to look like a kid's doodles...." *Rätsel Tanzende Männchen: "Zunächst würde ich nach dem "E" suchen, weil das in Texten recht häufig vorkommt *glaub ich zumindest" *Georges Perec - Anton Voyl's Fortgang: A Void, translated from the original French La Disparition (literally, "The Disappearance"), is a 300-page French lipogrammatic novel, written in 1969 by Georges Perec, entirely without using the letter e (except for the author's name), following Oulipo constraints. *A lipogram (from Ancient Greek: λειπογράμματος, leipográmmatos, "leaving out a letter") is a kind of constrained writing or word game consisting of writing paragraphs or longer works in which a particular letter or group of letters is avoided—usually a common vowel, and frequently E, the most common letter in the English language. Larousse defines a lipogram as a "literary work in which one compels oneself strictly to exclude one or several letters of the alphabet". Extended Ancient Greek texts avoiding the letter sigma are the earliest examples of lipograms. *Sigma (upper-case Σ, lower-case σ, lower-case in word-final position ς; Greek: σίγμα) is the eighteenth letter of the Greek alphabet. Upper-case Σ is used as a symbol for: the summation operator; the set of symbols that form an alphabet in linguistics and computer science *Oulipo (French pronunciation: ulipo, short for French: Ouvroir de littérature potentielle; roughly translated: "workshop of potential literature") is a loose gathering of (mainly) French-speaking writers and mathematicians who seek to create works using constrained writing techniques. It was founded in 1960 by Raymond Queneau and François Le Lionnais. Other notable members have included novelists Georges Perec and Italo Calvino, poets Oskar Pastior, Jean Lescure and poet/mathematician Jacques Roubaud. Constraints are used as a means of triggering ideas and inspiration, most notably Perec's "story-making machine", which he used in the construction of Life A User's Manual. As well as established techniques, such as lipograms (Perec's novel A Void) and palindromes, the group devises new methods, often based on mathematical problems, such as the knight's tour of the chess-board and permutations. *Italo Calvino - Cosmicomics: Cover artwork by M. C. Escher & Qwfwq *A knight's tour is a sequence of moves of a knight on a chessboard such that the knight visits every square only once. If the knight ends on a square that is one knight's move from the beginning square (so that it could tour the board again immediately, following the same path), the tour is closed, otherwise it is open. The most notable example is the 10 × 10 Knight's Tour which sets the order of the chapters in Georges Perec's novel Life a User's Manual. **Inspector Barnaby - König, Dame, Tod: Schachanweisung Sicilian Defense **Inspector Lewis - Fearful Symmetry (Erstausstrahlung 4.5.2014 = mein 26. Geburtstag) Professor Agasa erwähnt daraufhin, daß seine Tante Teiko jährlich einmal einen seltsamen Brief in Hiragana bekam, in dem jedes Mal etwas stand wie „Liebe Frau Lehrerin und bleiben Sie gesund.“ Da sie nicht in Kanji verfasst wurden, kann es keiner ihrer ehemaligen Schüler/innen sein, da Hiragana eine sehr einfache Schrift ist und unter Erwachsenen wenig verwendet wird. Doch das eigentlich seltsame an den Briefen war, dass jedes Mal diese seltsamen Sonne, Mond und Sterne-Zeichen als Rahmen um die Briefe gemalt wurden. :(を)見る (wo miru) to see, to watch, to observe, to look at something *Anagrams: In Japanese, they like to attribute syllables from the language to numbers (ie for phone numbers on commercials etc.). Not to mention a LOT of Japanese horror games and movies have mysterious numbers that translate into syllables. Conan erklärt, dass der Sonne, Mond und Sterne Code mit Hiragana in Verbindung steht. Schaut man sich die Symbole genauer an, stellt man fest, dass es nur einmal eine schwarze Sonne gibt. Schaut man sich nun einmal die Hiragana-Silben-Tabelle an, stellt man fest, dass nur das „ん“ (gesprochen „n“) keine Variationen hat. Die kleinen weißen und schwarzen Punkte an den Zeichen stehen dabei für dakuten (zwei kleine Striche die man im Japanischen oben rechts einer Silben anfügt, damit sie stimmhaft betont wird) und handakuten(ein kleiner Kreis neben einer Silbe, der diese als stimmlos markiert). *Zusätzlich gibt es zwei diakritische Zeichen: Mit dem dakuten (゛) wird ein stimmloser Konsonant in einen stimmhaften gewandelt, k→g, t→d, s→z und h→b. Mit dem handakuten (゜) wird ein h in ein p verwandelt. Conan's Lösungstabelle: Symbole = Japanisch = Deutsch/Englisch :01) 皿 Sara = Teller/Plate :02) かびん Kabin = Vase :03) ろうそくたて Rōsokutate = Kerzenständer/Candlestick :04) プロペラ Puropera = Propeller :05) あぶらえ Aburae = Ölgemälde/Oil Painting :06) レコード Rekōdo = Schallplatte/Record :07) にんぎょう Ningyō = Puppe/Doll :08) ワイングラス Waingurasu = Weinglas/Wineglass :09) トランプ Toranpu = Spielkarte/Card :10) ふつごじてん Futsugojiten = Französisch-Wörterbuch/French Dictionary :11) だんろ Danro = Kamin/Fireplace Wenn man nun alle Codes hintereinander liest, kommt folgendes dabei heraus: „Schau auf die Vase“ → „Schau auf den Kerzenständer“ → „Schau auf den Propeller“ → „Schau auf das Ölbild“ → „Schau auf die Schallplatte“ → „Schau auf die Puppe“ → „Schau auf das Weinglas“ → „Schau auf die Karte“ → „Schau auf das Französischwörterbuch“ → „Schau auf den Kamin“. Folgt man den Anweisungen der Codes und verbindet in der richtigen Reihenfolge einen Gegenstand mit dem Nächsten, so bündeln sich alle Linien in der Mitte des Raumes. An der Decke entdeckt Conan dann einen Kronleuchter, der sich drehen lässt und im Obergeschoss eine Treppe zum Dachboden freigibt. Dieser wird sofort untersucht, wobei sie ein Skelett von einem alten Mann finden. Er war es wohl, welcher sich viele Jahre im Haus versteckt, die 1-Yen-Münzen geschnitzt und Geheimcodes verfasst hat. Am Ende ist auch klar, warum Yusaku Kudo nach der Entschlüsselung des Codes Professor Agasa eine Zeitlang nur Professor Sonne nannte: Wenn man den Namen „Agasa“ mit den Code-Symbolen schreibt, stehen dort nur Sonnen. Nachfolgendes Kapitel 114 mit Mantendo PlayStation Episode 198 Das Haus der 200 Masken :呪いの仮面は冷たく笑う Noroi no kamen wa tsumetaku warau "Die verfluchten Masken lachen eiskalt" :呪い noroi "curse, spell" :笑う warau "to laugh" :冷たく tsumetaku from tsumetai "cold, cold-hearted" :コーヒーが冷たくなりました。 Kōhī ga tsumetaku narimashita. "The coffee got cold." :仮面 kamen "mask, disguise" > Kamen Yaiba 仮面ヤイバー "masked Yaiba" *The name Kamen Yaiba is a combination of a parody of the Tokusatsu tv show Kamen Rider, as well as Gosho Aoyama's previous manga and anime Yaiba. Kogoro, Ran und Conan werden von Frau Beniko Suo in ihre Villa zu einer Begrüßungsfeier eingeladen. Auf dem Weg dorthin versperrt ein umgestürzter Baum einen Teil des Weges. Unter den Gästen sind der bekannte Fotografe Masanori Katagiri, welcher gerade Fotos von der Villa schießt, der sogenannte Homerun-König Mamoru Matsudaira und die Tarot-Wahrsagerin Haruka Nagara. *Katagiri heißt der Protagonist in Haruki Murakami's Frosch rettet Tokyo *Skye's DCrewatch: Haruka zeigt Tarot-Karte Tower: "When the Querent gets this card, they can expect to be shaken up, blinded by a revelation. It sometimes takes a very bright flash of light to reveal a truth that was so well hidden. And it sometimes takes an earthquake to bring down beliefs that were so cleverly constructed. What’s most important to remember is that the tearing down of this structure, however painful, allows us to find out what is true and reliable. What will stand rather than fall apart."Tower Tarot Card Im Maskensaal, einem Raum im oberen Stockwerk, der die einzige Verbindung zwischen Ost- und Westflügel ist, befinden sich zahlreiche verschiedene Masken. Nachts werden die Türen des Maskensaals verschlossen, um Bewohner und Besucher vor den verfluchten Masken zu schützen. Hinter einem roten Vorhang befinden sich nämlich die 200 Masken von Julio González, welche in Kunstkreisen auch die Gonzáles-Masken genannt werden. *Julio González (* 21. September 1876 in Barcelona; † 27. März 1942 in Arcueil bei Paris; eigentlich Julio Luis Jesús González-Pellicer) war ein spanischer Bildhauer. Er gilt als der Erfinder der „Eisenplastik“ und erster „Künstler mit dem Schweißgerät“. Er war mit seiner konstruktiven Formensprache ein wichtiger Vertreter der Plastik in der Abstrakten Kunst. Im Jahr 1940 entstand seine berühmte Serie Kaktusmann. *Japanese Masks **Oni-Maske für das Setsubun-Fest > Gert Anhalt's Es muß nicht immer Sushi sein #10: "Die rauhe Küste von Akita im Norden erreicht der Winter noch vor dem neuen Jahr. Und im Heulen der ersten Schneestürme kann, wer gute Ohren hat, ihre Rufe hören. Die Rufe der Namahage, der Berggeister, die jetzt erwachen. Und da wanken sie schon heran, de Strohmänner mit den bedrohlichen Masken." **Hannya are female demons represented much like oni but with horns, used in Noh theater, usually portrayed as extremely fearsome and jealous characters. *via Skye's DCrewatch: Bei der Rekonstruktion des Mordes trägt Frau Suo's Dummy eine sonderbare Katzenmaske. Dabei könnte es sich um eine Kitsune-Maske handeln. **Kitsune is the Japanese word for fox. According to Japanese traditions, foxes are thought to be the messengers of the goddess Inari. In Japanese myth, the gods themselves may appear as foxes. In other stories, foxes may appear as beautiful women to trick humans. **Toya Aikawa ist Beniko Suós Adoptivsohn und gleichzeitig ihr Mörder. Seine Mutter wurde von Frau Suó in den Tod getrieben. Als Toya davon erfährt, schmiedet er seine Mordpläne. Er bezeichnet sie als „Teufelin hinter der Maske einer Gönnerin“ siehe oben: "a beautiful woman to trick humans" Episode 212 Die letzte Ausfahrt :スーパーカーの罠 Sūpākā no wana "Die Sportwagen-Falle" :罠 (wana) a trap, a snare, a trick, a prank *Kogoro gewinnt eine Reise zu dem bekannten luxuriösen Sawagamine-Hotel in einem Preisausschreiben. **Episode 186 Rache verjährt nicht: Kogoro, Ran und Conan gewinnen bei einem Preisausschreiben eine Freifahrt mit einem Luxusschiff nach Osaka. Gesucht wird ein wichtiger Gegenstand, den die Japaner im letzten Jahrhundert besaßen. Der Gegenstand war früher „allgegenwärtig“, ist heute jedoch „wie vom Erdboden verschwunden“. Mit Conans Hilfe gelingt es den Moris, das Rätsel zu lösen und den richtigen Gegenstand, einen alten Yen-Schein, zu einem Stand der Zeitung am Hafen zu bringen. Eine von Ran's potentiellen Antworten war: Nintendo GameBoy. (^_~) **Episode 169 Fluch der Pagode: In einem Preisausschreiben hat Ran eine Reise zu dem Genkaiji-Tempel in den Bergen gewonnen. **Film 11 Die piratenblaue Flagge: Kogoro Mori gewinnt bei einem Preisausschreiben 30000 Yen. Damit lädt er Conan Edogawa, Ran Mori, Sonoko Suzuki, den Professor Agasa und die Detective Boys nach Kumijima ein. Auf dem Weg zur Pension fragt Ran, ob sich das Silberservice, das auf der Insel Yorioyajima gefunden wurde, als echt erwiesen hat. Iwanaga bejaht die Frage und erzählt einiges über den Unterseepalast, der in der Nähe Yorioyajima versunken auf dem Meeresgrund liegt. ***ウッチャンナンチャンの炎のチャレンジャー これができたら100万円!! U-chan Nan-chan no honō no charenja kore ga dekitara hyaku-man-en!! "U-chan's und Nan-chan's leidenschaftliche Kandidaten - Wer das schafft, bekommt 1 Million Yen“ = Sports Bakka ***H. P. Lovecraft: Der Tempel ***Kume-jima 久米島 ist eine Insel der Okinawa-Inseln der Ryūkyū-Inselkette. Eine der Sehenswürdigkeiten sind die Tatami-ishi (畳石, „Tatami-Steine“) ein 50×250 m großes Feld von sechseckigen Steinen, die wie das Muster eines Schildkrötenpanzers aussehen. ***In Detective Conan: Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure, an island by the name of Yorioyajima was said to have sunk to the bottom of the sea 300 years ago following an earthquake, which had separated the methane and water molecules of the methane hydrate holding the island up, forming the sea ruin which the story revolves around. *Sawagamine: :沢 (sawa) a mountain stream; a stream near its headwaters; swamp; marsh; wetlands :が (ga) indicates the subject of a sentence. :猫が餌を食べた。 Neko ga esa o tabeta. The cat the thing that ate the cat food. :猫 (neko) cat :餌 (esa) animal food, feed; bait :食べる (taberu) to eat :峰 (mine) peak, ridge **Mine Fujiko is a fictional character created by Monkey Punch for his manga series Lupin III. Her name means "mountain peaks of Fuji" in Japanese, a pun on the size of her breasts, which is usually the only thing consistent in her various designs. *Der zweite Gewinn des Preisausschreibens wäre laut Conan ein All-You-Can-Eat Shabu Shabu gewesen. **Shabu shabu しゃぶしゃぶ benannt nach dem bei der Zubereitung entstehendem Geräusch, ist ein japanisches Feuertopf-Gericht im Stil von Nabemono. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Brühfondue. Shabu shabu besteht aus in dünne Scheiben geschnittenem Fleisch und Gemüse, das meist mit einer Dip-Sauce serviert wird. Das Gericht ist mit Sukiyaki verwandt, aber im Geschmack deutlich anders; Shabu shabu ist weniger süß als Sukiyaki. Das Gericht hat seinen Ursprung in dem Gericht shuàn yáng ròu (chinesisch 涮羊肉 ‚kurz heiß gebratenes Schafsfleisch‘) aus dem 13. Jahrhundert als Methode für Kublai Khan, seine Soldaten effizient zu ernähren. Im Gegensatz zu moderneren Zubereitungen, bei denen jede Person in einem eigenen Topf kocht, versammelten sich die Truppen Kublai Khans um einen großen Topf und kochten zusammen. Dünn geschnittenes Fleisch wurde wegen seiner kurzen Kochzeit verwendet, was eine effektive Nutzung des wertvollen Brennstoffes erlaubte. *Als er, Conan und Ran im Hotel ankommen, beschwert sich Kogoro über den Portier, Herrn Hisashi Suguro, er könne keinen Abholservice bestellen. Nachdem die Moris bemerken, dass Conan fehlt, finden sie ihn in einem Ausstellungsraum wieder. Conan ist echt begeistert und es bleibt ihm die Luft zum Atmen weg, als er die vielen Oldtimer-Sportwagen sieht. Drei von vier Wagen interessieren Conan näher: Ein Jaguar XK 120, ein Mercedes-Benz 300 SL Gullwing und ein 1953 Cadillac Eldorado. Seine Begeisterung steigert sich enorm, als der Portier Conan sagt, dass auf der Vorrichtung hinter den vier Wagen ein Ferrari Dino 426 GT geparkt werden soll. **Confer: Inspector Barnaby - Unter Oldtimern: Schon kurz nach seiner Ankunft in Midsomer wird John Barnaby von Harriet Wingate, der Schulleiterin der gehobenen Darnley Park Girls Schule gebeten, die bevorstehende Oldtimer Show zu patrolieren. Sergeant Jones, ein Classic Car Fan, würde ihm liebend gern helfen, doch Barnaby lehnt zunächst ab. Mit der Oldtimer Show versucht Harriet Sponsorengelder zu gewinnen, um die Schulden des Internats zu begleichen. **Der Jaguar XK 120 war ein zweisitziger Roadster, den Jaguar 1948 als Nachfolger des S.S.100 auf den Markt brachte. **Mercedes-Benz W 198 ist die interne Typbezeichnung eines Sportwagens von Mercedes-Benz, der in den Jahren 1954 bis 1957 als Coupé mit Flügeltüren und in den Jahren 1957 bis 1963 als Roadster angeboten wurde. Der Mercedes-Benz W 194 ist ein nur im Jahre 1952 unter der Bezeichnung Mercedes 300 SL eingesetzter Rennwagen von Mercedes-Benz. **1953 lancierte Cadillac den ersten Eldorado. Die Modellbezeichnung knüpfte an das legendäre Goldland Eldorado in Südamerika an. ***Eldorado (span. El Dorado „Der Goldene“) ist ein sagenhaftes Goldland im Innern des nördlichen Südamerika. Ursprünglich bezeichnete der Name „El Dorado“ einen Mann, später eine Stadt und dann ein ganzes Land. Andere (indigene) Namen für diesen mythologischen Ort sind z. B. Manoa oder Omoa. Eldorado basiert auf einer kolumbianischen Legende, die unter den Conquistadoren des 16. Jahrhunderts Abenteuerlust weckte und aufgrund derer zahlreiche Expeditionen ins unerforschte Zentralsüdamerika ausgerichtet wurden. Spanische Chronisten berichten seit dem 17. Jahrhundert über das vermeintliche Goldland. Das Goldfloß von Eldorado (Goldfloß von Pasca) ist ein Goldartefakt, welches die Eldorado-Zeremonie darstellt und als Beweis für die Echtheit der Legende gilt. ***Eldorado ist ein Balladen-Gedicht von Edgar Allan Poe, in dem er die Reise eines ritterlichen Edelmannes auf der Suche nach dem legendären Eldorado beschreibt. Er verbringt den Großteil seines Lebens mit dieser Aufgabe. Mit hohem Alter trifft er schließlich einen "wandelnden Schatten", der ihm den Weg durch das "Tal der Schatten" weist. **Ferrari Dino oder nur Dino ist die Bezeichnung einer Reihe von fast ausnahmslos mit V6-Motor ausgerüsteten Sport- und Sportrennwagen des italienischen Automobilherstellers Ferrari. Die Bezeichnung „Dino“ rührt von Enzo Ferraris 1956 jung verstorbenem Sohn Alfredo her, genannt „Dino“ (Kurzform der Verkleinerungsform Alfredino), dessen von ihm konzipierter V6-Motor in den späten 1950er-Jahren in Rennwagen der Formel 1 und der Formel 2 und ab den späten 1960er-Jahren in Seriensportwagen eingesetzt wurde. ***Dino is a fictional character featured in the Hanna-Barbera animated television series The Flintstones, and its TV spinoffs and feature films. He is a pet dinosaur of the series' main characters, Fred and Wilma Flintstone. Dino is a prosauropod-like dinosaur. His (fictional) species, as told in episode eighteen, is a Snorkasaurus. *Währenddessen parkt ein roter Ferrari Dino vor dem Hotel. Es steigt der Vorsitzende des Sawagamine-Hotels aus dem Wagen: Herr Daigo Teraizumi. **Daigo Teraizumi wird gesprochen von Kaspar Eichel: ***Chef in Cat's Eye ***Dr. Ikuya Hatano in Detektiv Conan Episode "Vier Verdächtige und ein Todesfall" ***Tomoyasu Kanazawa in Detektiv Conan in Episode "Mediziner unter sich" ***Hideo Tsuda in Detektiv Conan in Episode "Ein Toter und vier Täter" ***Fumio Doi in Detektiv Conan in Episode "Tanz der Vampire" ***Shigekichi Okabe in Detektiv Conan in Episode "Der Fluch der Pagode" ***Ben Barrow in Inspector Barnaby in Episode "Morden, wenn die Blätter fallen" ***Jonah Bloxham in Inspector Barnaby in Episode "Die Hexe von Setwale Wood" ***Dr. Manfred Canter in Lewis - Der Oxford-Krimi in Episode "Eine Frage der Perspektive" ***Prof. Angus Rawbone in Lewis - Der Oxford-Krimi in Episode "Die Geister, die ich rief" ***Diverse Titania Medien-Produktionen (Gruselkabinett & Sherlock Holmes) **Am Abend lädt Herr Teraizumi die drei zum Essen ein. Er fragt Ran, ob sie nicht eine After-Dinner-Spritztour im Ferrari Dino mit ihm machen wolle. Sie hält es für eine gute Idee und als sie ihren Vater fragen will, verschüttet dieser den Wein über die Hose des Portiers, der gerade zum Tisch kam. *Als kleine Aufmerksamkeit des Hauses serviert der Portier Hisashi Suguro den Mori's etwas später ein kleines Buffet mit westlich anmutenden Köstlichkeiten: Tee/Kaffee, Limonade, Sandwiches, Salat, Würstchen & Aufschnitt, Marmelade & Scones? *Mittlerweile ist es zehn Uhr morgens und die Vorbereitungen für die Eröffnungsfeier sollten beginnen. Plötzlich ertönt ein Schrei von Ran. Sie ist zusammen mit dem Sicherheitsmann Kazuo Noda vor dem Hotel. Ran war spazieren und da sie im Nebel zu nahe an die Klippen kam, warnte Noda sie und sie erschrak vor seiner Stimme. **Kazuo Noda wird gesprochen von Joachim Kaps. Vielen Dank an Simmy! ***Seiji Haruta in Detektiv Conan in Episode "Schattenspiele" ***Katsutoshi Etou in Detektiv Conan in Episode "Wahn oder Wirklichkeit" ***Tatsuo Hayase in Detektiv Conan in Episode "Der vertikale Knoten" ***Thaddäus Tentakel in SpongeBob Schwammkopf, nach dem Tod von Eberhard :´-( Episode 222 Umgekehrte Falsche Fährte :見事すぎた名推理 Migoto sugita meisuiri "Eine zu schöne große Schlussfolgerung" :見事 (migoto) splendid; magnificent :過ぎる (sugiru) too, too much; to exceed, to go beyond something :名 (mei) great :推理 (suiri) deduction, inference *Als Kogoro einen All you can eat-Flyer für einen bestimmten Preis bekommt und diesen auch wahrnimmt, bekommen er, Ran und Conan einen Streit mit. *Bei dem Tonbandgerät handelt es sich um das Modell Sony TC-D7 MR, welches Ähnlichkeiten mit diesem realen Sony TC-D5 Field Recorder aufweist. Episode 225 99 Serpentinen :龍神山転落事件 Ryūjinyama tenraku jiken "Der Fall um den Sturz vom Ryuujinyama" *Conan, die Detective Boys und Professor Agasa machen einen Ausflug in die Berge. Dazu müssen sie die Tsuzuraori-Serpentinen hoch wandern, die sich am Berg Ryūjin im Landkreis Nishitama befinden. **Nishitama (jap. 西多摩郡, -gun) ist ein Landkreis in der japanischen Präfektur Tokio. **Ryūjin or Ryōjin (龍神 "dragon god"), which in some traditions is equivalent to Ōwatatsumi, was the tutelary deity of the sea in Japanese mythology. This Japanese dragon symbolized the power of the ocean, had a large mouth, and was able to transform into a human shape. Ryūjin lived in Ryūgū-jō, his palace under the sea built out of red and white coral, from where he controlled the tides with magical tide jewels. Sea turtles, fish and jellyfish are often depicted as Ryūjin's servants. :九十九折 tsuzuraori " winding, meandering, sinuous, zigzag" **In Japan, there is the known Nikkō Irohazaka, a one-way switchback mountain road (there are 2 separate roads; up and down), located at Nikko, Tochigi. This road plays a significant role in Japanese history: The route was popular with Buddhist pilgrims on their way to Lake Chuzenji, which is at the top of the forested hill that this road climbs. There are 48 hairpin turns, each labeled with one of the 48 characters in the Japanese alphabet:67 while the narrow road has been modernized over the years, care has been taken to keep the number of curves constant. Iroha-Zaka ascends more than 1,300 feet (396 m). *Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung bezüglich des Fehlens von Ai, werden sie sogleich Zeuge eines herunterstürzenden Fahrzeuges von der Klippe eines Berges. Etwas später beschäftigen sich die Detective Boys mit einem von Mitsuhiko am Unfallort gefundenen Zettel, der eine geheime Botschaft enthält. Die Detective Boys gehen von einem versteckten Schatz aus und sagen Conan daher nichts, um das Rätsel selbst lösen zu können. Sie knacken den Geheimcode, finden jedoch nicht den erhofften Schatz, sondern landen bei dem Täter, der das Auto rammte. *Bei den geheimen Zahlen-Codes handelt es sich um eine verschlüsselte Wegbeschreibung: :100-1 steht für die 99 Tsuzuraori Serpentinen *Mit Hilfe seines Buches kommt Mitsuhiko auf eine Idee, wie man die restlichen Zahlen-Codes entschlüsseln kann. In dem Buch ist eine japanische Computer-Tastatur abgebildet. Jede Taste ist nummeriert und entspricht einem Schriftzeichen. So steht zum Beispiel die 14 für die Silbe た ta und die 27 für die Silbe と to. In Klammern die (sehr freie) deutsche Übersetzung: *Erster Code: ┼ 4 23 38 :┼ symbolisiert hierbei eine Straßenkreuzung. :4 う u (rechts) :23 せ se (fah) :38 つ tsu (ren) :右折 (usetsu) turning right (at an intersection) Bedeutung: An der ersten Kreuzung rechts fahren. *Zweiter Code: ├ 4 23 38 :4 う u :23 せ se :38 つ tsu Bedeutung: An der zweiten Kreuzung wieder rechts fahren. *Dritter Code: ┤ 39 23 38 :39 さ sa :23 せ se :38 つ tsu :左折 (sasetsu) turning left (at an intersection) Bedeutung: An der dritten Abzweigung links fahren. *Vierter Code: 29 28 10 ② 10 14 46 :は ha :し shi :わ wa :② steht für das Numeral Zwei :わ wa :た ta :る ru :橋 (hashi) bridge :渡る (wataru) go across, go over :はしわ②わたる hashi wa ② wataru "go across two bridges" Bedeutung: Zwei Brücken überqueren. *Fünfter Code: ├ 4 23 38 :4 う u :23 せ se :38 つ tsu Bedeutung: An der nächsten Abzweigung rechts fahren Episode 244 Kein Fall für Conan? :商売繁盛のヒミツ Shōbaihanjō no himitsu "Das Geheimnis des boomenden Geschäfts" :商売 (shōbai) business, occupation :繁盛 (hanjō) thriving; flourishing; prosperous :秘密 (himitsu) secret, mystery; privacy, secrecy Rintaro, ein Schüler der 1 B der Teitan Grundschule sucht die Detective Boys auf, um mit ihnen einen Fall zu besprechen. Seine Familie betreibt ein Restaurant, das anscheinend nicht sehr gut bei den Leuten ankommt. Der Junge sagt, dass sich alles durch einen jungen Mann namens Yuji Kamekura änderte. Dieser gab an, dass er dem verstorbenen Besitzer des Restaurants und auch Mitglied der Familie, etwas schuldig sei und deshalb bei ihnen wohnen darf. Im Gegensatz würde er ihnen ohne Bezahlung im Restaurant helfen. Das Lokal der Familie heißt まんぷく 食堂 Manpuku Shokudō,Manpuku Restaurant was man wörtlich als "Voller Bauch Restaurant" übersetzen kann. :まんぷく (manpuku) satt sein :満腹 (manpuku) filling the stomach; full stomach :満 (man) full, fullness, enough, satisfy :腹 (fuku) abdomen, belly, stomach *Koyama's Menü ~38m50s: Auf Japanisch heißt "satt sein" manpuku. Wir schreiben aber puku nicht wie gewohnt mit dem Kanji-Zeichen "Magen", sondern mit dem Zeichen für "Glück" (vgl. Fukushima 福島市, -shi, dt. "Glücksinsel"). Deswegen haben wir diese Süßigkeit manpuku-dai genannt. Manpuku für "satt", da es ein Nachtisch ist, und dai für "Glück". Bevor die Detective Boys sich von dem Jungen namens Rintaro verabschieden müssen, weil dieser in der Küche helfen muss, entdecken sie noch eine Tür zu einem Raum, der anscheinend von Kamekura genutzt wird und den niemand, auch nicht die Familienmitglieder, betreten darf. Conan bemerkt Ähnlichkeiten mit einer Geschichte namens Die Liga der Rothaarigen. In dem Buch geht es um einem Mann, der sich in einem Geschäft einstellen lässt, unter dem Vorwand, dass der Leiter wegfahren soll. Dieser Mann gräbt dann seelenruhig in einem Raum einen Tunnel unter eine Bank, um sie auszurauben. Genta, Mitsuhiko und Ayumi hängen sich dann sofort an den Gedanken fest, dass Yuji einen Tunnel Graben will, doch Conan findet das viel zu einfach als Lösung. *Sherlock Holmes - Die Liga der Rothaarigen: Tunnel graben Die Szene, in der Rintaro's Familie zusammen vor dem Fernseher sitzt und Kartoffelchips & Senbei Cracker knabbert, erinnerte mich an Maruko's Familie, die ebenfalls meist zusammen am ihrem Chabudai/Kotatsu sitzen, frühstücken oder zu Abend essen und dabei lustige japanische Comedy-Sendungen schauen. <3 Episode 248 Mord im Töpferkurs Erstausstrahlung in Japan am 19.03.2001 (der 38. Geburtstag meiner lieben Mutter) Einschaltquote: 19,4 % :殺意の陶芸教室（後編） Satsui no tōgei kyōshitsu "Tötungsabsicht im Töpferkurs" :殺意 (satsui) urge to kill, intent to murder :陶芸 (tōgei) ceramics (the art or science of making ceramic objects) :教室 (kyōshitsu) classroom Sonoko erklärt Ran auf der Straße, daß sie eine Teetasse für ihren geliebten Makoto Kyogoku gefertigt hat, da dies ein toller Liebesbeweis sein soll. Bei der Unterhaltung wird auch Ran davon überzeugt, dass sie Shinichi eine schenken sollte. Sie beschließt zusammen mit Sonoko ihren Töpferkurs zu besuchen. Drei Wochen später sitzen Ran und Sonoko im Töpferkurs. Dabei bewundert der Töpfermeister Muneyuki Mino Rans Geschick. Sonoko sagt in der deutschen Fassung, daß Ran bestimmt auf der Tasse "Shinichi" schreibt und ein Herz malt. Auf der Tasse im Hintergrund ist aber neben 新一/Shinichi und dem Herz auch noch das Wort "ラブ"/Love zu sehen.ConanWiki Als Conan anfängt zu töpfern, erzählt er von seinem Treffen mit dem berühmten Keramikkünstler Kikuemon. Dieses fand in Episode 104 Der Keramikkünstler-Fall statt: Keramikmeister Kikuemon & Fuusuimaru "Wind-Wasser-Vase" Als Conan in Ran's Zimmer eine Tüte Chips holen soll, entdeckt er die Teetasse, die als Stiftehalter benutzt wird. Auf ihr hat Ran "blöder Detektivheini" geschrieben. Auf der Unterseite hat sie aber eingeritzt, dass sie für immer auf ihn warten wird, was Conan sehr zufrieden macht. Glücklich beseelt über Ran's Nachricht spielt er eine Runde Space Invaders oder irgendein ähnliches Shmup. Daran erinnerte mich das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm jedenfalls. Kapitel 305: Conan mit Teebecher "Autschi, heiß!" Am Beginn des Kapitels verwechselt Ran die Schriftzeichen für Makoto auf Sonoko's Teetasse und liest stattdessen Kyokushin, dies ist eine von Ōyama Masutatsu entwickelte Stilrichtung des Karate. Kyokushin wird im Vollkontakt eingesetzt und gilt daher als eine der härtesten Karatearten. *Kyokushin 極真 is a style of stand-up, full contact karate, founded in 1964 by Korean-Japanese Masutatsu Oyama (大山倍達 Ōyama Masutatsu?). "Kyokushin" is Japanese for "the ultimate truth." It is rooted in a philosophy of self-improvement, discipline and hard training.12 Its full contact style had international appeal (practitioners have over the last 40+ years numbered more than 12 million). *Gert Anhalt's Besuch in der Werkstatt des Töpfer-Ehepaars Horioka: "Wir leben in einer hektischen Zeit. Essen und Trinken sind die Momente, in denen wir uns erholen und entspannen wollen. Die Rolle des Gefäßes dabei ist, diese kostbaren Momente des Genuß zu bereichern." Andere Fälle mit Töpferei/Keramik-Bezug: *Episode 267 Alibi aus dem Wald: Im Quittungsbuch wird er auf einen bestimmten Stempelabdruck aufmerksam und rennt zu den herumliegenden Unterlagen. Er bemerkt, dass alle Schriftstücke dasselbe Datum haben. Etwas später fällt Conan die geringe Anzahl von Tonklumpen auf. Zudem ist die Schnur, die auf dem Klumpen lag, verschwunden, obwohl der Bürgermeister aufgrund seiner verletzten Hand nicht töpfern konnte. *Episode 565 Der Augenzeuge, der nichts gesehen hat: Plötzlich hört Kogoro die Geräusche von einem Bus. Als er deswegen schon gehen will, zerbricht auf einmal eine Keramik-Statue in Form eines Löwen und Kogoro sowie der andere Kunde nehmen ihre Handtücher vom Kopf und sehen nach dem Rechten. Dabei müssen sie feststellen, dass der Friseurladenbesitzer Herr Ebihara tot auf dem Boden liegt. **Löwen-Statue: Episode 110 Spukhaus der Goblins **Next Conan's Hint für Episode 566: Brillenvogel ***Die Brillenvögel (Zosteropidae) sind eine Singvogel-Familie in der Ordnung der Sperlingsvögel (Passeriformes). ***Der Japanbrillenvogel (Zosterops japonicus) ist ein kleiner Singvogel aus der Familie der Brillenvögel, der in Ostasien beheimatet ist. Sein Verbreitungsgebiet erstreckt sich von Japan über den Süden der Koreanischen Halbinsel, Taiwan und Südchina bis nach Südostasien. Der markante weiße Augenring war für die Art namensgebend (englisch Japanese White-Eye, jap. 目白, Mejiro). ***Der Bonin-Brillenvogel (Apalopteron familiare) ist ein kleiner Singvogel aus der Familie der Brillenvögel, der auf den japanischen Ogasawara-Inseln im Pazifik endemisch ist. Bis vor kurzem wurde die Art der Familie der Honigfresser (Meliphagidae) zugeordnet und daher Bonin-Honigfresser genannt. ***Pokémon-Regionen: Die Sevii Eilande basieren auf den japanischen Izu & Bonin Inseln Episode 256 Der Weiße Sand von Shirahama Erstausstrahlung in Deutschland am 08.03.2006 (der 45. Geburtstag meiner lieben Tante Kerstin) :南紀白浜ミステリーツアー Nanki Shirahama misuterī tsuā "Die Mystery Tour von Nanki Shirahama" Kogoro, Ran und Conan haben im Supermarkt bei einer Verlosung eine Reise nach Shirahama gewonnen. *白浜町 Shirahama ist eine Stadt in der südjapanischen Präfektur Wakayama. Zu den Sehenswürdgkeiten zählen: *白良浜 Shirara-hama - Der Strand im Ort, erinnert eher an Südsee als an Japan. Klares blau türkises Wasser mit feinem weiss-gelben Sand. Das ganze ist durch die vorgelagerten Riffe und einem schön angelegten Steinwall geschützt. *三段壁 Sandan Heki "Klippe der Drei Stufen" - Steile Felsenklippen weiter suedlich des Sakino yu Onsens. *円月島 Engetsu-shima - Nah am Festland gibt es einen Felsen, in dem in der Mitte ein Loch ausgewaschen ist. Angekommen am Bahnhof von Shirahama, besuchen Conan, Ran und Kogoro zunächst einen Souvenirladen. Dort findet Ran sofort einen Schlüsselanhänger in Form einer Pflaume mit großen Augen, kauft ihn aber nicht, da Kogoro und Conan nicht sehr angetan davon sind. *Bei dem Souvenir von Ran handelt es sich um einen スッパ君 Suppakun. Dieser sieht wie eine Pflaume aus, da um Shirahama Pflaumen (Umeboshi) angebaut werden. *Research on Suppa-kun: Katakana スッパ君 sushipa-kun & Hiragana づめぼし subameshi ???? *Skye's DCrewatch: The end scene I guess. An on-going joke in this episode is how Ran wants to buy a keyholder with a character called Suppa-kun that resembles an umeboshi (pickled plum). “Suppa” also means “sour” (subs translate it as “bitter”). Not sure what the equivalent is since I’ve never eaten one, but I bet it’d be akin to shoving at least 20 pieces of Warheads candy in your mouth in one go. Talk about sour! *Confer: White Day case > Suppai/Spy White Chocolate Später besuchen die Drei die Gedenkstätte von Minakata Kumugusa, einem berühmten Botaniker, der aus Wakayama kam und über alle mögliche Pflanzen- und Pilzarten geforscht hat. *Minakata Kumagusu 南方 熊楠, May 18, 1867 – December 29, 1941, was a Japanese author, biologist, naturalist and ethnologist. Since childhood, he had had extraordinary interests in the natural world and demonstrated a marvelous memory. As early as at the age of seven he transcribed an encyclopedia. He was blessed with an extraordinary memory and manipulated more than 10 languages. In addition, plenty of experience of copying books enabled him to master how to scrutinize empirical documents and the methods of comparative cultural studies, which was the basis of his unbounded capacity in writing. Junishiko (A Study of Twelve Animals of Chinese Zodiac), one of his most important works, is an example. The Illustrated Book of Bionomics of Japanese Fungi made a huge contribution to the development of the study of fungi and thus deserves international recognition. Die Frau am Eingang der Gedenkstätte bietet Conan, Ran und Kogoro Langusten an. *Die Langusten (Palinuridae) bilden eine Familie innerhalb der Ordnung der Zehnfußkrebse (Decapoda). Die auch „Ritterkrebse“ genannten Langusten bewohnen felsige Küstenzonen. *The Japanese spiny lobster イセエビ（伊勢蝦/伊勢海老 Ise-ebi, Panulirus japonicus, is a member of the Panulirus genus of spiny lobsters. It is a popular item in high-class Japanese cuisine. Serving and preparation methods include sashimi, as a steak, frying, and roasting alive 残酷焼 Zankoku-yaki. Mit dem Bus fahren die Drei anschließend zum Strand von Shirahama, der vor allem für seinen weißen Sand bekannt ist. Conan erklärt Ran und Kogoro, dass der Sand seine weiße Farbe wegen des Kieselsäureanteils angenommen hat, der bei 90% liegen soll. *Skye's DCrewatch: The sand has this colour because 90% of it is based on quartz silicate. *Als Kieselsäuren werden die Sauerstoffsäuren des Siliciums bezeichnet. Die einfachste Kieselsäure ist Monokieselsäure (Orthokieselsäure) Si(OH)4. Kieselsäure (oft vulkanischen Ursprungs) kann zur Bildung von Fossilien durch Verkieselung führen, wie z. B. zur Bildung von versteinerten Wäldern (siehe auch Quarz und Fossilisierung). Ein versteinerter Wald ist ein fossiler Wald, dessen Bestandteile durch den Prozess der Verkieselung (Einbau von Kieselsäure) umgebaut wurden und so erhalten blieben. Einzelne Teile von fossilem Holz werden als Dendrolith oder versteinertes Holz bzw. versteinerter Baum bezeichnet. Im Anschluss besichtigen die drei die Felsschlucht von Sandanbeki und gucken sich abends den Sonnenuntergang von Senjujiki an. Dort treffen sie zufälligerweise erneut auf Maki, die nur vorbeigekommen ist, um Kogoro vom Fischmarkt zu erzählen, bei dem es nicht nur Meeresfrüchte, sondern auch einen ausgezeichneten Landsake gibt. *Fischmarkt von Shirahama: Tore Tore Ichiba "offers a variety of local products, including fresh seafood, locally-brewed sprits and umeboshi (salt-pickled ume)." *Next Conan's Hint für Episode 388: Besondere Herstellungsweise von Sake *Episode 388 薩摩に酔う小五郎 Satsuma ni you Kogorō "Kogoro, betrunken in Satsuma": Kogoro ist zu Gast bei einer Sondersendung eines TV-Senders in Kagoshima, in welcher er über Alkohol sprechen soll. Es geht um einen besonderen Reiswein, der in dieser Region hergestellt wird und in Japan sehr beliebt ist. Der Reiswein reagiert sehr empfindlich auf fremde Bakterien, weshalb nur die Belegschaft zu dem gärenden Sake darf. *Confer: Inspector Barnaby - Reif für die Rache: Midsomer Blue Cheese *Episode 312 夕陽に染まった雛人形 Yūhi ni somatta hinaningyō "Die vom Sonnenuntergang eingefärbten Puppen" Setsuko bietet den Kindern an, dass ihre Schwiegermutter Yayoi den Kinder ein wenig süßen Sake machen könne. Doch Yayoi sagt, dass sie keinen Sake-Treber mehr haben. Die Detective Boys gehen selbst zum Supermarkt, um welchen zu kaufen. Die Schriftrolle des Donnergottes und das Gegenstück der Schriftrolle, die Schriftrolle des Windgottes. Kanako begibt sich zum Marinepalais, Yura zum Strand von Shirahama und Madoka zur Felsschlucht von Sandanbeki. Währenddessen besuchen Kogoro, Ran und Conan den Fischmarkt und von dort fahren sie zum Busbahnhof von Shirahama, wo sie den Bus zur Adventureworld nehmen wollen. *Maki's Klingelton: Beethoven's 5. Sinfonie (c-Moll, Opus 67) = Schicksalssinfonie: Ähnlich wie die 9. Sinfonie mit ihrer „Ode an die Freude“ behandelt sie dieser Deutung zufolge mit ihrem per aspera ad astra, ihrem Weg durch Nacht zum Licht, von c-Moll nach C-Dur einen grundlegenden Gedanken der europäischen Kultur. *Confer: Sailor Moon 181 Das Ende von Sailor Iron Mouse: Frédéric Chopin's Marche Funèbre *Skye's DCrewatch: Admittedly it doesn’t follow the plot of the story, but for some reason Kanako dressing as Maki and the fact the characters were going places on beaches to sketch reminded me of the Poirot story Evil Under the Sun. Great story, I highly recommend everyone either read it or watch Suchet’s Poirot version. (Although the Ustinov version is probably the most entertaining since it has Dame Maggie Smith in it. :D;; ) *BGM: 顛末 Tenmatsu (The Facts) > Confer: Episode 265 Gefangen im Netz *Next Conan's Hint für Episode 257 Tod eines Sensationsreporters: Sushi Episode 257 Tod eines Sensationsreporters Erstausstrahlung in Japan am 18.06.2001 (der 13. Geburtstag meiner lieben alten Freundin Karo Klein) :大阪"３つのＫ"事件 Ōsaka "mittsu no K" jiken "Der "3K-Fall" von Osaka" Conan ist zusammen mit Ran und Kogoro zu der Eröffnungsfeier des neuen Restaurants K3 nach Osaka gereist und trifft dort auch Heiji und Kazuha. Außerdem sind dort viele prominente Persönlichkeiten und Kogoro trifft auch sein Idol Yoko Okino wieder. Dort werden die drei amerikanische Profisportler und Gründer des K3 vorgestellt. Dabei handelt es sich um den Ex-Profiboxer Ricardo Balleira, die Baseball-Legende Mike Nowood und der Star-Torwart Ray Curtis, Conans großes Idol. Die drei Ks stehen dabei verkürzt für die Worte 'Knockout', 'Strikeout' und 'Goalkeeper' und damit indirekt für je einen der drei Gründer des Restaurants. *Kapitel 295: He died with his right hand in the standard sushi-eating position, and in his left hand he held a band (Gürtel). Sushi restaurants have a unique vocabulary for numbers. In Sushi jargon, the number 8 is "band" after the eight holes in a military belt, or band. Ed's dying message was that Ray Curtis, number 8, was his killer. *Numbers (Pon, Ryan, Geta) To avoid indecency, sushi chefs have a different system of numbers they communicate with. One is pon (instead of the usual ichi), two is ryan or nokku, three is geta, four is dari, five is garen or menji, six is ronji, seven is seinan, eight is bando, nine is kiyu, and ten is soku. “And then there are simple elaborations on these to match the typical price ranges of sushi meals,” Corson says. For example, eleven thousand yen is pin-pin, while 15,000 yen would be soku-garen. *Sushi Counting Jargons :1 ピン Pin = Ace (playing card) :2 リャン Ryan :3 ゲタ Geta = Net (capturing technique in the Japanese Go board game) :4 ダリ Dari :5 メノジ Menoji :6 ロンジ Ronji = Longyi (a type of Burmese garment, wrap skirt) :7 セイナン Seinan :8 バンド Bando = Band (clothing accessory) :9 キワ Kiwa = Kiwa (a divine ocean guardian in Māori mythology) Episode 260 Mord im Shinkansen Nach einem Besuch in Osaka, zur Eröffnung des Restaurants K3 und der Ermordung eines Reporters, ist der Besuch für die Moris und Conan beendet. Heiji und Kazuha begleiten ihre Gäste noch zum Bahnhof Shin-Osaka, wo die Tokioter mit dem Hochgeschwindigkeitszug Shinkansen zurück in die Hauptstadt fahren. *Shinkansen 新幹線 dt. „neue Stammstrecke“) ist sowohl der Name des Streckennetzes japanischer Hochgeschwindigkeitszüge der verschiedenen JR-Gesellschaften als auch der Züge selbst. Im ursprünglichen Sinn ist Shinkansen der Name des ab 1964 eingeführten Normalspur-Schienennetzes und nicht der Züge selbst. Er wird gebildet aus den Schriftzeichen shin (新) für „neue“, kan (幹) für „Stamm/Haupt-“, sen (線) für „Strecke, Linie“ und bezeichnet damit die Rückgratfunktion für das übrige Schienennetz, über das die japanischen Großstädte mit einer Höchstgeschwindigkeit von bis zu 320 km/h verbunden werden. Als Conan aber die Kaffeedose von Tokuyama betrachtet, erscheint ihm etwas komisch und er fragt Kogoro, was er im Bahnhofskiosk gekauft hat. Der Detektiv antwortet, dass er zwei Zeitungen, eine Dose Kaffee und zwei Schachteln Zigaretten kaufte. *Canned coffee 缶コーヒー Kan Kōhī is ubiquitous in Japan, with a large number of companies competing fiercely and offering various types for sale. Canned coffee is already brewed and ready to drink. It is available in supermarkets and convenience stores コンビニ Kombini, with vast numbers of cans being sold in vending machines that offer heated cans in the autumn and winter, and cold cans in the warm months. There are numerous types of canned coffee in Japan, most of which make up a typical company's line up. Very common is milk coffee, which includes milk and is generally quite sweet. Black coffee is also popular, as are "low sugar" (微糖), cafe au lait, and milk coffee without sugar. Georgia has offered flavored coffees, such as hazelnut, but they are rare. Seasonal coffees are also produced, especially iced coffee, which appears during the summer months. The coffee varieties are often sold both hot and cold. Bevor er den Täter entlarvt, bittet er Sato und Takagi, sich noch einmal die Zeitungen genauestens anzusehen, denn auf einer der drei befindet sich der Hinweis für die Toilette. Da man Toilette auch unter dem Kürzel „W.C.” kennt, ist die Suche sehr einfach, denn die Anfangsbuchstaben der World Cup sind ebenfalls „W.C.”. Der Besitzer der Zeitung war Akira Akashi, der auch gleichzeitig der Mörder ist. Mithilfe der Buchstaben konnte Akashi den toten Ogura auf die Toilette locken und ihn dort ermorden. *Doch leider sind alle Schachteln der Kyoto-Vögel mit チョコレート味 (chokorēto aji) Schokoladengeschmack auf merkwürdige Weise verschwunden. Daneben stehen noch viele Schachteln mit 小倉味 (ogura aji). :小倉 (ogura) red beanpaste flavour Episode 261 Genta im Unglück :元太少年の災難 Genta shōnen no sainan "Der junge Genta im Unglück" :災難 (sainan) disaster *In der 1b der Teitan-Grundschule werden Conans Mitschüler auf Genta aufmerksam, da er sein Essen nicht anrührt. Außerdem spielt er seit Tagen nicht mehr mit seinen Freunden. Während sich die Klasse Gedanken über die Gründe macht, erwähnt Fräulein Kobayashi, dass sie einen Tag zuvor wegen seines Verhaltens bei Gentas Eltern war. Diese glauben, Genta habe vor etwas Angst, denn wenn er nach Hause kommt, verstecke er sich zitternd unter seiner Bettdecke. Als sich Genta nach der Schule nach Hause schleichen will, konfrontieren ihn die restlichen Detective Boys mit Fragen zu seinem Verhalten. Er gesteht, dass ihn jemand umbringen will, wodurch er von seinen Freunden nur Gelächter erntet. *Das Grundschulessen der Kinder besteht aus: Milchpäckchen, Brötchen mit Erdbeermarmelade, Erbsen-Möhren-Süppchen, Omurice *Wenn ich das richtig entziffere, steht auf dem Milchpäckchen die Aufschrift 3.6 牛乳 gyūnyū = cow's milk, wobei sich die Zahl auf den prozentualen Fettanteil bezieht. *Omuraisu オムライス Omurice ist ein japanisches Gericht mit Anlehnung an die europäische Küche und stammt aus dem 20. Jahrhundert. Der Name ist ein Kofferwort aus den japanischen Begriffen omuretsu (Omelette) und raisu (Reis). Omuraisu ist im Wesentlichen ein Omelette, das mit Reis gefüllt ist. Darüber wird eine Soße, häufig Ketchup oder Kraftsauce (sauce demi-glace) gegeben. Der Reis ist wiederum mit Fleisch und/oder Gemüse gemischt. *In einem Bistro erzählt Genta seinen Freunden, einen Serien-Handtaschenräuber gesehen zu haben. Vor dem Laden seiner Eltern soll außerdem ebenfalls ein Handtaschendiebstahl stattgefunden haben. *Bei dem Bistro handelt es sich um den BS Burger Shop, den wir bereits aus dem ersten Conan-Film Der Tickende Wolkenkratzer und aus der Episode 130 Zahlenspiele kennen. Auf dem Eingangsschild steht バーガー bāgā + ショップ shoppu. Auf der Speisekarte findet man neben Pommes auch verschiedene Hot Dog- und Burger-Variationen, möglicher Weise auch das in Japan beliebte Yakisoba-pan, ein mit gebratenen Nudeln befülltes Brötchen. *Auf dem Heimweg kommen Genta, Ayumi und Mitsuhiko an einem Eisstand vorbei, wo sich Genta eine leckere Eiswaffel gönnt. *Kurz darauf laufen die Kinder außerdem an einem Imbißstand vorbei, der frisch gebratene Yakitori-Spieße verkauft. Auf dem Ladenschild steht in Hiragana das Wort Yakitori: やきとり. Eine Frau mit ihrem Sohn bestellt gerade drei Spieße mit Zwiebeln und vier Spieße mit Wal. In der englischen Manga-Übersetzung heißt es "Three chicken and four liver, please." **Types of Yakitori: Chicken Liver レバー rebā *Genta und Ayumi entdecken weiter ein teures, französisches Restaurant namens Jules. Auf dem Schild am Eingang steht: フランス (Furansu) France + 料理 (ryōri) cuisine, cooking, culinary, meal Episode 262 Kogoro's Doppelgänger :毛利小五郎のニセ者 Mōri Kogorō no nisemono :偽物 (nisemono) something fake; counterfeit; a forgery :偽 (nise) fake :者 (mono) person *Kogoro, Ran und Conan machen sich auf den Weg zum Hotel Aoya, da der richtige Kogoro eigentlich derjenige war, der von Herrn Touda beauftragt worden ist. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnen sie einer umgefallenen Jizō-Statue und bevor Conan und Ran sie wieder aufstellen können, werden sie von Inspektor Misao Yamamura davon abgehalten, da es Unglück bringen soll, diese Statue wieder aufzurichten. **Die Jizō-Statue erinnerte mich an Chihiro's Reise ins Zauberland: Am Eingang zum Zauberland steht eine lächelnde Statue. In der Graslandschaft nach dem Tunnel befinden sich verschiedene steinerne Köpfe und Statuen. **At the beginning of Spirited Away, Chihiro sees a small stone statue by the roadside. This was explored to great detail in the article, The Animated Worlds of Hayao Miyazaki, Filmic Representations of Shinto from Metro Magazine. “Surrounded by tiny stone houses ‘where spirits live’, the squat statue seems to leer and grimace at her, however it is closely modelled on Douso-jin—a roadside Shinto deity and protector of travellers. Statues of this deity were often put at the boundary of a village or at crossroads to indicate the right direction. This metaphor-heavy place symbolically marks the family’s movement from the known to the unknown”. **Die Statue in Episode 262 symbolisert Maedaore Jizō, einen buddhistischen Heiligen. **Skye's DCrewatch: Maedaore Jizo literally means "Front Fallen Buddhist Statue". Kogoro’s use of the alias “Echigo Mitsuemon” is a reference to Mito Kōmon, a period drama that’s been on Japanese TV since 1969. In a nutshell, the main character is Mitsukuni Tokugawa who goes around disguised as “Mitsuemon”, a retired crêpe merchant from Echigo, hence Kogoro’s alias. **Jizō begleitet die Seelen auf ihrem Weg in die Unterwelt. Legenden erzählen, wie er in die Hölle hinab steigt und die Sünder rettet. Daher findet man die meisten Jizō-Statuen auch auf Friedhöfen. Jizō ist traditionell der Schutzgott der Kinder, insbesondere der Kinder, die vor ihren Eltern sterben. Seit den 1980er Jahren entwickelte sich ein Trend, ihn auch als Wächter der Seelen der Mizuko 水子 Wasserkinder, also von Totgeborenen, Fehlgeburten und abgetriebenen Föten, zu verehren. In der japanischen Mythologie sind Seelen von ungeborenen oder totgeborenen Kindern unfähig, den mythologischen Fluss Sanzu 三途の川 auf ihrem Weg zur Unterwelt zu überschreiten, sie verbleiben in einer Art Zwischenwelt. Jizō soll diese nun finden und über den Fluss bringen. Auf dem Osorezan = Schreckensberg, einem erloschenen Vulkan am Rande eines Kratersees in der Präfektur Aomori, steht der 845 gegründete Tempel Entsu-ji, um den sich eine Wüste aus erstarrter Lava ausbreitet. Mitten in dieser Landschaft stehen Statuen von Jizo. Diese Gegend wird nämlich als Vorhölle betrachtet, wo Jizo gegen die Dämonen kämpft, die die Seelen toter Kinder in die Hölle zu ziehen versuchen. **Der Osore-zan, auch Osore-yama 恐山 "Furcht-Berg" ist ein bis 879 m hohes Bergmassiv vulkanischen Ursprungs auf der Shimokita-Halbinsel im Nordostteil der Präfektur Aomori in Japan. ***Episode 181 Dunkel war's: Tomoaki Araide will als Arzt in Aomori arbeiten. **Möglicherweise stammt der Name aus der Zeit der Thermalbäder am Osore-zan von den furchterregenden Gerüchen von Schwefelverbindungen. Der Berg gilt als Abbild bzw. Eingang der buddhistischen Unterwelt und ist japanischen Schamanen heilig. Während der jährlichen Treffen Ende Juli soll es mittels Itako (japanischen Schamanen) möglich sein mit Verstorbenen in Verbindung zu treten. Der Osore-zan gilt als einer der drei Geisterberge (Osore-zan, Kōya-san, Hiei-zan) und einer der drei Geisterstätten Japans (Osore-zan, Haku-san, Tateyama). :Osore-zan = 恐 osore "Furcht" + 山 san "Berg" :Kōya-san = 高野 kōya "Hochebene" + 山 san = "Berg" :Hiei-zan = 比叡 hiei ???? + 山 san "Berg" :Haku-san = 白 haku "white" + 山 san "Berg" :Tate-yama = 立 tate "stehend, ragend" + 山 san "Berg" **Der Name Osorezan "Schreckensberg" erinnerte mich flüchtig an den Bratpfannenberg aus DragonBall: Der Bratpfannenberg (jap. フライパン山, Furaipan Yama) ist der Ort, wo der Rinderteufel und seine Tochter Chi-Chi früher lebten. Auf dem Bratpfannenberg befindet sich auch deren Schloss sowie der Schatz, den sich der Rinderteufel über die Jahre gesammelt hat. Vor 10 Jahren ist ein Salamander vom Himmel gefallen und hat den Berg in Brand gesetzt, die Flammen dieses Feuers erhitzen die Atmosphäre. Während dieses Vorfalls machte der Rinderteufel ein Picknick mit seiner Tochter, weswegen er nicht im Schloss eingesperrt war oder jemals wieder da rein konnte. Der Rinderteufel bittet Son Goku, bei Mutenroshi den Magischen Fächer zu besorgen, der das Feuer des Bratpfannenberges löschen soll. Vor dem Ausbruch des Feuers hieß der Bratpfannenberg Frischberg. *Der Inspektor berichtet über einen Mann, der in einem roten Jackett tot im Kashiragami-Wald gefunden wurde und dessen Identität bis heute nicht festgestellt werden konnte. Kashiragami ist der Name einer bösen Gottheit, die über alle Personen Unglück bringt, die Probleme haben. *Inspektor Yamamura (gesprochen von Stefan Krause): "The body was found here in Kashiragami forest! The Kashiragami is a demon that causes headaches. It's said that any troubled person who enters this forest will fall under Kashiragami's spell and never come out. That's why it's a famous spot for suicides. And that statue is Maedaore Jizo. As long as it's lying down, it calms the spirits and puts them to sleep." **Suicide Forest: Aokigahara (jap. 青木ヶ原; auch 青木ヶ原樹海, Aokigahara Jukai; „Aokigahara-Baummeer“) ist ein Wald in Japan. Über den Wald kursieren zahlreiche Spukgeschichten und moderne Sagen. So soll dort angeblich ein mysteriöses Magnetfeld bestehen, das Kompasse und Elektronik unbrauchbar mache. Populär wurde der Wald in den 1960er Jahren unter Suizidenten. Seit der Bestsellerautor Matsumoto Seichō eine Protagonistin seines 1960 erschienenen Romans Nami no tō 波の塔 Der Wellenturm aus unglücklicher Liebe am Fuß des Fuji Suizid begehen ließ, kommen Lebensmüde aus ganz Japan zum Sterben in den Aokigahara (vergleichbar mit der Steilküste Tōjimbō). Der Wald gilt als so dicht und eintönig, dass man schon auf kurze Distanz die Orientierung verliert und Personen kaum wiederaufgefunden werden können. *Sumo-Rangliste: Akagimaru erinnert mich an eine Sports Bakka-Episode, in der Andreas den Sumo-Ringer Musashimaru erwähnt. *Diese Sumo-Tabelle wiederum erinnerte mich an Aiko's Stempelliste für erhaltene Milchlieferungen in Episode 267 Alibi aus dem Wald. Das Milchmädchen Aiko Misawa benötigt von ihren belieferten Kunden einen Stempel als Signatur: Hanko (jap. 判子) bzw. Inkan (印鑑) sind Namensstempel, die in Japan die gleiche Funktion haben wie in Europa die Unterschrift. Sowohl Unternehmen, Gesellschaften als auch Privatpersonen können Hanko führen. Die Stempel werden für den Gebrauch mit einer Paste aus Zinnober und Öl eingefärbt. *Die Szenerie dieses Falls (inklusive Inspektor Yamamura) erinnerte mich an Kapitel 509: "We found traces of a sleeping drug in this can of coffee inside the car. *Inspector Yamamura: The receipt from the convenience store we found in his wallet contains Mt. Akagi Milk, Yanase's Bean Bun and Mild Seven Lights Cigarettes. **Pokémon: Der Mondberg in der Kanto-Region basiert auf dem japanischen Vulkan Mt. Akagi in der Präfektur Gunma. **Anpan あんパン is a Japanese sweet roll most commonly filled with red bean paste. Anpan can also be prepared with other fillings, including white beans (shiro-an), green beans (uguisu-an), sesame (goma-an) and chestnut (kuri-an). **Anpanman アンパンマン is a Japanese picture book series written by Takashi Yanase, running from 1973 until the creator died in 2013. The series follows the adventures of Anpanman, a superhero with an anpan (a bean-jam filled pastry) for a head, who protects the world from an evil anthropomorphic germ named Baikinman. **Cat's Eye: Toshio raucht Mild Seven Lights Zigaretten: Mevius (Japanese: メビウス) previously called Mild Seven (Japanese: マイルドセブン Mairudo Sebun) is a brand of cigarettes produced by Japan Tobacco. Mevius cigarettes are the third most widely smoked cigarette in the world with 76.5 billion around the world, behind Marlboro and Camel. Episode 274/275 Mord in Dichterkreisen 松江玉造連句14番勝負 Matsue Tamatsukuri renku jūyonban shōbu "Wettkampf um den 14. Kettenreim in Tamatsukuri bei Matsue" *Erstausstrahlung in Deutschland am 04.04.2006 *Conan, Ran und Kogoro sind auf einer Reise, die Kogoro in einer Tombula gewonnen hat. Als sie am Ziel ankommen, besichtigen sie zunächst das Schloss von Matsue und den prachtvollen Shinji-See. *Zudem statten sie dem Jouzan Inari-Schrein einen Besuch ab. **Jozan Inari Shrine Matsue: After leaving the castle keep and descending the hill on the north side, the path joins a small road. Passing the large torii (gate) on your left that leads up to the Gokoku Shrine, you soon see a group of vermillion torii on your right. Pass through the torii and you see the steps leading up to Jozan Inari Shrine. Don't be put off by the long flight of stairs, as the climb will reward you with a gallery of hundreds of fox statues. **This was Lafcadio Hearn's favorite shrine, and Hearn's house is just a stone's throw away across the moat. One your way out you may want to stop off at the priest's house and buy an ofuda. Ofudas for most shrines are simple, narrow strips of paper with writing on, but the ofuda here is large and illustrated with a unique design. An unusual souvenir or gift. ***O-fuda 御札 or お札 is a type of household amulet or talisman, issued by a Shinto shrine, hung in the house for protection, a gofu (護符?). It may also be called shinpu (神符?). It is made by inscribing the name of a kami and the name of the Shinto shrine or of a representative of the kami on a strip of paper, wood, cloth, or metal. ****Sailor Moon: Ofudas, in the Sailor Moon incarnations, were used by Rei Hino, or when she was Sailor Mars, to freeze her enemies with Akuryo Taisan. The ofuda is also a key part in her attack, Fire Soul Bird. *Kogoro schwärmt von einen Gericht namens Shicchin, das es dort in der Nähe gibt. Es besteht aus den Zutaten Meerbrasse, Breitlingen, Stind, Muscheln, Garnelen, Karpfen und Aal, zusammen ergeben diese Zutaten die 7 Köstlichkeiten des Meeres. **Nach langen Recherchen, um welches Gericht es sich handelt, bin ich endlich zur Lösung gelangt. Confer: Conan's Casebook mit meinen Coffee Contemplations am 14.02.2017: 宍道湖七珍 The Seven Delicacies of Lake Shinji ***Lake Shinji is connected to the Sea of Japan via Lake Nakaumi, and therefore has a mix of fresh water and salt water, giving rise to a unique and varied food culture. The whitebait of early spring, the Shijimi clams and eel of summer, the shrimp of autumn, and the bass, smelt, and carp of winter are collectively known as the seven delicacies of Lake Shinji, "Shinjiko Shicchin". *Anschließend gehen sie zur ehemaligen Residenz von Yakumo Koizumi. Yakumo Koizumi, war ein berühmter Schriftsteller, der sich vor allem auf Geistergeschichten spezialisiert hat. Zu seinen Meisterwerken gehören die Geschichten Yuichi ohne Ohren und die Schneefrau. **Patricio Lafcadio Tessima Carlos Hearn (japanischer Name: 小泉 八雲, Koizumi Yakumo; * 27. Juli 1850 auf Lefkas, Griechenland; † 26. September 1904 in Tokio) war ein Schriftsteller irisch-griechischer Abstammung, dessen Werke das westliche Bild von Japan im beginnenden 20. Jahrhundert entscheidend geprägt haben. **Ich kenne ihn vor allem durch sein Sammlung In Ghostly Japan, in dem auch das Incense-Kapitel enthalten ist. Confer: Mononoke Episodes 8 & 9 Nue > Kōdō 香道 "Way of Fragrance" *Zu guter Letzt checken die Moris im Hotel Matsue Kosuikan ein. Conan fällt die riesige Fensterfront im Hotel auf, diese verspricht einen riesigen Ausblick, wo man die Muschelfischer sehen kann. Die Frau von der Rezeption weist die Moris daraufhin, daß Grüner Tee und Süßigkeiten für sie bereit stehen. **Muschel-Gedicht entstand Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts in Ogaki. Ōgaki (jap. 大垣市, -shi) ist eine Stadt in der japanischen Präfektur Gifu. **Arte-Dokumentation 360° – Die GEO-Reportage Folge 277: Die Meerfrauen von Japan: Ama – Frauen des Meeres – nennen sie sich. Bis ins hohe Alter holen sie kostbare Meeresfrüchte vom Grund des Ozeans, trotzen der Tiefe nur mit der Kraft ihres Atems. Ihre Haut ist von Wind und Wasser gegerbt, ihre Stimmen tief und laut. Seit Jahrzehnten teilen sich neun Frauen von der japanischen Halbinsel Shima ein Boot und sind zu einer engen Meeres-Familie zusammengewachsen. ***海女 ama "a female diver, especially for shellfish and seaweed; fisherwoman" *Takumi Yagisawa, Besitzer einer Feinkonditorei im Stadtzentrum von Osaka: "Matsue ist bekannt für seine japanischen Süßigkeiten, fast so bekannt wie Kyoto und Kanazawa. Das gute alte Osaka muß sich in dieser Hinsicht auch was einfallen lassen." **Kanazawa (jap. 金沢市, -shi) ist eine Großstadt, Seehafen und Verwaltungssitz der Präfektur Ishikawa auf Honshū, der Hauptinsel von Japan. *Conan fällt ein großes Buch auf und fragt Frau Ando, was dort drin steht. Daraufhin erzählt sie ihm, dass dies das Buch der Dichterbegriffe sei. Kogoro erhält von Frau Ando ein Dichterbuch mit den wichtigsten Begriffen. Confer: Kenkyusha's Japanese English Learner's Dictionary *Am Abend gehen Kogoro und Conan in eine heiße Quelle baden und treffen dort auf Herr Yagisawa, als Conan ihn fragt was Renku ist, antwortet er ihm, dass Renku ein Spiel sei, bei der die Leute Verse schreiben und dann miteinander verbinden. **Renku 連句 "linked verses" or haikai no renga 俳諧の連歌 "comic linked verse" is a Japanese form of popular collaborative linked verse poetry. **Heiße Quellen: ***Gert Anhalt: Den Göttern nah - Baden in Japan > Confer: Japan für die Hosentasche ***Pokémon Smaragd - Bad Lavastadt: Im Nordwesten der Stadt liegen die berühmten heißen Quellen. Diese können über einen Zugang im Pokémon-Center erreicht werden. Das Wasser aus diesen wird in einem großen Schwimmbecken gesammelt, das vor allem alte Leute anlockt. Der Sand neben den Quellen wird durch diese aufgeheizt und wird häufig für Sandbäder genutzt. *Etwas später sitzen alle zusammen im Speiseraum und Herr Yagisawa spielt etwas Musik mit einem einfachen Blatt. Herr Shina schenkt nun Kogoro etwas Bier ein und fragt ihn, was er morgen mit Ran und Conan vor hat. *Ran erwähnt, dass ihr von Frau Ando der Yaegaki-Schrein nahe gelegt wurde und fragt Conan, ob sie dort morgen hingehen wollen. Conan erwähnt aber, dass sie morgen bereits zum Tiffany-Kunstmuseum wollten. Herr Shina empfiehlt den Schrein ebenfalls und erzählt, dass das der Tempel vom Gott der Hochzeit sei. Zudem empfehlt er noch den Spiegelsee, da man dort viel interessantes über seine Zukunft erfahren kann. **Yaegaki Shrine 八重垣神社 Yaegaki Jinja, formerly known as Sakusa Shrine 佐久佐神社 Sakusa Jinja, is a Shinto shrine in Matsue, Shimane Prefecture, Japan. **Spiegelsee: In the Yaegaki shrine grounds you can find the Mirror Pond, which Inata-hime used as a mirror. There is a custom of placing a coin on a piece of paper and floating it on the surface of the pond. The length of time the paper takes to sink is said to signify how soon you will meet your soul mate. *Spät in der Nacht holt sich Conan eine Kaffeedose aus dem Getränkeautomaten und beobachtet dabei ein lautes Gespräch zwischen Herr Ushikubo und Herr Yagisawa, bei dem es darum geht, dass Herr Yagisawa Schulden bei Herrn Ushikubo haben soll und seine Konditorei auf dem Spiel steht, wenn er das Geld nicht bezahlt. Am nächsten Tag gehen Ran und Conan zum Spiegelsee und verbringen dort etwas Zeit. Plötzlich erhält Ran einen Anruf von Kogoro und erfährt das Herr Ushikubo im Karametenoguchi-Park tot aufgefunden wurden ist. *Conan erkennt merkwürdige Fußspuren und geht anschließend zum Gesho-Tempel. Herr Yagisawa erzählt währenddessen dem Inspektor, dass er den ganzen Tag im Tempel war und ein Gedicht über eine Steinschildkröte geschrieben hat. **Kapitel 377 Schwarze Fußspuren = Fußabdrücke der Finsternis ***Schwarzfirnis ist eine grauschwarze bis marmorierte Bernstein-Varietät. ***Schwarzfirnis-Keramik ist eine Gattung antiker griechischer Feinkeramik **Gesho-ji in Matsue, Shimane, Japan is the family temple of the Matsudaira clan. **Dragon Ball: 武天老師 (亀仙人) Muten-Rōshi (Kamesennin) "Herr der Schildkröten" ***Kamesennin = 亀 kame "Schildkröte" + 仙人 sennin "(Taoism) immortal mountain fairy or wizard" or "hermit, unworldly person, mountain man" or "one not bound by earthly desires or the thoughts of normal men" **Stern TV-Sendung von 2009: Kleine putzige Schildkröte schnabuliert Salat-Blättchen > Schildkröte (SternTV 20090111113412).bmp *Nachdem das Verhör auf dem Polizeihauptquartier vorerst unterbrochen wurde, versammeln sich alle Dichter und auch Conan, Ran und Kogoro im Hotel Weißer Sand in Tamatsukuri, um dort ihre geschriebenen Gedichte zusammenzufügen. **Episode 256 Der Weiße Sand von Shirahama = Shira-Suna Stream of Consciousness: ***Hiroshi Teshigahara's Suna no Onna "Sandfrau" oder "Frau in den Dünen" ***尾白砂狐 (ojiro sunagitsune) = 尾 (o) tail +‎ 白 (shiro) white +‎ 砂 (suna) sand +‎ 狐 (kitsune) fox. A Rüppell's fox, named after the German naturalist Eduard Rüppell. This fox is also called the sand fox and native to North Africa, the Middle East, and southwestern Asia ***Noir Ending Kirei na Kanjou & Episode 4 The Sound of Waves **Tamatsukuri Onsen 玉造温泉 is an onsen hot spring located in Tamayu, Shimane Prefecture, close to Matsue. Tamatsukuri is a noted sulfate spring with water temperatures between 50 °C (122 °F) and 70 °C (158 °F). The onsen is mentioned as early as 733 in an entry in the Izumo Fudoki, an ancient record of the culture and geography of Izumo Province. ***Golden Sun - Die Vergessene Epoche: イズモ村 Izumo Village is a small island continent that lies in the northern part of the Eastern Sea. Within the island of Izumo is a city of the same name. In exchange for the Dancing Idol, Lady Uzume will trade the Mars Dschinn Coal. Inside the Izumo Catacombs can be found the Phantasmal Mail and the Summon Ulysses. ***Okami: Susanoo, the Shinto god of the sea and storms, descended to the province of Izumo when he was banished from Heaven. *Frau Kawakuchi behauptete, dass man Ahornbäume von der Raststätte aus sehen kann und darüber ihr Gedicht geschrieben hat, jedoch hat Conan dies überprüft und festgestellt, dass einige Pflanzen die Sicht zu den Ahornbäumen versperrt haben. **Momijigari 紅葉狩り aus 紅葉 momiji „Rote Blätter“ oder „Herbstlaub“ + 狩り kari „Jagen“ bezeichnet den japanischen Brauch, im Herbst Landschaften und Parks mit schöner herbstlicher Laubfärbung, insbesondere von Ahornbäumen und -wäldern, zu besuchen. **Kaede 楓 "maple tree" or "Liquidambar formosana, Chinese sweetgum tree, Formosan sweetgum tree" = Originally a compound of 蛙 (kaeru, “frog”) +‎ 手 (te, “hand”), with the te changing to de due to rendaku (連濁), and the ru dropping out over time. From the way the palmate leaves resemble a frog's foot. ***Detektiv Conan Episode 151 Mord in einem verschlossenen Zimmer: Kaede Katagiri ***Katagiri heißt der Protagonist in Haruki Murakami's Frosch rettet Tokyo ***Captain Tsubasa: Nankatsu - Kaede Residence *Die Dichterrunde wird beendet, allerdings möchte Conan auch ein Gedicht schreiben und schreibt etwas über Schokolade, was Frau Ando sehr geeignet findet. **Conan's Gedicht: "Leckere Schokolade möchte ich gerne haben." <3 Frau Ando: "Sehr schön. Du hast mit Schokolade sicher eine Ameisenstraße oder so was assoziiert." *Conan erzählt, dass die geschriebenen Gedichte geheime Botschaften enthielten, denn die siebte Silbe im siebten Gedicht, die neunte silbe im neunten Gedicht und die elfte Silbe im elften Gedicht ergeben zusammen den Satz "Ich war es". NB: Leider weiß ich nicht, wie der Satz im japanischen Original heißt. *Später können Ran, Conan und Frau Ando an der Magatama-Brücke erkennen, wie Herr Yagisawa und Frau Kawaguchi miteinander reden. **Magatama 勾玉 „krummer Edelstein“ und 曲玉 „gebogener Edelstein“ sind kommaförmige Perlen in Japan. ***Next Conan's Hint für Episode 394: Krummjuwelen aus Stein ***Detektiv Conan #394 Das große Abenteuer im sonderbaren Anwesen: An seinem Hosenbein findet Conan einen Krummjuwel mit dem Schriftzeichen für Flamme 炎 honō ***Das Schwert, der Spiegel und das Krummjuwel, die für die Lösung des Steinrätsels benötigt werden, beziehen sich auf die drei Reichsinsignien Japans. Sie seien der Sonnengöttin Amaterasu geschenkt worden, von der, der mythologischen Entstehungsgeschichte nach, das japanische Kaiserhaus in einer ununterbrochenen Herrscherlinie abstammt. ***The land of magatama – 勾玉の地: Magatama, literally meaning “curved bead”, dates back to the Yayoi period or earlier. Tamatsukuri means "bead making", and has been well-known as a source of agate for these beads since ancient times. Thought to hold spiritual powers, a magatama is one of the three imperial regalia of Japan. You can see the motif on the iconic Magatama Bridge of Tamatsukuri or in Tamayu River. Episode 280 Grusellegende von einer Winternacht :雪の夜の恐怖伝説 Yuki no yo no kyōfu densetsu "Grusellegende einer Schneenacht" :雪 yuki "snow" and "(metaphoric) white hair" :夜 yoru "night; the evening" :夜食 yashoku "night meal, midnight snack" :『夜のカフェテラス』 “Yoru no Kafe Terasu” Vincent van Gogh's Cafe Terrace at Night :恐怖 kyōfu "fear; horror; dread" :伝説 densetsu "tradition, legend, folklore" *The Legend of Zelda ゼルダの伝説 Zeruda no densetsu & Seiken Densetsu 2 = Secret of Mana *Winterliche Fälle von Detektiv Conan: *Episode 079 Schneeweiß wie der Tod 雪女伝説殺人事件 Yukionna densetsu satsujinjiken *Episode 087 Mord auf der Skihütte スキーロッジ殺人事件 Sukīrojji satsujinjiken *Episode 379 Der Fall von einer geheimen heißen Quelle, Schnee, Dunkelheit und einem langärmligen Kimono 秘湯雪闇振袖事件 Hitō yuki yami furisode jiken *Episode 466 Der unzerstörbare Schneemann 割れない雪だるま Warenai yukidaruma *Conan, Ran und Kogoro besuchen das Hide-Tomo-Festival, welches gefeiert wird, um den Geist von Hide Tomo zu besänftigen, dessen Familie zu Lebzeiten ausgelöscht wurde. Aus diesem Grund schwor er fürchterliche Rache und hat sich letztlich mit seinem Schwert die Kehle aufgeschnitten. Jeder, der den Geist von Hide Tomo sieht, stirbt eines plötzlichen Todes. Dieses Jahr ist der 500. Todestag von Hide Tomo. Kogoro empfindet die Veranstaltung als langweilig und möchte stattdessen zu den Thermalbädern fahren. Plötzlich erscheint ein Mann und erzählt ihm, dass die Straßen zu den Bädern gesperrt ist. Da es in der Nähe kein Hotel gibt, schlägt er vor, sie zum Anwesen der Familie Daimon zu fahren, wo sie übernachten können. Während der Autofahrt erzählt der Mann, dass das Familienoberhaupt der Familie der Leiter von Daimon Industries sei. *Das Anwesen erinnert mich ein wenig an Phoenix Wright - Justice for All, konkret das Fey-Anwesen in Fall 2: Wiedersehen und Wandel *Daimon confer Episode 110 Spukhaus der Goblins: Anführer der Goblin-Diebesbande heißt Daimon *Am späten Abend versammeln sich alle im Speisesaal des Anwesens zum Essen, als plötzlich Hatsuho hineinplatzt und den Anwesenden mitteilt, dass die Frau von Genichiro nicht kommen kann, weil sie sich ausruhen muss. Daraufhin erzählt Kayoko, dass ihre Schwiegermutter an Hide Tomos Todestag immer um Mitternacht vor ihrem Altar sitzt und zu Hide Tomo betet. Sie glaubt, dass diese Uhrzeit der Todeszeitpunkt von ihm sein muss. *Conan und Kogoro sowie die anderen Bewohner des Hauses haben die Leichen von Genichiro Daimon und dessen Sohn Kazuki Daimon erstochen aufgefunden. Sie können schnell die Tatwaffe, ein Samurai-Schwert, auffinden. Tatsuko ist der Meinung, dass es sich um den Fluch des Hide Tomo Okinawa handeln muss und dass dieser ihren Mann und ihren Sohn für ihre schmutzigen Geschäften bestraft hat. *Hatsuho zog sich eine Verletzung von den Scherben des Weinglases neben Genichiros Leiche zu, die einen Blutfleck auf ihrer Socke hinterlassen hat. Die Socken zog sie aus und zog dafür diejenigen an, die vor der Rüstung lagen. Diese Socken und auch den Parka wollte sie am nächsten Tag im Ofen verbrennen, allerdings war ihr das nicht möglich, da Ran ihr beim Kaffee kochen half. Episode 295 Oma verzweifelt gesucht :クイズ婆さん失踪事件 Kuizu baasan shissō jiken "Der Fall der verschwundenen Quiz-Oma" :クイズ kuizu "quiz, a short or minor test" :婆 baba/baasan "old woman, grandmother" :失踪 shissō "disappearance, absconding" *Englischer Titel: Riddle Granny Disappearance Case **Professor Layton's Granny Riddleton *Genta und Mitsuhiko vermuten, dass Ayumi einen neuen Freund hat, mit dem sie an den Nachmittagen oder an freien Tagen spielt. Gemeinsam mit Conan verfolgen sie ihre Mitschülerin daher bis zu einem Park. Dort stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Ayumi sich mit einer alten Frau trifft, die sich um die ausgesetzten Katzen kümmert und diese füttert. *Anhand der vielen Post in Frau Omori's Briefkasten vermutet Conan, dass diese bereits am Tag zuvor schon nicht nach Hause gekommen ist. **Benjamin Blümchen als Briefträger: Frau Apfelberger *Conan fallen die vielen Affen-Miniaturen auf, die sich in einer Vitrine im Wohnzimmer befinden. Herr Mochizuki erklärt, dass sein Onkel diese gesammelt hatte. Unter den Statuen befindet sich auch eine, die die drei weisen Affen. Die drei weisen Affen darstellt. **Die drei Affen 三猿 sanzaru/san’en oder 三匹の猿 sanbiki no saru haben ihren Ursprung in einem japanischen Sprichwort und stehen dort für den Umgang mit Schlechtem. Der Spruch „nichts sehen, nichts hören, nichts sagen“ wird in Japan als „mizaru, kikazaru, iwazaru“ 見ざる、聞かざる、言わざる ausgedrückt. Es handelt sich einer gängigen Erklärung zufolge um die Paraphrase einer Erläuterung aus dem 12. Buch der Analekten des Konfuzius gegenüber seinem Schüler Yan Yuan (auch Yan Hui genannt) über das Wesen der „Sittlichkeit“ (chinesisch 仁, Pinyin rén ‚Menschlichkeit‘): :「非禮勿視，非禮勿聽，非禮勿言，非禮勿動.」 :「fei li wu shi, fei li wu ting, fei li wu yan, fei li wu dong.」 :Was nicht dem Gesetz der Schönheit angemessenes Verhalten entspricht, darauf schaue nicht; was nicht dem Gesetz der Schönheit entspricht, darauf höre nicht; was nicht dem Gesetz der Schönheit entspricht, davon rede nicht; was nicht dem Gesetz der Schönheit entspricht, das tue nicht.“ – Kungfutse: 論語 : 顏淵. In: 中國哲學書電子化計劃 ‚Chinese Text Project‘. Donald Sturgeon, abgerufen am 20. August 2014 (chinesisch). Lun Yu. Gespräche. Eugen Diederichs, Düsseldorf/ Köln 1975, Buch 12, Abschnitt 1, S. 121. *Keiner von ihnen ist wirklich vorangekommen, als Bruce mit einem Tuch von der alten Frau um den Hals gebunden, auftaucht. Die Detective Boys vermuten, dass der Kater bei der alten Dame war. Auf dem Tuch sehen sie acht Mal das Schriftzeichen für Tag und einen kleinen Blutfleck. Ayumi erinnert sich an eines Rätsel, die ihr die alte Frau immer stellt, bevor sie mit den Katzen spielen. Bei einem davon ging es darum, zu dem Zeichen für Tag einen weiteren Strich hinzuzufügen und dadurch verschiedene neue Schriftzeichen zu erzeugen. So würde beispielsweise aus dem Zeichen für Tag, fügt man diesem einen weiteren Querstrich hinzu, das Zeichen für Auge. :日 (hi) day :目 (me) eye *Skye's DCrewatch: Neuralgia is a sharp pain caused by an irritated or damaged nerve. **Neuralgie ist das medizinische Fachwort für Nervenschmerz (von griechisch νεῦρον neuron „Nerv“ und ἄλγος algos „Schmerz“). Episode 296 Das Geheimnis des Spukhauses *Erstausstrahlung in Japan am 15.04.2002 :幽霊屋敷の真実 Yūrei yashiki no shinjitsu "Die Wahrheit über das Spukhaus" :幽霊 (yūrei) a ghost, a phantom :屋敷 (yashiki) estate, grounds, mansion, residence :真実 (shinjitsu) truth; reality *Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang fragt Ran den Arzt, ob er keine Angst vor Geistern in dem großen Haus hätte, was Kogoro nur abwertend kommentieren kann. Daraufhin trifft die Gruppe auf einen Patienten Araides: Hoichi Otonashi. Er widerspricht dem Detektiv und berichtet von den seltsamen Ereignissen in seinem Wohnhaus, die nur von dem Geist eines verstorbenen Mädchens stammen können. Er lädt die Moris dazu ein, sich die Vorfälle genauestens anzuschauen. Kurz darauf begleiten die drei den alten Mann zu dem heruntergekommenen Gebäude, das neben einem Park liegt, in dem das junge Mädchen vor Jahren gefunden wurde. Der Körper war sehr stark verbrannt. Neben dem Wohnhaus befindet sich ein unfertiges Haus, das aufgrund des Selbstmordes des Bauunternehmers nie fertiggestellt wurde. Bevor das Gebäude gebaut wurde, befand sich dort ein kleiner Friedhof. *In der fünften Wohnung angekommen, erzählt Otonashi von den Anfängen: Er konnte damals im Nachbargebäude beobachten, wie um Mitternacht eine seltsame Flamme leuchtete. Zunächst glaubte ihm keiner der anderen, bis die Vorkommnisse schlimmer wurden. Das Wasser in der Toilette färbte sich blutrot, eine Gestalt erschien am Fenster und die Bewohner bekamen Visionen von dem ermordeten Mädchen, wodurch einer nach dem anderen auszog. **Das tote Mädchen im Fernseher, das Ran sieht, ist eine Anspielung auf den japanischen Horrorfilm Ringu. *Conan findet eine „Super 8”-Kamera in Yotsuyas Wohnung, mit der der Bewohner schon einige Horrorfilme gedreht hat. Des Weiteren ist die ganze Wohnung des Mannes mit gruseligen Postern und Horrorvideos vollgestellt. Auch in Banchos Wohnung sind einige unheimliche Gegenstände zu finden, so sammelt Bancho sehr viele Horrorfiguren, die durch Schwarzlicht leuchten. **Blair Witch Project: The film consists of actual documentary footage shot by three missing student filmmakers in the woods near Burkittsville, Maryland, during their investigation of a supernatural legend known as the Blair Witch. Supposedly, the three students disappeared without a trace, and their black-and-white, 16mm film and color Super 8 video footage was located a year later. **Documents Interdits: Précisons aussi que ces 12 court-métrages sont techniquement parfaits et réalisés méticuleusement: chaque support de film (super 8 noir et blanc, 16mm délavé, VHS des années 80...) a été soigneusement choisi selon l'époque et son histoire. What doesn't get tiring is the really accomplished way Filippe shoots super8 film to explore his ideas. *Conan enttarnt Kikuji Bancho als Verursacher der Ereignisse. Die nötigen Mittel wurden in der Wohnung des Täters gefunden Er beginnt mit dem blutroten Wasser. Mithilfe von Ammoniak, Alkohol und Phenolphthalein entsteht eine rosarote Farbe. Durch das schwache Licht auf der Toilette dachten die Bewohner an blutrotes Wasser. Damit sich die chemische Lösung mit dem Urin in der Toilette verband, musste der Täter einen weiteren Stoff, Ammoniakwasser, hineingeben. *Auch der Geist im Fenster ist nur ein Trick gewesen. Beim näheren Betrachten erkennt man, dass es sich bei der Gestalt nur um sehr viele Motten handelt, die von außen an der Fensterscheibe kleben. Der Täter brachte Pheromone bzw. Insektizide an die Fensterscheibe an, wodurch männliche Motten angelockt wurden. Vorher klebte er Augen- und Mundpartie ab. **Sherlock Holmes - Spuk im Pfarrhaus: Motten in Gestalt einer geisterhaften Nonne & Maria "Terumi Hoshino" Koschny als Freda Bull **Joanna Newsom - Cosmia <3 And I miss your precious heart! Cf. Cosmia *Skye's DCrewatch: This little hopping scene Conan does after Ran accuses a zashiki-warashi of being in the house. Cute! :D **Zashiki-warashi (Japanese: 座敷童子 or 座敷童, literally "guestroom child"), sometimes also called Zashiki Bokko (Japanese: 座敷ぼっこ, literally "guestroom basker"), are spirit-like beings told about mostly in the Iwate Prefecture. They are said to be gods that live in zashiki or storage rooms, and they would perform pranks, and those that see one would be visited with good fortune. **Mononoke Episodes 1 & 2 Zashiki-washiki: Während er die Nacht in einem traditionellen Gasthaus verbringt, stößt der Medizinverkäufer auf ein merkwürdiges Phänomen. Eine schwangere Frau, die verzweifelt nach Schutz im Gasthaus sucht, wird im in einem abgelegenen Raum im obersten Stockwerk untergebracht. Dort wird sie von einem Attentäter angegriffen, der daraufhin auf mysteriöse und grausame Weise getötet wird. Das Zimmer in dem die schwangere Shino schläft wird von einer Gruppe Zashiki Warashi heimgesucht. Als die Zashiki Warashi den Attentäter, beim Versuch Shino umzubringen, aus dem Weg räumen, um sie und ihr ungeborenes Kind zu beschützen, beginnt der Medizinverkäufer mit Nachforschungen zum Ursprung des Mononoke. Die Wirtin enthüllt, dass das Gasthaus früher ein Bordell war. Die Wirtin zwang die Prostituierten ihre Kinder abzutreiben, um weiter arbeiten zu können. Schließlich ließ sie Shino's Zimmer leer stehen, als Opfer an die ungeborenen Kinder. Der Medizinverkäufer erkennt, dass die Mononoke von Shino durch ihren starken Wunsch geboren zu werden, angezogen werden. Die Zashiki Warashi wollen, dass Shino sie auf die Welt bringt. Shino gibt ihre Einwilligung, zur Bestürzung des Medizinverkäufers, und entfernt den Talisman, der die Mononoke von ihrem Bauch fernhält. Jedoch akzeptieren die Zashiki Warashi, die Shino's Liebe zu ihrem ungeboren Kind erkennen, dass sie physisch nur fähig ist ihr eigens Kind auf die Welt zu bringen, und verschwinden. *Next Conan's Hint für Episode 298 Verlorene Notizen: Eßverlangen > Genta mit Omurice & Unagidon (Aal auf Reis) Episode 298 Verlorene Notizen :警察手帳紛失事件 Keisatsutechō funshitsu jiken "Der Fall um den verlorenen Polizeiausweis" :警察 (keisatsu) police :手帳 (techō) notebook :紛失 (funshitsu) loss of something *Ayumi entdeckt Takagi, wie er im Park nach etwas sucht. Daraufhin benachrichtigt sie die anderen Detective Boys, welche schnell zu ihr stoßen. Gemeinsam treten sie an Takagi heran und finden nach kurzer Zeit heraus, dass er sein Notizbuch verloren hat. *Als sie in den Park zurückkehren, inzwischen ist auch Ai zu ihnen gestoßen, taucht der Sänger plötzlich vor ihnen auf und stellt sich vor. Sein Name ist Jiro Hanzaki, aber er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, das Notizbuch von Takagi gefunden zu haben. Er erzählt, dass er heute mit seinem Manager verabredet war, dieser jedoch nicht erschienen ist. Da er über eineinhalb Stunden weit weg wohnt, wollte er nicht extra zu diesem hinfahren. Er verhält sich sehr auffällig und hat außerdem einen verdächtigen Shampoofleck an seiner Hose. Er lädt alle zum Essen ein und als sie das Angebot abschlagen, macht er sich dennoch alleine auf den Weg. *Die Kinder essen Pommes im Park **Asterix erobert Rom: Mannekenpix "eine eigene Kreation, zubereitet aus Äpfeln, die in der Erde wachsen" pomme de terre *Als Ayumi Hals über Kopf in das All-You-Can-Eat-Restaurant stürzen will, wird sie von den anderen davon abgehalten und sie beobachten gemeinsam den Sänger. Zu ihrer Verwunderung hat dieser noch kein Stück seines Essens angerührt und er blickt ständig auf die Uhr. *Skye's DCrewatch: This time it’s Genta reading Shonen Sunday. :) Episode 307 Déjà-vu im Regen *Erstausstrahlung in Deutschland am 23.05.2006 :デジャビュ (dejabyu) déjà vu = something which one has or suspects to have seen or experienced before, especially when that is not the case :雨 (ame) rain :中華街 (chūkagai) Chinatown (a Chinese district outside China) *Ran, Conan und Kogoro haben ein Gratisessen in einem China-Restaurant gewonnen. Aus dem Essen wird jedoch nichts, da Kogoro das Kleingedruckte übersehen hat. Dort steht geschrieben, dass die Gutscheine nicht an Wochenenden gültig sind. In dem Restaurant speist zeitgleich eine Filmcrew, die eine neue Hauptdarstellerin sucht. Der Produzent Tashiro Kawabata wird auf Ran aufmerksam und versucht sie als neue Hauptdarstellerin zu gewinnen. Daher lädt er ihren Vater, Conan und sie zum Essen ein. Die Gäste nehmen an einem traditionell chinesischen, drehbaren Eßtisch Platz. **A Lazy Susan (or Sally Wagon, or Dragon Sally, or Downtrodden Sally) is a turntable (rotating tray) placed on a table or countertop to aid in distributing food. Lazy Susans may be made from a variety of materials but are usually glass, wood, or plastic. They are usually circular and placed in the center of a circular table to share dishes easily among diners. Owing to the nature of Chinese cuisine, especially dim sum, they are common at formal Chinese restaurants both on mainland and abroad. In Chinese, they are simply known as 餐桌转盘 (p cānzhuō zhuànpán) or "dinner-table turntables". *Folgende Speisen sind auf dem chinesischen Drehtisch angerichtet, confer Kapitel 348-013: *Pitan = Hundred-Year-Old-Eggs **Century egg or pidan (Chinese: 皮蛋; pinyin: pídàn), also known as preserved egg, hundred-year egg, thousand-year egg, thousand-year-old egg, and millennium egg, is a Chinese preserved food product and delicacy made by preserving duck, chicken or quail eggs in a mixture of clay, ash, salt, quicklime, and rice hulls for several weeks to several months, depending on the method of processing. ***Quicklime = Calciumoxid, auch gebrannter Kalk, Branntkalk, ungelöschter Kalk, Kalkerde oder Ätzkalk ****Episode 112 Mord mit Blitzlicht: Yanase hat das Feuer mit ungelöschtem Kalk entfacht. Durch Berührung mit Wasser entstand in der Küchenspüle eine chemische Reaktion, wodurch sich das Kalk auf 300 Grad erhitzte. ****Charles Dickens' The Mystery of Edwin Drood: "They decide to ask Mr. Grewgious to break the news to Jasper, and Edwin intends to return the ring to Mr. Grewgious. Meanwhile, Durdles takes Jasper into the cathedral crypt. On the way there Durdles points out a mound of quicklime." *Crab Omelet = Krabben mit Ei **Egg foo young (Chinese: 芙蓉蛋 pinyin = fu2 rong2 dan4; Jyutping: fu4 jung4 daan6*2, also spelled egg fooyung, egg foo yong, egg foo yung, or egg fu yung) is an omelette dish found in Chinese Indonesian, British, and Chinese American cuisine. Literally meaning "Hibiscus egg", this dish is prepared with beaten eggs and most often minced ham. It may be made with various vegetables such as bean sprouts, bamboo shoots, sliced cabbage, spring onions, mushrooms, and water chestnuts. When meat is used as an ingredient, a choice of roast pork, shrimp, chicken, beef, or lobster may be offered. *Gyoza - Chinese Dumplings **Jiǎozi, in Japan als Gyōza populär, in Korea als Mandu bekannt, ist ein chinesisches Teiggericht, das in etwa der Maultasche und der osteuropäischen Pelmeni ähnelt. Die Füllung besteht in der Regel aus Gemüse und Fleisch oder Garnelen. Chinesische Restaurants bieten jedoch häufig eine große Auswahl an Füllungen an. Gewürzt werden kann die Füllung mit Salz, Sojasauce oder fein gehacktem Ingwer. Die gekochten Jiǎozi werden vor dem Verzehr in Sojasauce bzw. Reisessig mit fein gehacktem Knoblauch getunkt. Neben dem Kochen und Dämpfen gibt es auch das Frittieren und Anbraten in Öl. Durch Anbraten zubereitete Teigtaschen werden in China Guotie (chinesisch 鍋貼 / 锅贴, Pinyin guōtiē ‚Topfkleber / Pfannenkleber‘), in Japan „Yaki-Gyōza“ (jap. 焼き餃子, „gebratene Gyōza“) genannt. Jiǎozi sind als Dim Sum auch sehr beliebt. ***Dim Sum "das Herz berühren" (chinesisch 點心 / 点心, Pinyin diǎnxīn, Jyutping dim2sam1, kantonesisch dímsām) sind kleine Gerichte, die meist gedämpft oder frittiert sind. Es gibt verschiedene Zubereitungsarten und Zutaten, beispielsweise gibt es „Jiucaijiao“ (chinesisch 韭菜餃 / 韭菜饺, Pinyin jiǔcàijiǎo ‚Schnittknoblauch-Teigtaschen‘) oder „Shuijing Xiajiao“ (chinesisch 水晶蝦餃 / 水晶虾饺, Pinyin shuǐjīng xiājiǎo ‚Kristall-Shrimpstaschen‘), wobei der Teig dieser „Shrimps-Teigtaschen“ (kurz: 蝦餃 / 虾饺, xiājiǎo) aus Reismehl besteht. Die Reismehlteigtasche ist nach dem Dämpfen fast "durchsichtig" und gibt dem Gericht seinen treffenden Namen. Denn „Shuijing“ heißt im Chinesischen "Kristall", genauer "Bergkristall" (chinesisch 水晶, Pinyin shuǐjīng ‚Bergkristall‘). ***Zur Entstehung der Maultaschen gibt es verschiedene Legenden. Eine besagt, dass auf diese Weise die Zisterziensermönche des Klosters Maulbronn (daher auch der Name Maultasche) in der Fastenzeit das Fleisch vor dem lieben Herrgott verstecken wollten, was im Volksmund zum Beinamen „Herrgottsbscheißerle“ führte. Leicht abgewandelt erzählt man sich, dass es Protestanten waren, die der ursprünglich nur mit Kräutern und Spinat gefüllten Teigtasche heimlich Fleisch beifügten. Hierzu passt die Tradition in schwäbischen Familien, dass „Maultaschen in der Brühe“ das typische Gericht am Gründonnerstag ist. Außerdem findet sich, dass es sich bei den Maultaschen nur um eine schwäbische Kopie bekannter italienischer Teigwaren wie Ravioli und Tortellini handelt. In der Umgebung von Maulbronn gibt es zahlreiche Waldenserorte. Waldenser waren protestantische Glaubensflüchtlinge aus Norditalien, die auch den Maulbeerbaum, Luzerne, Anbau von Tabak und 1710 die Kartoffel in Süddeutschland einführten. *Soy Sauce = Sojasoße **Sojasauce ist eine asiatische Würzsauce, die aus Wasser, Sojabohnen, Meersalz, Salz und (regional begrenzt) Getreide hergestellt wird und sich zum Würzen und Verfeinern von Speisen eignet. Die Qualität von Sojasauce wird in einem sensorischen Test beurteilt, der sich in Japan „Kikimi“ nennt. Für die Verkostung sind vier Kriterien wichtig: Farbe, Konsistenz, Geruch und Geschmack. Im Rahmen des japanischen „Kikimi“ werden diese Kriterien nacheinander getestet. Es wird auch die sog. fünfte Geschmacksdimension Umami getestet. ***Mit dem Lehnwort umami (von japanisch うまみ umami ‚Schmackhaftigkeit‘, zu うまい umai ‚schmackhaft, würzig‘) wird in der Physiologie eine Empfindung des Geschmackssinnes bezeichnet, die neben süß, sauer, salzig, bitter zu den grundlegenden Sinnesqualitäten der gustatorischen Wahrnehmung beim Menschen zählt und als „fleischig“, „würzig“ oder „wohlschmeckend“ beschrieben wird. *Rayu = Chili-Öl **The Japanese variety of Chinese chili oil is known as rāyu (ラー油 or 辣油?), used in Japan as a cooking ingredient or as a condiment. The default kind is typically a clear, chili-infused sesame oil, and the chopped chili pepper used is typically red, imparting a reddish tint to the oil. Other ingredients used may include soy oil, corn oil, dried aloe, ginger, guava leaves, leek leaves, paprika, and turmeric. ***Turmeric = Die Kurkuma oder Kurkume (Curcuma longa), auch Gelber Ingwer, Safranwurz(el), Gelbwurz(el), Gilbwurz(el) oder Curcuma genannt, ist eine Pflanzenart innerhalb der Familie der Ingwergewächse (Zingiberaceae). *Peking Duck = Pekingente *Twice-Cooked Pork = Gebratenes Schweinefleisch mit Weißkohl **Twice cooked pork (simplified Chinese: 回锅肉; traditional Chinese: 回鍋肉; pinyin: Huí Guō Ròu; Jyutping: wui4 wo1yuk6; literally "return pot meat"; also called double cooked pork) is a Sichuan-style Chinese dish. The dish's ingredients include pork, which is simmered, sliced and stir fried, and commonly stir fried vegetables such as cabbage, bell peppers, onions, or scallions with a sauce that may include Shaoxing rice wine, Hoisin sauce, soy sauce, sugar, ginger, chili bean paste and tianmianjiang bean paste. ***Hoisin sauce is a thick, pungent sauce commonly used in Chinese cuisine as a glaze for meat, an addition to stir fries, or as dipping sauce. It is darkly colored in appearance and sweet and salty in taste. Although regional variants exist, hoisin sauce usually includes soy beans, red chillies and garlic. Vinegar, Chinese five spice and sugar are also commonly added. The word hoisin (海鮮, Cantonese: hoi2 sin1 Mandarin: hǎixiān) is Chinese for seafood. ***Five-spice powder is a spice mixture of five or more spices used primarily in Chinese cuisine but also used in other Asian and Arabic cookery. While there are many variants, a common mix is: ****Star anise (bajiao 八角) = Sternanis ****Cloves (dingxiang 丁香) = Gewürznelke ****Chinese cinnamon (rougui 肉桂) = Zimtkassie ****Sichuan pepper (huajiao 花椒) = Szechuanpfeffer ****Fennel seeds (xiao huixiang 小茴香) = Fenchelsamen ***Other recipes may contain anise seed or ginger root, nutmeg, turmeric, Amomum villosum pods (砂仁), Amomum cardamomum pods (白豆蔻), licorice, Mandarin orange peel or galangal. *Sweet and Sour Pork = Süß-Saures Schweinefleisch **Guō Bāo Ròu (simplified Chinese: 锅包肉; traditional Chinese: 鍋包肉; pinyin: guōbāoròu) is a classic dish from North East China, consisting of large thinly sliced pieces of pork in potato starch batter, deep-fried twice until crispy. They are then lightly coated in a variation of a sweet and sour sauce, made from freshly prepared syrup and rice vinegar, flavoured with ginger and garlic. *Pepper Steak = Rindfleisch mit Paprika **Stir-fried Beef with Onions and Peppers 辣椒洋葱炒牛肉 (Là Jiāo Yáng Cōng Chǎo Niú Ròu) https://www.travelchinaguide.com/tour/food/chinese-cooking/beef-onion-pepper.htm ***Max Goldt - Wenn Torte von Menschen bewegt wird? Beefsteak ;-) *Skye's DCrewatch: Mike Hama isn’t in the original manga version of the case and was added in for the anime version. This would be an example of the anime helping promote a different show entirely. At the same time this episode aired, TV drama “Private Detective Mike Hama” (“Shiritsu Tantei Hama Mike”) began airing only a few hours afterward. (And yes, Masatoshi Nagase who plays Mike in the drama is the one who voiced him in this episode.) *Skye's DCrewatch: I can’t recall, but this might be the first mention of Yukiko’s maiden name? Little bit of trivia if you weren’t aware, her maiden name “Fujimine” actually comes from Fujiko Mine from Lupin III. :) Episode 311 Wo ist Mitsuhiko? :迷いの森の光彦 Mayoi no mori no Mitsuhiko "Mitsuhiko verloren im Wald" :迷う (mayou) be lost, lose one's way :森 (mori) a forest (dense collection of trees) *Conan, Ai, Professor Agasa, Ayumi und Genta betreiben auf dem Schulhof Gymnastik. Sie bemerken, dass Mitsuhiko fehlt und das nicht zum ersten Mal. Nach dem Sport wollen sie nach ihm sehen, da es sein könnte, dass er sich eine Sommergrippe eingefangen hat. *Ai's scientific gobbledygook: "You could grow up with high blood pressure, diabetes or hypercholesteremia, which could lead to cerebrovascular disorders and ischemic heart diseases." *Rajio Taisō = ラジオ (rajio) radio + 体操 (taisō) gymnastics, exercises **Rajio Taiso ラジオ体操 meaning “radio calisthenics”, is the national exercise of Japan that is broadcast on radio and TV. Everyone in Japan know the exercise because it is done in schools and in companies and because NHK plays the radio and TV versions every morning at 6:30 a.m. (Wow!) In the summer, school children go to their local parks and participate in the group exercises. If they go every morning of the summer, they can win prizes. **Mitsuhiko's Radio Exercise Stempelkarte **Confer: Episode 267 Alibi aus dem Wald: Aiko's Stempelheft *Bei Mitsuhiko zu Hause angekommen, berichtet seine Schwester Asami, dass Mitsuhiko ihr erzählt habe, dass er nach dem Sport mit seinen Freunden Campen gehen wollte. Dafür hat er sich extra viele Klößchen mitgenommen. **Mitsuhiko's Bamboo Dumplings: **Zongzi (tsʊ̂ŋ.tsɨ; Chinese: 粽子) is a traditional Chinese food made of glutinous rice stuffed with different fillings and wrapped in bamboo, reed, or other large flat leaves. They are cooked by steaming or boiling. In the Western world, they are also known as rice dumplings or sticky rice dumplings. While traditional zongzi are wrapped in bamboo leaves, the leaves of lotus, reed, maize, banana, canna, shell ginger and pandan sometimes are used as substitutes in other countries. Each kind of leaf imparts its own unique aroma and flavor to the rice. The fillings used for zongzi vary from region to region, but the rice used is almost always glutinous rice (also called "sticky rice" or "sweet rice"). Depending on the region, the rice may be lightly precooked by stir-frying or soaked in water before using. In the north, fillings are mostly red bean paste and tapioca or taro. Northern style zongzi tend to be sweet and dessert-like. Southern-style zongzi, however, tend to be more savory or salty. Fillings of Southern-style zongzi include salted duck egg, pork belly, taro, shredded pork or chicken, Chinese sausage, pork fat, and shiitake mushrooms. Zongzi (sticky rice dumplings) are traditionally eaten during the Duanwu Festival (Dragon Boat Festival), which falls on the fifth day of the fifth month of the lunar calendar (approximately late-May to mid-June). *Als nächstes besuchen die Fünf den Fujiwara Blumenladen, den Mitsuhiko's Schwester erwähnt hat. Die Verkäuferin erinnert sich, heute einen Jungen gesehen zu haben, der ihm ähnelt, jedoch nicht auf ihre Zurufe reagierte, nach Zitronen roch und eine Baseballmütze trug. **Duft von Zitronen *Inspector Yamamura: "My folks got me one of those detective kits when I was little too! Erasable marker pens, cards that give off smoke when you rub them..." *Conan: "I've figured out what the scent of lemon is! It must be lemongrass or citronella. They're fragrances often used as insect repellents." **Citronella oder Zitronella steht für die Pflanzenart Zitronengras und verwandte, sowie aus diesen gewonnene Öle: Das Zitronengras, auch genauer Westindisches Zitronengras, Westindisches Lemongras oder Guatemaltekisches Lemongras oder Sereh genannt, ist eine Pflanzenart innerhalb der Familie der Süßgräser (Poaceae). Die ätherischen Öle von Zitronengras und anderen aromatisch duftenden Süßgräsern werden auch in abschreckenden Mitteln gegen stechende Insekten (Repellents) verwendet. *Des Weiteren erwähnt Genta Sasadango-Klößchen, die sich Mitsuhiko in den Rucksack steckte. **Sasa dango: Dango that is produced and eaten primarily in Niigata Prefecture. Sasa (Japanese: ササ or 笹), also called broad-leaf bamboo, is a genus of running bamboo. Sasa dango has two varieties: onna dango and otoko dango. Onna Dango (literally "female dango") is filled with anko, while the otoko dango (literally "male dango") is filled with kinpira. The dango is wrapped in leaves of sasa for the purpose of preservation. **Niigata specialty bamboo dumpling: Echigo Niigata of the quality rice as a raw material, flavorful wormwood this bamboo dumpling wrapped the Tsubuan in the rice cake that was applied, the taste of precious hometown has gained fame throughout the country. *Genta: "Momotaro, the fairy tale hero. He carries dumplings." **A Kibi dango (黍団子, きびだんご?, "millet dumpling") is a Japanese dumpling made from the meal or flour of the kibi (proso millet) grain. The treat was used by folktale-hero Momotarō (the Peach Boy) to gain the allegiance of his three beastly retainers, a dog, a pheasant, and a monkey. **黍 (kibi) proso millet = Rispenhirse = Panicum miliaceum *Conan vermutet, dass Mitsuhiko seinen Rucksack mit Zitronengeruch besprühte, um einen Insektenschutz zu haben. Der Zitronengeruch stammt von einer Sonnencreme, welche aus Europa kommt und auch gegen Insekten helfen soll. *Mitsuhiko's Firefly: Die Leuchtkäfer oder auch Glühwürmchen (Lampyridae) sind eine Familie der Käfer mit weltweit etwa 2.000 Arten, die innerhalb der Überfamilie Weichkäferartige (Elateroidea) geführt werden. Außer den Leuchtkäfern im engeren Sinne gehören dazu die Federleuchtkäfer (Phengodidae) und einzelne Arten anderer Familien (Laufkäfer, Schnellkäfer, Prachtkäfer). *Genta: "But what about the names of the lords?" - Conan: "The girl at the flower shop mentioned the names Uesugi and Takada, Toyotomi and Tokugawa. Those are all noble clans that fought each other. Other famous clans that fought are the Heian clans Genji and Heike... And Genji and Heike are two species of Japanese firefly." **Luciola lateralis (Heike firefly) & Luciola cruciata (Japanese firefly) *Ayumi: "What about the bamboo dumplings?" - Conan: "He wanted to use the bamboo leaves to line an insect cage to carry the fireflies home. They like broad, flat leaves. Amy and Anita mentioned they wanted to see a firefly." *Mitsuhiko wollte ein Glühwürmchen für Ayumi und Ai fangen. *Ayumi: "There's been an amazing discovery! A legendary animal! Somebody saw it! I forgot what it was called. Zoo-chimp-oko?" - Ai: "The tsuchinoko? It's a mythical monster." **Das Tsuchinoko (jap. ツチノコ/槌の子, dt. „Kind/Brut des Bodens/Hammers“, letzteres sinngemäß als „hammerähnliches Geschöpf“) ist ein schlangenähnliches Fabelwesen bzw. Kryptid aus Japan. Daneben gibt es eine Vielzahl regionaler weiterer Namen wie: Tsuchinohebi (槌の蛇, „Hammerschlange“), Nozuchi (ノヅチ, „Feldhammer“), Tsuchinokohebi (槌の子蛇, „Hammerkindschlange“), Gohassun (五八寸, „58 sun = 175 cm“), Shakuhachihebi (尺八蛇, „Shakuhachi-Schlange“), Kinenokohebi (杵の子蛇, „Stößelkindschlange“), Sukinotokohebi (鋤の床蛇, „Ackerkrumenschlange“), Kōgaihebi (こうがい蛇, „Haarnadelschlange“)1 oder Bachihebi (バチヘビ, „Trommelschlägelschlange“). **Die Kryptozoologie (altgr. κρυπτός kryptós ‚verborgen‘, ‚geheim‘, ζῷον zóon, „Tier“, „lebendes Wesen“ und λόγος lógos, „Lehre“) befasst sich mit Tieren, für deren Existenz es nur schwache und zweifelhafte Belege gibt, wie Folklore, Legenden, Augenzeugenberichte, Fußspuren und verschwommene Fotos. **Episode 120 Biss der Seeschlange: Erabu Sea Snake **Chibi Maruko Chan - Auf Schlangenfang: Ein Kaufhaus bietet demjenigen eine hohe Geldsumme, dem es gelingt, eine seltene Schlange lebend einzufangen. Maruko ist begeistert von der Idee und geht mit ihrer Freundin Tamae auf Jagd. Bei der seltenen Schlange handelt es sich ebenfalls um die legendäre Tsuchinoko. Als Gewinn winkt 1 Million Yen! Episode 321 Der schmale Grat der Freundschaft :友情と殺意の関門海峡 "Yūjō to satsui no kanmonkaikyō" :友情 (yūjō) friendship :殺意 (satsui) urge to kill, intent to murder :関門 (kanmon) gateway, hurdle, obstacle :海峡 (kaikyō) strait, channel Kogoro hat in einem Preisausschreiben eine Kurzreise in den Südwesten Japans, in die Stadt Shimonoseki, gewonnen. Gemeinsam mit Ran und Conan fahren sie in einem Schnellzug bis nach Neu-Shimonoseki und beginnen dort ihre Besichtigungstour. *Shimonoseki 下関市 ist die südwestlichste Stadt auf Honshū, der Hauptinsel von Japan, und gehört zur Präfektur Yamaguchi. Shimonoseki liegt nördlich der Kammon-Straße gegenüber der Stadt Kitakyūshū auf der Insel Kyūshū, mit der sie durch Tunnels, einer Fähre und die Kammon-Brücke verbunden ist. Die Kammon-Straße 関門海峡, Kammon-kaikyō ist eine Seestraße im Südwesten Japans, die die Hauptinseln Honshū (Präfektur Yamaguchi) und Kyūshū (Präfektur Fukuoka) voneinander trennt. *Nicknamed the "Fugu Capital," Shimonoseki is known for the locally caught pufferfish and is the largest harvester of the pufferfish in Japan. *Shimonoseki also has a Firefly Museum in Toyota town district. *Der Kugelfisch ist neben dem Leuchtkäfer das Stadtsymbol von Shimonoseki. *Die Leuchtkäfer oder auch Glühwürmchen (Lampyridae) sind eine Familie der Käfer mit weltweit etwa 2.000 Arten, die innerhalb der Überfamilie Weichkäferartige (Elateroidea) geführt werden. Viele, aber nicht alle Arten dieser Familie sind in der Lage, Lichtsignale zur Kommunikation auszusenden. Manchmal wird der Name „Leuchtkäfer“ als Bezeichnung aller Käfer verwendet, die Leuchtorgane besitzen. Außer den Leuchtkäfern im engeren Sinne gehören dazu die Federleuchtkäfer (Phengodidae) und einzelne Arten anderer Familien (Laufkäfer, Schnellkäfer, Prachtkäfer). **Confer: Episode 311 Wo ist Mitsuhiko? *Die Familie der Kugelfische (Tetraodontidae = Vierzähner) gehört zur Unterordnung der Kugelfischähnlichen (Tetraodontoidei) in der Ordnung Kugelfischverwandte (Tetraodontiformes). *Ancient Greek ὀδούς (odoús) tooth, tusk + τέτταρες (téttares) or τέσσαρες (téssares) four **Myst III Exile: Energy Tusk (Voltaic Linking Book) & Nature Tusk (Edanna Linking Book) & Dynamic Forces Tusk (Amateria Linking Book) **Dark Souls: Armored Tusk *Die Eingeweide vieler Kugelfische sind giftig. Hauptbestandteil des Giftes der Kugelfische ist Tetrodotoxin (TTX), das sich besonders in Haut, Leber und bei vielen Arten während der Laichzeit in den Eierstöcken des Fisches befindet, aber nicht im Muskelfleisch. Dieses Nervengift ist eines der stärksten bekannten, nicht proteinartigen Gifte: Die letale Dosis beträgt nur etwa 10 µg/kg Körpergewicht. Es wirkt nur auf die Körpernerven, nicht auf das Gehirn − die Opfer werden vollständig gelähmt und können sich weder bewegen noch sprechen, bleiben aber bei Bewusstsein. Sie sterben dann an lähmungsbedingtem Atemstillstand oder aber an Herzstillstand. Wenn Atmung und Kreislauf schnell genug durch Notfallmaßnahmen in Gang gehalten werden, klingt die Giftwirkung innerhalb etwa 24 Stunden ab und die Opfer erleiden keinen bleibenden Schaden. Tetrotodoxin ist das Gegengift zum alkaloiden Toxin Batrachotoxin der Pfeilgiftfrösche. **Inspector Barnaby - Der Wald der lebenden Toten: Pfeilgiftfrösche: The traditions of a local cult in Midsomer, the Temple of Thoth, appear to be related to a series of murders using poison of the poison dart frog. Someone had tampered with the blades on a magic trick and had coated them with the venom of the poison dart frog. The magician, Aloysius Wilmington, has a lot of enemies in the village owing to a book he had published debunking the occult in general and the local Temple of Thoth cult in particular. **Simpsons - Die 24-Stunden-Frist: Auf Marges Vorschlag hin gehen die Simpsons essen. Weil man mal etwas Neues ausprobieren möchte, fällt die Wahl auf ein japanisches Restaurant. Homer schmeckt es so gut, dass er die ganze Karte kosten will: Er bestellt auch Fugu, der bei falscher Zubereitung absolut tödlich ist. Weil der Chefkoch nicht gestört werden will, während er sich mit Miss Krabappel im Auto vergnügt, sieht sich der Lehrling gezwungen, das Gericht zuzubereiten. Als der Chefkoch zurückkommt sieht er, dass der Fisch falsch zubereitet wurde. Dr. Hibbert stellt fest, dass Homer tatsächlich Kugelfischgift im Körper trägt und nur noch 24 Stunden zu leben hat. **Fugu - Zum Sterben köstlich **Detektiv Conan Episode 540 Der Tag, an dem Kogoro Mori das Detektiv-Geschäft aufgibt: Fugu-Taisho-Restaurant **Detektiv Conan Episode 170 Next Conan's Hint für Episode 171 Was geschah in Zimmer 8: Shirako = Fischmilch: Als Fischmilch oder -milcher, auch kurz Milch oder Melcher genannt, wird der Samen männlicher Fische, Weichtiere oder anderer im Wasser lebenden Arten bezeichnet. Diese Flüssigkeit wird während der Laichzeit auf den Rogen ausgeschieden, wodurch die Befruchtung erfolgt. Fischmilch ist reich an Aminosäuren insbesondere Arginin und Histidin. Die japanische Küche kennt Fischmilch 白子 Shirako unter anderem vom Tara (Dorsch, im engeren Sinne Pazifischer Kabeljau), Fugu und Tai (Meerbrasse, im engeren Sinne Pagrus major). Hier wird sie auch gebraten serviert. *Regional Specialties of Shimonoseki include Fugu (blowfish), Uni Sea urchin, Whale, Anko　Goosefish, Kawara Soba, Ganryu Yaki (Dorayaki), Mentaiko　Roe :海胆 (uni) sea urchin, hurcheon (sea animal) *Urchin derives from Middle English irchoun (“hedgehog”), from Old Northern French *irechon, from Old French herichun, from Vulgar Latin *hericionem, from Latin ericius (“hedgehog”). *Sea Urchins = Any of many marine echinoderms, of the class Echinoidea, commonly found in shallow water, having a complex chewing structure named Aristotle's lantern: "In reality the mouth-apparatus of the urchin is continuous from one end to the other, but to outward appearance it is not so, but looks like a horn lantern with the panes of horn left out." *Seeigel = Sea urchins or urchins, archaically called sea hedgehogs, are small, spiny, globular animals that, with their close kin, such as sand dollars, constitute the class Echinoidea of the echinoderm phylum. *SpongeBob Schwammkopf - Zurück zur Natur: Seeigel sind kleine, sechsbeinige Stachelhäuter, die zum Beispiel in Höhlen anzutreffen sind. Der Kontakt mit ihnen führt zu unangenehmem Juckreiz, der außerdem übertragbar ist. SpongeBob kommt ungewollt mit ihnen in Berührung, als er in einer Höhle auf den Quallenfeldern übernachten will. :鮟鱇 (ankō) an anglerfish, a monkfish, a goosefish *Seeteufel = Goosefishes or monkfishes are anglerfishes in the family Lophiidae found in the Arctic, Atlantic, Indian, and Pacific Oceans, where they live on sandy and muddy bottoms of the continental shelf and continental slope, at depths in excess of 1,000 m (3,300 ft). :瓦 (kawara) roof tiles + 蕎麦 (soba) buckwheat (noodles) *Kawara Soba: Did you know that there is a dish cooked on kawara roof tiles? Kawara soba is Yamaguchi prefecture's local favorite. True to its name, it is prepared on a kawara tile. kawara soba noodles are green. This is because matcha (green tea) is kneaded into it. This type of soba is known as "cha-soba". Salty-sweet pork, kinshi tamago (shredded egg crepes), seaweed, green onion, lemons, and momiji oroshi (grated radish and chili pepper) is topped on the soba. :巌流焼 Ganryu-yaki: The origin of the name is the historic place, Ganryujima where Kojiro Sasaki fought against Musashi Miyamoto. :明太子 (Mentaiko) Pollock roe or is the roe of Alaska pollock (Gadus chalcogrammus). Salted pollock roe is a popular culinary ingredient in Korean, Japanese, and Russian cuisines. In Korea, pollock roe is called myeongnan 명란, while the salted roe dish is called myeongnan-jeot 명란젓, being considered a type of jeotgal (salted seafood). Mentaiko is made in a variety of flavors and colors and is available at airports and main train stations. It is usually eaten with onigiri, but is also enjoyed by itself with sake. A common variety is spicy mentaiko (辛子明太子 Karashi Mentaiko. Recently in Japan, mentaiko pasta has become very common and popular. Mentaiko is mixed with butter or mayonnaise and used as a sauce for spaghetti. Thin strips of Nori are often sprinkled on top. *Specialty Products of Shimonoseki include Fuku Chochin (lanterns), Akamagaseki Suzuri and Jourou Ningyo :福 (fuku) good luck, good fortune, happiness + 提灯 (chōchin) a paper lantern *In the third installment of Japanese traditions, I’d like to introduce you to one of three forms of traditional lighting in Japan called “chochin” 提灯. It is perhaps the oldest form of lighting, with records dating back to 1085 and perhaps the most popular in terms of being used for matsuri and events. The traditional chochin is made from paper or silk stretched over a split bamboo frame that is wound in a spiral. The lamp is collapsible and is hung from a hook at the top. Its main purpose is outside illumination and you will find them strung together and hung outside Shinto shrines. You will also find chochin hung in front of restaurant buildings all over Japan. The akachochin (red lantern) typically signifies an izakaya (a traditional Japanese drinking establishment.) **Detektiv Conan Episode 318 Schreck auf dem Hausboot **Akamagaseki Suzuri are handcrafted reddish-brown ink stones known for their beautiful carvings. Jourou Ningyos were made to emphasize a noblewoman’s astonishing beauty. **Jourou Ningyo dolls are examples of very old traditions continuing in present day Japan. :上臈 (jōrō) court lady; noblewoman **Fuku Chouchin lantern Shimonoseki is the Fuku capital of Japan. Fuku Chouchin "Blowfish Lantern" is made from real Blowfish. Auf der Aussichtsplattform des Meeresenge-Traumtowers werden sie von einer Gruppe junger Leute erkannt, die den berühmten Privatdetektiv sofort zu einem Abendessen einladen. *The Kaikyō Yume Tower 海峡ゆめタワー dominates the city of Shimonoseki and is the tallest tower in western Japan. Standing at 143 meters, Kaikyo Yume tower is one of the tallest structures in Western Japan. From the observation deck you can see Kanmon Channel, the island of Kyushu and even the open sea. Die Moris setzen ihre Besichtigungstour fort, bevor sie sich am Abend mit den 4 Freunden in einem kleinen Lokal treffen. Sie besichtigen unter anderem den Akama-Schrein, die riesige Kanmon Brücke und benutzen schließlich den Fußgängertunnel, der von Shimonoseki bis nach Moji geht. Am späten Abend nehmen sie die Fähre von der Altstadt Mojis und fahren zurück nach Shimonoseki. *Akama Shrine 赤間神宮 Akama Jingū is a Shinto shrine in Shimonoseki, Yamaguchi Prefecture, Japan. It is dedicated to Antoku, a Japanese emperor who died as a child in the Battle of Dan-no-ura (aka Dannoura), which occurred nearby in 1185. The shrine is situated on the waterfront of the Kanmon Strait, between the centre of Shimonoseki and the tourist restaurants of Karato, Kanmon Wharf. Am späten Abend nehmen sie die Fähre von der Altstadt Mojis und fahren zurück nach Shimonoseki. Etwas später treffen sie die 4 Freunde im Lokal. Im Zentrum des Tisches steht ein großer Kochtopf mit verschiedenen Gemüsen und Fleisch, aus dem sich alle bedienen können. Hierbei handelt es sich um einen sogenannten Nabemono. *Nabemono 鍋物 ist ein Eintopf der japanischen Küche. Nabe bedeutet „Kochtopf“. Traditionell war dies ein Tontopf, der über offenem Feuer kochte. Kochfeuer sind im modernen Japan selten geworden, aber der traditionelle tönerne Nabe wird weiter für Eintopfgerichte verwendet. Mono bedeutet „Ding“ oder „Dinge“. Nabemono bedeutet also, dass Zutaten zusammen in einem Nabe-Topf gekocht werden. Die meisten Nabemono sind Eintöpfe und Suppen, die im Herbst und den kalten japanischen Wintern serviert werden. Im modernen Japan werden die Nabemono auf dem Esstisch mit einem tragbaren Gaskocher (ガスコンロ, gasu konro), den die meisten Japaner besitzen, warmgehalten. Das Gericht wird am Tisch gekocht, und die Esser können die Zutaten auswählen, die sie aus dem Topf haben wollen. Das gemeinsame Essen wird als wichtiger Bestandteil von Nabemono gesehen; viele Japaner glauben, dass gemeinsames Essen aus einem Topf eine engere Freundschaft bewirkt. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem nächsten Besichtigungsziel, dem ehemaligen Haus von Motonari Mori, bemerken sie mehrere Streifenwagen an der Kanmon-Brücke. *Mōri Motonari (毛利元就?, April 16, 1497 – July 6, 1571) was a prominent daimyō in the west Chūgoku region of Japan during the Sengoku period of the 16th century. Herr Akitaya fängt an und erklärt, dass er um 8:30 Uhr von seinem Haus aus weg fuhr und kurz in der Firma war. Dort hat er sich Gedanken über das Kaufangebot gemacht, woraufhin er zum Strand gegangen ist, um etwas zu entspannen. Danach ging er, um etwa 11:00 Uhr, zum Karato-Markt. *At the western edge of Yamaguchi, famous for its blowfish and energetic spirit is Karato Market. Not only will you hear auctioneers hawking fish, but there are also vegetable and flower corners, making this the local “kitchen”, where it is crowded every day. The biggest difference from Tsukiji Market in Tokyo is that anyone can purchase products here. Keisuke war nach seinen Angaben mit seiner Verlobten in der Altstadt von Moji, wo sie bis 10:00 Uhr waren. Die Folge wird im Anime mit Der schmale Grad der Freundschaft betitelt. Hierbei soll jedoch eigentlich auf das Motiv des Täters in dem Fall angespielt werden, der eine folgenschwere Entscheidung trifft, als er einen seiner Freunde in Gefahr sieht. Einen solcher Zwiespalt kann metaphorisch mit 'ein schmaler Grat von etwas' ausgedrückt werden. *Grat = schmaler Bergkamm, Bergrücken *Gratwanderung = umgangssprachlich eine Situation, bei der man zwei gegensätzliche Aspekte hat, die gleichzeitig zu berücksichtigen sind. Man bewegt sich "auf einem schmalen Grat", der kein Abweichen nach links oder rechts zulässt. Episode 332 Der stumm zurückgelassene Beweis :残された声なき証言 Nokosareta koe naki shōgen "Der stumm zurückgelassene Beweis" :証言 (shōgen) testimony :声なき (koenaki) voiceless :残す (nokosu) leave over, leave behind, let remain Via Unbemerkt verdächtig: Next Conan's Hint = Shogi, Schach und Go Kogoro trifft sich mit drei neuen Klienten, Johei Naito, Katsumichi Sugai und Ryusuke Soma. Sie zeigen dem Detektiv ein Bild von dem verschwundenen Programmierer Suguru Itakura. *Ancient Greek σῶμα (sôma) body (both that of people and animals); (Epic and often in other early works) dead body; one's life in the physical world; that which is material (as opposed to spiritual); person; an entire thing; (mathematics) three-dimensional object; a videogame by Frictional "Amnesia" Games *Skye's DCrewatch: I’m not certain on the specifics of two of them, but I have a hunch something in each man’s name is related to the game they asked for. The obvious one for me is Naito, named for the Knight in chess no doubt. *Thanks to the Spanish Conan wiki for providing the Kanji names of the side characters, let's do some research regarding Skye's observation: :内藤女兵 Naito Johei: ナイト (naito) a knight, referring to the horse chess piece. Additionally, one of the Kanji in his first name 兵 can be found in the Shogi piece 歩兵 Fuhyō = Foot Soldier = Pawn. Confer: das Namensschema in Episode 047 Mediziner unter sich. :相馬隆介 Soma Ryusuke: In Chinese his surname 相馬 means "to examine and judge a horse", maybe in reference to the chess piece? As an alternative explanation, one of the Kanji in Ryusuke Soma's surname 馬 can be found in the Shogi pieces 龍馬 Ryūma = Dragon Horse and 桂馬 Keima = Cassia Horse = Knight. :菅井勝道 Sugai Katsumichi :板倉卓 Itakura Suguru Laut Aussage der drei Klienten sei es nicht unüblich, dass Itakura für einige Tage verschwindet, doch da er für alle drei Männer ein Spiel programmieren soll, stehen diese sehr unter Druck und müssen ihn dringend finden. Für Katsumichi Sagai's Firma soll Itakura ein Go-Spiel entwickeln, für Johei Naito's Firma ein Schachspiel und für die Firma von Ryusuke Soma ein Shogi-Spiel. Als Ran ihn erkennt, sagt sie, Itakura sei eine Berühmheit auf dem Gebiet der Computergrafik und war für viele Spezialeffekte verantwortlich. Herr Soma ergänzt, dass Itakura sich aber aufgrund seiner schwindenden Sehkraft aus der Branche zurückgezogen hätte. Kogoro vermutet daraufhin eine Entführung und Soma beschreibt einen Mann, dessen Beschreibung auf Tequila passt, mit dem Herr Itakura vor zwei Jahren in seinem Büro sprach und Tequila sagte damals zu ihm:"Für dich haben wir keine Verwendung mehr." Ran schnappt ihn daraufhin und Conan fragt sie, nachdem er sich beruhigt hat, ob er zum Abendessen sic Sushi, Schweinefleisch Süß-Sauer und Rindfleischgulasch essen könne. Ran entgegnet, dies sei selbst in Restaurants mit großer Auswahl nicht möglich, Conan ergänzt, dass selbst wenn man so eines finde, man als komischer Gast gelten würde, weil man drei völlig verschiedene Speisen bestellt. **In der deutschen Anime-Fassung sagt Conan zu Ran: "Weißt Du, was ich heute Abend will? Essen gehen und zwar alles, was ich gerne möchte: Tenshinhan, Sashimi und natürlich Beefsteak." **Tenshinhan 天津飯 or Tenshindon 天津丼 is a Japanese-Chinese specialty, consisting of a crab meat omelette on rice. **In der englischen Manga-Übersetzung sagt Conan hingegen: "Can we have Sushi, Egg Foo Yong and Beef Stew for lunch today?" **Egg Foo Young 芙蓉蛋 is an omelette dish found in Chinese Indonesian, British, and Chinese American cuisine. The name comes from the Cantonese language. Egg foo young is derived from fu yung egg slices, a mainland Chinese recipe from GuangDong. Literally meaning "Hibiscus Egg", this dish is prepared with beaten eggs and most often minced ham. It may be made with various vegetables such as bean sprouts, bamboo shoots, sliced cabbage, spring onions, mushrooms, and water chestnuts. When meat is used as an ingredient, a choice of roast pork, shrimp, chicken, beef, or lobster may be offered. **Ancient Greek ἱβίσκος (hibískos) marsh mallow **Chinese 芙蓉 (fúróng) cotton rose; hibiscus (Hibiscus mutabilis) **In Japanese cuisine, the dish kani-tama かに玉 or 蟹玉 is similar, using crab meat instead of ham or other meats. The name literally means "Crab Egg". Another Japanese omelette dish is オムライス Omuraisu, the word being a portmanteau of オムレツ (omuretsu) "omelette" and ライス (raisu) "rice". If I remember correctly, this dish was my first Cooking With Dog video I ever saw. **Certain incarnations of the Korean-Chinese dish jjajang bokkeumbap (자장 볶음밥) are similar; in essence the dish consists of jjajang (a dark brown black bean and meat sauce) and fried rice, with an optional fried egg or egg-foo-young-like omelet atop the rice. *via Skye's DCrewatch screenshots: During a flashback to a restaurant meeting, Soma reveals that "We crafted a dream together. To make a shogi game that could even beat a meijin." Back then, he and Itakura appeared to have been in a traditional Izakaya pub, eating Yakitori skewers. **Yakitori 焼き鳥, literally "grilled chicken" is a Japanese type of skewered chicken. The preparation of Yakitori involves skewering the meat with kushi 串, a type of skewer typically made of steel, bamboo, or similar materials. Afterwards, they are grilled over a charcoal fire. During or after cooking, the meat is typically seasoned with tare sauce or salt. **Meijin 名人 is one of the seven titles in Japanese professional shogi, and is the most prestigious title, along with Ryu-oh. This should not be confused with the "Amateur Meijin" title that is awarded each year to the winner of the Amateur Meijin Tournament. The word meijin literally means "excellent person" = 名 (mei) "excellent, artful" + 人 (jin) "person". Braille-Schrift und Codierte Nachricht aus Go-Spielsteinen :ハンニンワ(ハ) + ソーマ + シヨーコワ(ハ) + トケイ :Hannin wa Sōma. Shōko wa tokei. :The murderer is Sōma. Proof is watch :Der Täter ist Sōma. Beweis ist Uhr *Conan nutzt den Trubel, um schnell die Diskette aus dem Computer zu entnehmen, wird aber von Ran erwischt. Er kann sich rausreden, indem er auf die Braille-Schrift auf der Computer-Tastatur hindeutet und sagt, dass sie den Spielsteinen auf dem Spielbrett sehr ähnelt. Herrn Naito ist bekannt gewesen, dass Itakura sehr schlechte Augen hatte und deswegen die Blindenschrift lernte, weswegen Takagi erkennt, dass die Nachricht auf dem Brett nur von Menschen gelesen werden kann, welche die Blindenschrift lesen können, was Naito beherrscht. Wenn er sich die weißen Spielsteine wegdenkt, entsteht eine Nachricht: Der Täter ist Sōma. Beweis ist die Uhr. *Die codierte Nachricht in Katakana und Romaji-Umschrift: :ハ ン ニ ン ワ (ハ) + ソ ー マ + シ ヨ ー コ ワ (ハ) + ト ケ イ :ha n ni n wa (ha) + so-o ma + sh(i) yo-o ko wa (ha) + to ke i *Transkribiert in die entsprechenden Kanji: :犯人 (hannin) criminal, culprit :証拠 (shōko) evidence :時計 (tokei) a clock, a watch, a timepiece, a timekeeper :時計じかけの摩天楼 Tokei jikake no matenrō "Der Tickende Wolkenkratzer" Notizen zu den drei Brettspielen Go, Shogi und Schach *Shōgi 将棋 ist die japanische Variante des Schachspiels. Schach kam vom Kaiserreich China über Korea oder über Birma und Malaysia im 8. Jahrhundert nach Japan. Das Shōgi hat sich in Japan zu vielfältigen Varianten verändert. Es gab verschiedene Brettgrößen von drei mal drei bis hin zu 36 mal 36 Feldern und etwa achthundert Spielfiguren (Taikyoku-Shōgi; „Ultimatives Shogi“). Heute werden noch das unten vorgestellte Shōgi und die Varianten Chū-Shōgi („Mittleres Shōgi“) und Tori-Shōgi („Vogel-Shōgi“) gespielt. **Confer: Episode 047 Mediziner unter sich: Mit Hilfe der Tischdecke und seines Feuerzeugs hinterließ Herr Oyama einen Hinweis auf den Namen seines Mörders. Die Tischdecke hat nämlich ein Muster, das einem Shogi-Spielbrett ähnelt. Er platzierte das Feuerzeug auf der Anfangsposition des Lanzenträgers. Das entsprechende Kanji-Zeichen findet sich im Namen von Kaori Nakahara wieder und entlarvt sie somit als Täterin. Am Ende spielen Conan und Kogoro Shogi. Dabei ergeben die Spielfiguren die Katakana-Zeichen für das Wort baka, also "Idiot" ;-) **Confer: Episode 204 Der Weg des Drachen: Die Detective Boys befinden sich in einer Sackgasse und versuchen nun ohne Conan's Hilfe den richtigen Ausgang zu finden. Genta erinnert sich, dass Conan sagte, die Schlüsselwörter seien "To", "Drache" und "Ei". Zunächst denken sie, es hätte etwas mit den Tierkreiszeichen zu tun, doch dies bringt sie auf keine Lösung. Genta glaubt, es habe etwas mit dem Wort "Ei" zu tun, da es oft anders geschrieben wird, doch Mitsuhiko ist der Meinung, dass das japanische Schachspiel Shogi die Lösung gibt. *Schach (von persisch šāh Schah / شاه /‚König‘ – daher die Bezeichnung „das königliche Spiel“) ist ein strategisches Brettspiel, bei dem zwei Spieler abwechselnd Spielsteine (die Schachfiguren) auf einem Spielbrett (dem Schachbrett) bewegen. Ziel des Spiels ist, den Gegner schachmatt zu setzen, das heißt seine als König bezeichnete Spielfigur unabwendbar anzugreifen. **Confer: Episode 146 Das Geheimnis des alten Schlosses: Die lebensgroßen Schachfiguren im Garten des Anwesens der Familie Mamiya ergeben auf dem schachartig angelegten Gras das Wort Egghead, was soviel bedeutet wie Intellektueller und auf das Gemälde des verstorbenen Hausherren hinweist. **Die Schachstellen bei Arno Schmidt *Go (chinesisch 圍棋 / 围棋, Pinyin wéiqí; jap. 囲碁, igo, kor. 바둑, baduk; Umzingelungsspiel) ist ein strategisches Brettspiel für zwei Spieler. Das alte Spiel stammt ursprünglich aus China und hat im Laufe der Geschichte eine besondere Prägung in Japan und Korea erhalten. Im alten China gehört die Beschäftigung mit dem Weiqi-Spiel, also „Go“, zu einer der vier klassischen Künste, im Chinesischen auch „Qin, Qi, Shu, Hua“ 琴棋書畫 / 琴棋书画 genannt, die eine gebildete Person beherrschen sollte. **Die Vier Künste des Gelehrten (chinesisch 四藝 / 四艺, Pinyin sìyì) im traditionellen China waren das Zitherspiel, das Weiqi-Spiel (im Westen eher unter dem japanischen Namen Go bekannt), die Kalligrafie und die Malerei. **Guqin (chinesisch 古琴, Pinyin gǔqín, W.-G. ku-ch'in ‚altes Saiteninstrument‘, Audio-Datei / Hörbeispiel guqin?/i), in der älteren Literatur kurz qin (chin. 琴 Pinyin qín), ist eine Griffbrettzither, die in der klassischen chinesischen Musik gespielt wird. Der Ausdruck Zither geht auf das griechische Wort Kithara zurück. Die Kithara (griechisch κιθάρα) war ein fünf- bis zwölfsaitiges Instrument und entwickelte sich im 8./7. Jahrhundert v. Chr. aus der meistens viersaitigen Phorminx. Die Phorminx (griechisch φόρμιγξ) ist eine in der griechischen Antike gespielte Leier aus der ersten Hälfte des 1. Jahrtausends v. Chr. Das von Homer erwähnte Saiteninstrument besaß zwei bis sechs Saiten, die mit den Fingern oder einem Plektron gespielt wurde. ***Via Gugin: The Oldest Known Melody (Hurrian Hymn no.6 - c.1400 B.C.) **Weiqi-Spiel = Go (chinesisch 圍棋 / 围棋, Pinyin wéiqí; jap. 囲碁, igo, kor. 바둑, baduk; Umzingelungsspiel) ist ein strategisches Brettspiel für zwei Spieler. Das alte Spiel stammt ursprünglich aus China und hat im Laufe der Geschichte eine besondere Prägung in Japan und Korea erhalten. **Kalligrafie oder Kalligraphie (griechisch καλλιγραφία kalligraphía, von καλός kalós, deutsch ‚schön‘, und -grafie) ist die Kunst des „Schönschreibens“ von Hand (Chirografie), mit Federkiel, Pinsel, Filzstift oder anderen Schreibwerkzeugen. ***Καλλιρρόη Kallirrhoë "die Schönfließende" **Die chinesische Kalligrafie (chinesisch 書法 / 书法, Pinyin shūfǎ, jap. 書道, shodō) ist eine Kunstrichtung, die in engem Zusammenhang mit der chinesischen Malerei steht. In beiden Künsten werden die gleichen Werkzeuge, die Vier Schätze des Gelehrtenzimmers, verwendet: Schreibpinsel, Stangentusche, Reibstein und Papier. ***Der Schreibpinsel (chinesisch 毛筆 / 毛笔, Pinyin máobǐ, jap. 筆, fude, kor. 붓, but) ist das wichtigste Werkzeug der chinesischen Kalligrafie und Malerei. ***Die Stangentusche (chinesisch 墨條 / 墨条, Pinyin mòtiáo), auch Blocktusche (墨錠 / 墨锭, mòdìng) genannt, dient als feste Form zur Aufbewahrung und Transport von Tusche (chinesisch 墨, Pinyin mò, jap. 墨, sumi, kor. 먹, meok). ***Der Reibstein (chinesisch 硯 / 砚, Pinyin yàn, jap. 硯, suzuri, kor. 벼루, byeoru) ist ein flaches, steinernes Objekt mit einer Vertiefung für Wasser und einer Fläche für das Anreiben der Tusche. ***Papier (von lateinisch papyrus, aus altgriechisch πάπυρος pápyros‚ Papyrusstaude‘) ist ein flächiger Werkstoff, der im Wesentlichen aus Fasern meist pflanzlicher Herkunft besteht und durch Entwässerung einer Fasersuspension auf einem Sieb gebildet wird. ***Das Xuan-Papier (chinesisch 宣紙 / 宣纸, Pinyin xuānzhǐ) ist die repräsentative Art von Chinapapier und hat für die Gelehrten in Ostasien einen einzigartig hohen Stellenwert. Dies Papier wird hauptsächlich für die Kalligrafie und Tuschmalerei verwendet, da seine Saugfähigkeit gute Auffassungsgabe verlangt und empfindsam alle Details der Pinselführung zeigen kann. Seine Herstellungstechnik wird offiziell als nationales immaterielles Kulturerbe anerkannt. Es wird auch als der „König aller Papier“ bezeichnet. ***Die Abenteuer des Papyrus mit Klaus-Dieter Klebsch <3 **Chinese painting is one of the oldest continuous artistic traditions in the world. Painting in the traditional style is known today in Chinese as guóhuà (simplified Chinese: 国画; traditional Chinese: 國畫), meaning "national" or "native painting", as opposed to Western styles of art which became popular in China in the 20th century. The two main techniques in Chinese painting are: ***Gongbi (工筆), meaning "meticulous", uses highly detailed brushstrokes that delimits details very precisely. It is often highly coloured and usually depicts figural or narrative subjects. It is often practised by artists working for the royal court or in independent workshops. ***Ink and wash painting, in Chinese shui-mo (水墨, "water and ink") also loosely termed watercolour or brush painting, and also known as "literati painting", as it was one of the "Four Arts" of the Chinese Scholar-official class.1 In theory this was an art practiced by gentlemen, a distinction that begins to be made in writings on art from the Song dynasty, though in fact the careers of leading exponents could benefit considerably.2 This style is also referred to as "xieyi" (寫意) or freehand style. ***Tausend Meilen Flüsse und Berge, von Wang Ximeng (Bildanfang ganz rechts) Episode 363 都会のカラス Tokai no karasu "Die Krähen der Stadt" :都会 (tokai) city *Tokai erinnerte mich an die Tokay in The Legend of Zelda: Die Tokay kommen in Oracle of Ages vor. Die Sichelinsel, auf der die Tokay leben, liegt im Sturmmeer. Link strandet auf ihrer Insel und sie stehlen ihm alle Gegenstände, die er dann nur schwer zurückbekommt. Zu ihren Leibspeisen gehören Knusperbraten, woraus sich schließen läßt, dass es sich um Fleischfresser oder Allesfresser handelt. Die Tokay sehen ein wenig aus wie Riesenechsen. Sie sind meist grün (es gibt einige Ausnahmen, in denen sie rot sind), haben einen langen Schwanz und können wie die Zoras tauchen. Sie wohnen in kleinen Holzhütten am Strand der Insel. Bei ihnen gibt es auch einen Koch und einen Duftkern-Baum. **Via Knusperbraten: Irrlicht-Uhr = Poe Clock 烏 (karasu) a crow; a raven *Confer: Episode 154 Ein rabenschwarzer Mord & Kapitel 017 Eine gespenstische Entdeckung *Demon's Souls: Sparkly the Crow *Gert Anhalt - Es muss nicht immer Sushi sein - Folge 6: Die Raben von Tokio *Es ist früh am Morgen. Die Krähen suchen sich ihr Futter im Müll anderer Leute, als eine alte Frau auftaucht und die Krähen mit einem Stock vertreibt. Dann öffnet sie selber die Mülltüten und wühlt dort mit ihrem Stock herum, findet jedoch nicht das, was sie sucht. Die Krähen beobachten sie dabei. Wenige Stunden später geht ein Geschäftsmann auf dem Weg zur Arbeit aus seinem Haus. Er findet die alte Frau, die zuvor im Müll herumgewühlt hatte, tot vor einem Kühlschrank liegen. Neben ihr liegt ein zerbrochener Blumentopf und an ihrem Kopf hat die Tote eine Wunde, aus der Blut herausläuft. *Hinter ihrem Rücken nannten viele Anwohner Frau Begami "Großmutter Krähe", da sie jeden Morgen zu den Mülltonnen ging, um anderer Leute Müll zu durchwühlen. Nach der Schule gehen die Detective Boys erneut zum Tatort, allerdings ohne Ayumi. Als zwei Männer den kaputten Kühlschrank mitnehmen wollen, fällt Conan ein Stück Papier unter dem Kühlschrank auf. Das mögliche Beweismittel sammelt er sofort ein, bevor der Kühlschrank weggetragen wird. **Confer: Die Müllabfuhr erinnerte mich an einen ähnlichen Fall in Episode 331 Das Opfer, das wiederkam *Conan hat mithilfe des Stück Papiers die Lösung, wie die Krähen-Großmutter unter das Fenster gelockt wurde. Ayumi beobachtet währenddessen Noriko Imai bei der Arbeit und ist sich sicher, dass diese nicht die Mörderin ist. Sie entdeckt ihre Freunde, die gerade zu einer Auskunft laufen, und rennt ihnen hinterher. *Es ist früher Abend und Fräulein Imai kommt zu ihrem Appartement zurück. In der Hand hält sie eine Tüte mit Lebensmitteln aus der Konditorei, in der sie arbeitet. **Aufdruck auf der Tüte: Panyasan :パン屋 (pan'ya) a bread shop, a bakery; one who runs a bread shop, a baker :パン (pan) “bread” +‎ 屋 (ya) “a shop; a shopkeeper” :パン屋さん (pan'ya-san) "baker" *Haruki Murakami パン屋襲撃 Pan'ya shūgeki + パン屋再襲撃 Pan'ya saishūgeki "Der Erste & Zweite Bäckereiüberfall" *なかよしクッキングシリーズ2 おいしいパン屋さん Nakayoshi Cooking Series 2: Oishii Panya-san *パンパカパンやさん Panpaka Panya-San *Speaking of Crows & Bakers: からすのパンやさん Karasu no Panya-san (Backende Krähen) Episode 364 シンクロにシティ事件 Shinkuronishiti jiken "Ein Fall der Synchronizität" *Kogoro Mori beschattet einen Mann namens Shoichiro Hitomi. **Cat's Eye Hitomi Kisugi :瞳 or 眸 (hitomi) pupil (of the eye) *Kogoro verfolgt Shoichiro bis in das Hotel Beika, wo der Mann telefoniert. In der Lobby des Hotels wird Kogoro von Ran und Conan entdeckt, die im Restaurant des Hotels ein All you can eat-Buffet ausprobieren möchten. **These New Puritans - MKK3: I've always liked the idea of synchronicity. **Synchronicity: The state of being synchronous or simultaneous. (Jungian psychology) Coincidences that seem to be meaningfully related; supposedly the result of "universal forces". **Als Synchronizität (altgriechisch σύν syn ‚mit‘, ‚gemeinsam‘ und χρόνος chronos ‚Zeit‘) bezeichnete der Psychologe Carl Gustav Jung zeitlich korrelierende Ereignisse, die nicht über eine Kausalbeziehung verknüpft sind (die also akausal sind), jedoch als miteinander verbunden, aufeinander bezogen wahrgenommen und gedeutet werden. Das bekannteste Beispiel aus Jungs Praxis: „Eine junge Patientin hatte in einem entscheidenden Moment ihrer Behandlung einen Traum, in welchem sie einen goldenen Skarabäus zum Geschenk erhielt. Ich saß, während sie mir den Traum erzählte, mit dem Rücken gegen das geschlossene Fenster. Plötzlich hörte ich hinter mir ein Geräusch, wie wenn etwas leise an das Fenster klopfte. Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass ein fliegendes Insekt von außen gegen das Fenster stieß. Ich öffnete das Fenster und fing das Tier im Fluge. Es war die nächste Analogie zu einem goldenen Skarabäus, welche unsere Breiten aufzubringen vermochten, nämlich ein Scarabaeide (Blatthornkäfer), Cetonia aurata, der gemeine Rosenkäfer, der sich offenbar veranlasst gefühlt hatte, entgegen seinen sonstigen Gewohnheiten in ein dunkles Zimmer gerade in diesem Moment einzudringen.“ Der Physiker Wolfgang Pauli glaubte selbst an den anekdotisch überlieferten Pauli-Effekt, demzufolge in seiner Gegenwart ungewöhnlich häufig experimentelle Apparaturen versagten oder sogar spontan zu Bruch gingen. Als Pauli 1958 in das Rotkreuzspital in Zürich eingeliefert wurde, stellte er tief erschrocken fest, dass er ausgerechnet im Zimmer 137 lag. Die Zahl verband er mit dem Wert der Feinstrukturkonstante, der ziemlich genau 1/137 beträgt, und sah dies als schlechtes Vorzeichen. Pauli starb dort nach einer erfolglosen Operation am 15. Dezember 1958, wobei zu sagen ist, dass (unabhängig von der Zimmernummer) die Heilungsaussichten bei bösartigem Pankreaskrebs, wie im Falle Paulis, äußerst schlecht sind. **Die Feinstrukturkonstante α ist eine dimensionslose physikalische Konstante, die die Stärke der elektromagnetischen Wechselwirkung angibt. Episode 392 *Erstausstrahlung in Japan am 14.03.2005 謎めく身長差20cm Nazo meku shinchō-sa 20 cm "Der mysteriöse Größenunterschied von 20 cm" 謎 (nazo) "riddle, enigma" *Episode 015 謎のメッセージ狙撃事件 Nazo no messēji sogeki jiken *Episode 025 謎の美女記憶喪失事件 Nazo no bijo kiokusōshitsu jiken *Episode 055 謎の凶器殺人事件 Nazo no kyōki satsujinjiken *Episode 110 盗賊団謎の洋館事件 Tōzokudan nazo no yōkan jiken *Episode 113 モグラ星人謎の事件 Moguraseijin nazo no jiken *Episode 131 謎の狙撃者殺人事件 Nazo no sogekisha satsujinjiken *Episode 162 謎の老人失踪事件 Nazo no rōjin shissō jiken *Episode 230 レトロルームの謎事件 Retororūmu no nazo jiken *Episode 265 網にかかった謎 Ami ni kakatta nazo *Episode 328 バースデーワインの謎 Bāsudēwain no nazo *Episode 377 桃太郎謎解きツアー Momotarō nazotoki tsuā *Conan und Ran gehen zusammen einkaufen. Auf dem Hinweg entdeckt Conan Inspektor Takagi, als dieser gerade einen Zeugen befragt. Conan wird neugierig und eilt zu ihm. Daraufhin erzählt ihm Takagi von dem vorliegenden Fall: Das Opfer ist der 47-jährige Katsugoro Kitamura, der zwischen 16 und 22 Uhr starb; er wurde durch einen Stich in die Brust getötet. Hauptverdächtiger ist Yuichi Minamida, Restaurantbesitzer, der das Opfer nachmittags am Tattag besucht hatte, da er bei Katsugoro 3 Millionen Yen Schulden hatte; auch wollte dieser Minamida's Restaurant gegen seinen Willen übernehmen. Episode 403 不思議な天使の館 Fushigina tenshi no yakata "Die rätselhafte Residenz der Engel" :不思議 (fushigi) mysterious, wonderful, curious, strange; mystery, wonder, miracle, curiosity :ふしぎ遊戯 Fushigi Yūgi dt. etwa „wundersames Spiel“ ist eine Manga-Serie der japanischen Zeichnerin Yuu Watase :な (na) the copula particle used after 形容動詞 (keiyōdōshi, literally “adjective verb”, often referred to in English teaching texts as -na adjective) to make them function as adjectives: :変な人 (hen na hito) a strange person :天使 (tenshi) an angel :天使のたまご Tenshi no Tamago dt. „Das Ei des Engels“ ist ein Anime-Film von Yoshitaka Amano und Mamoru Oshii :館 (yakata) a roofed structure on a boat, shaped like a house; a house-shaped structure on a cart, such as a caravan; a temporary house, a temporary shelter; a mansion, a manor house, an estate; (honorific, archaic) a form of address or reference for a noble :屋形船 (yakata-bune) a houseboat :屋形船　釣りショック Yakatabune tsuri shokku "Angel-Schock auf dem Hausboot" = Detektiv Conan Episode 318 Schreck auf dem Hausboot *Yuriko Matsunaka, eine Schülerin auf der Teitan Grundschule, bittet die Detective Boys, also Conan, Ai, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi sowie Genta, in einer Angelegenheit um ihre Mithilfe. Sie erzählt ihnen, dass ein Mann, der sich selbst Tokei nennt, sie aufgesucht hat, um ihr anzubieten, das Erbe ihres verstorbenen Urgroßvaters Gozoshi Isegawa anzutreten. :時計 (tokei) a clock, a watch, a timepiece, a timekeeper :時計じかけの摩天楼 Tokei jikake no matenrō dt. "Der tickende Wolkenkratzer" ist der Titel des ersten Films der Anime-Serie Detektiv Conan, der am 19.04.1997 in den japanischen Kinos startete. International ist er unter dem Titel The Time-Bombed Skyscraper bekannt. *Episode 333 Der stumm zurückgelassene Beweis: verschlüsselte Todesnachricht: ハンニンワ(ハ) + ソーマ + シヨーコワ(ハ) + トケイ Hannin wa Sōma. Shōko wa tokei. The murderer is Sōma. Proof is watch Der Täter ist Sōma. Beweis ist Uhr *Yuriko's Urgroßvater Gozoshi Isegawa war ein sehr erfolgreicher Spekulant, der sich mit seinen Geschäften an der Börse großen Reichtum sicherte. Mit seinen letzten Worten bat er seinen Geschäftsführer Tokei darum, sich um den Erbschaftsantritt seines Nachlasses zu kümmern. Dazu solle dieser zunächst Isegawas Ex-Frau und danach seinen Nachkommen nacheinander, und zwar dem Verwandtschaftsgrad nach, ein Rätsel stellen, das innerhalb von 24 Stunden gelöst werden muss. Gelingt es der Person, das Rätsel rechtzeitig zu lösen, so solle diese den gesamten Nachlass erben, misslingt es ihr aber, verliert sie jedes Anrecht auf das Erbe. Yuriko hat nun als 17. Erbin von Tokei das Angebot erhalten, sich dem Rätsel zu stellen. Da sie zunächst unentschlossen wirkte, schlug ihr Tokei vor, sich an die Detective Boys zu wenden, die ihr bei der Lösung des Rätsels helfen dürfen. Zudem redete er ihr zu, dass das Rätsel sie zur Residenz der Engel führen würde, in der sowohl ihr Urgroßvater Isegawa als auch ihre Mutter gelebt haben. *Die Residenz gliedert sich in fünf Gebäude. Den Mittelpunkt bildet das "Haus des wilden Bullen", in dem Yurikos Eltern gelebt haben. Es ist umgeben von den anderen vier Gebäuden, die nach den vier Himmelsrichtungen benannt und nach ihnen ausgerichtet sind. Vor jedem dieser vier Gebäude befindet sich eine auf einem hoch aufragenden Sockel aufgebaute Engelsstatue, die nach derselben Himmelsrichtung wie das entsprechende Gebäude benannt ist. :北 (kita) north :Episode 091 Tanz der Vampire: Shuichi Hamura ist Forscher für die Kita-Kanto Universität im Fachbereich Volkskunde :南 (minami) south :東 (higashi) east :西 (nishi) west *Außerdem befinden sich auf dem Gelände zahlreiche Statuen von Bullen, die symbolisch für Isegawas Erfolge an der Börse stehen, sowie eine Minotauros-Statue. **Der Bulle steht an der Börse symbolisch für einen erfolgreichen Börsenmarkt und Aufschwung, also für dauerhaft steigende Kurse. **Der Minotauros ist ein Wesen aus der griechischen Mythologie, das den Körper eines Menschen, aber den Kopf eines Stieres (Bulle und Stier sind Synonyme) hat und in ein Labyrinth gesperrt wurde. *Tokei führt die Kinder in das "Haus des wilden Bullen", in dem eine riesige Statue eines Bullen steht, und meint, dass sie zunächst zu Abend essen sollen, da es noch nicht Zeit für das Rätsel sei. Conan schlussfolgert daraus sogleich, dass Zeit bei der Lösung des Rätsels eine Rolle spielen müsse. Sie begeben sich also ins Nordgebäude, wo ihnen Tokei ein Abendmahl serviert. Um genau 21 Uhr verkündet er ihnen schließlich das Rätsel: Wenn das Horn des Bullen verschwindet und sein Schwanz zu seinem Kopf wird, steigt der Engel herab, um auf dem Horn zu spielen. Diese Melodie ist mein Schatz. *Mitsuhiko öffnet durch Abtasten an der Kaminwand eine weitere Geheimtür und findet hinter dieser einen Gang, in der eine bis auf die Knochen verweste Leiche liegt. Von der Angst gepackt, flüchtet er zurück durch den Kamin und stößt dort auf Tokei und Genta. Als Mitsuhiko von dem Skelett erzählt, meint Tokei, dass es sich dabei um einen unbekannten Dieb handeln müsse, der sich im Labyrinth verirrt hat und so dort gestorben ist. **Episode 146 Das Geheimnis des Alten Schlosses: Skelett im Geheimgang **Die Simpsons - Tag der Abrechnung: Engelsskelett *Mittlerweile ist sich Conan sicher, einen Ansatz für die Lösung des Rätsels zu haben. Mit dem Bullen ist im Rätsel nicht eine der Statuen gemeint, sondern vielmehr das Schriftzeichen für Bulle, also das Kanji 牛 (jap. ushi). Lässt man bei dem Schriftzeichen das "Horn", also die obere Spitze weg, so ergibt sich das Schriftzeichen für Mittag, 午 (jap. go), das gleichzeitig aber auch für das siebte Erdzweigzeichen stehen kann. **Bei den Zwölf Erdzweigen handelt es sich um ein altes Nummerierungssystem aus China. Das Erdzweigzeichen 午 entspricht der Himmelsrichtung Süden bzw. 180°. *Conan meint jedoch, dass die Lesung go mit der Bedeutung Mittag relevant ist, womit auf die Himmelsrichtung Süden, in der die Sonne zur Mittagszeit steht, hingewiesen werden solle. **Das Rätsel um die Tageszeiten und Himmelsrichtungen erinnerte mich ein wenig an den Sherlock Holmes-Fall um das Musgrave-Ritual, in dem eine Eiche und eine Ulme, sowie der Stand der Sonne und der damit verbundene Schattenwurf zur Lösung führen. *Tatsächlich behält Conan mit seinen Annahmen recht und sie entdecken am Fußende des Sockels der Statue eine Geheimtür, die in das hohle Innere führt. In der Mitte des Hohlraums befindet sich ein Behälter aus Glas, der einen schwarzen Kristall enthält. **Sailor Moon: Sternenkristalle (jap. Star Seeds) tauchen lediglich in der fünften Staffel des Animes und ab dem 16. Band der Mangaserie auf. Jede Person in der Galaxie besitzt einen Sternenkristall. In ihm ist die gesamte Lebensenergie des Trägers gespeichert. Wird er entnommen (z.B. durch die Sailor Anima Mates), ist die Person nicht länger lebensfähig. In der Animeserie verwandeln sich Menschen, deren Kristall entnommen wurde, in Phages. Sternenkristalle werden in zwei Gruppen unterteilt: In die normalen, "unechten" Sternenkristalle (die sich sofort nach der Entnahme aus dem Körper schwarz färben) und die der Sailor Kriegerinnen - die "echten" Sailor-Kristalle. *Conan nimmt den Kristall an sich und meint, dass dieser essentiell für die Lösung des nächsten Rätselteils sei. Nachdem nun der erste Part, "Wenn das Horn des Bullen verschwindet", gelöst ist, spricht Conan die nachfolgende Passage, "und sein Schwanz zu seinem Kopf wird", an: Diese Passage soll so verstanden werden, dass die Zwölf Erdzweige umkehrt werden sollen, es wird also auf die entgegengesetzte Richtung von 午 uma (Süden bzw. 180°) hingewiesen. So ergibt sich das Erdzweigzeichen 子 ne (Norden bzw. 0°), der nächste Hinweis ist also beim "Engel des Nordens" zu suchen. *Conan, Ai, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi und Genta befinden sich nun, nachdem sie durch die Falltür im Sockel des "Engels des Südens" gefallen sind, in einem Gewölbe. **Ein Gewölbe ist eine nach oben hin gewölbte Gebäudedecke, die nicht – wie etwa eine Balkendecke – flach auf den Wänden aufliegt. Verschiedene Bautypen (etwa Tonnengewölbe, Klostergewölbe, Kreuzgratgewölbe, Kreuzrippengewölbe) leiten die aus der Nutzlast und dem Eigengewicht entstehenden Kräfte als Drucklast auf Wände und/oder Pfeiler ab. **Echogewölbe oder Flüstergewölbe ist ein Gewölbe mit der akustischen Eigenheit, dass Worte, die an bestimmten Stellen in das Gewölbe hineingeflüstert werden, an definierten entfernten Stellen deutlich gehört werden können. **Palmengewölbe in der Kings College Chapel in Cambridge **Stichkappengewölbe im Antiquarium der Residenz, München *Um 20 Uhr schließlich kommt Conan eine Idee. Er bittet um eine Leiter und meint, dass sie zum "Engel des Ostens" müssen. Mit der Leiter steigt Conan auf die Aussichtsplattform des Engels, während die Detective Boys unten abwarten. Im Frontglas des hin-und-her-schwenkenden Scheinwerfers, der von dort auf das Gelände strahlt, ist eine Einbuchtung, in die Conan den schwarzen Kristall aus dem "Engel des Südens" steckt, der dort genau hineinpasst. In der Folge wird von dem Kristall ein Schatten in der Form eines Dreiecks auf das bestrahlte Gebiet geworfen und als der Lichtkegel am "Engel des Nordens" entlangwandert, kann der dreieckige Schatten vor dem Mund der Statue als Horn gedeutet werden, auf dem der Engel spielt. Somit ist der Schatz an der Stelle am Boden, die durch den Schatten des "Horns" markiert wird, zu suchen. Der Schatz besteht aus aufgetürmten Goldbarren sowie einem Bild. Episode 465 Der Schatten der Schwarzen Organisation – Die Sternschnuppe der Perle *Café Poirot & Liga der Rothaarigen *Dinner Menu: "The Eggs expired on February 4th." - "Ma'am, what did you cook for dinner two days ago?" - "Fish, teriyaki, stewed vegetables, miso soup and chilled tofu." *Sternschnuppe: "If she was looking up the sky, he could shoot her in the back of the head from the wheelchair." *February 3rd Setsubun: Demon Mask & Dried Beans *I'm the Demon that drove away your beloved Mother. *Sternschnuppe = Determinativkompositum aus Stern + Schnuppe „glühender Dochtabfall“; letzteres aus mitteldeutsch „snupe“, niederdeutsch „snupp“, dem Substantiv zu „snuppen“ „die Nase, das Licht putzen“. Das Wort ist seit dem 18. Jahrhundert belegt. :Chinesisch: 流星 (liúxīng) :Griechisch (Neu-): πεφταστέρι (peftastéri) :Greek: διάττοντας αστέρας ‎(diáttontas astéras) :Japanisch: 流星 (ryūsei) oder 流れ星 (nagareboshi) oder 隕星 (insei) :Nahuatl: Citlaltlamina = Meteor *Shooting Star = any of several wild flowering plants in the genus Dodecatheon, mostly found in Western North America Episode 482 山姥の刃物 Yamanba no hamono "Die Schneidwerkzeuge der Berghexe" :山姥 (yamanba or yamauba) a mountain hag :山 (yama) mountain +‎ 姥 (uba) old woman :刃物 (hamono) blade, edged tool, often a knife *Professor Agasa und die Detective Boys wollen einen Campingausflug machen, doch der Professor verfährt sich und sein Wagen hat eine Reifenpanne. Nachts in den Bergen sind die Detective Boys etwas beunruhigt und schnell kommt die Geschichte von der Yamamba auf, eine Berghexe, die Kinder frisst. Mitsuhiko erklärt, dass er Ayumi und Ai mit seinem Leben beschützen würde. Darauf antwortet Ai schnippisch, dass es sie ehrt, dass er sich an ihrer Stelle fressen lassen würde. Mitsuhiko kontert, dass Genta viel schmackhafter als er aussehen würde. Plötzlich entdeckt Conan ein Haus. Er schlägt vor, dass sie dort übernachten könnten, doch Ai erschreckt die Kinder weiter mit der Geschichte von der Berghexe. **Lafcadio Hearn, writing primarily for a Western audience, tells a tale like this: Then they saw the Yama-Uba,—the "Mountain Nurse." Legend says she catches little children and nurses them for awhile, and then devours them. **Yama-uba: In Iwata District, Shizuoka Prefecture, the "yamababa" that would come and rest at a certain house was a gentle woman that came to wore clothes made of a tree's bark, and borrowed a cauldron to boil some rice, but the cauldron would become full with just two gō of rice. There wasn't anything unusual about it, but it was said that when she sat to the side of it, the floor would creak. ***Realms of the Haunting: creaking Nightingale Floor ***Akira Kurosawa's Das Schloß im Spinnwebwald: Asaji, bearing a steady, blank expression on her face, leaves the room, disappearing completely into the dark, and shortly thereafter returns with a large carafe of saké. The only audible sound throughout this part of the scene is the regular slithering rustle of her kimono over the floor. ***The gō 合 is a traditional Japanese unit of area and volume. Although it is no longer used officially, rice and sake are often measured in gō. For example, rice cookers come with a 1 gō (180 mL) measuring cup used to indicate the serving size for one person. As a rule of thumb, one gō is equivalent to about 150 grams of Japanese short grain rice. **Jynx = Rossana from the media franchise Pokémon is said to be a reference to Yama-uba, with the same golden-white hair, red kimono, and prominent mouth. Also, Yama-uba is known to seduce her victims by dancing, which is often referenced by Jynx's Pokédex entries within Pokémon games. *Die Besitzerin des abgelegenen Hauses, Iwae Tanaka, erlaubt den Kindern und dem Professor, bei ihr zu übernachten. Die Detective Boys bemerken das Aquarium und die großen Goldfische darin. Kurz darauf kommen noch drei weitere Reisende in Tanakas Haus an – Raito Adachi, Fuga Kahara und Akane Oba. Sie hatten auch eine Reifenpanne und die beiden Männer sowie die Frau bitten Iwae ebenfalls darum, bei ihr übernachten zu dürfen, was sie erlaubt. Conan wundert sich darüber, dass die Frau die beiden Männer wegen einer Kleinigkeit lobt, und Ai stellt fest, dass sie der Typ Frau ist, der mit Männern spielt. Nach dem Abendessen gehen alle schlafen. *Als Nächstes überführt Conan den Mörder. Es war Raito Adachi. Er hat den Obsidian, der im Aquarium war, herausgenommen und mit dem Hammer des Professors zerschlagen. Dann hat er einen der scharfen Splitter als Mordwaffe benutzt. Zum Schluss warf er den gesplitterten Obsidian in das Aquarium zurück. **Obsidian ist ein natürlich vorkommendes vulkanisches Gesteinsglas. Obsidian entsteht bei rascher Abkühlung von Lava mit einem Massenanteil an Wasser von maximal 3–4 %. Der Name leitet sich von dem Römer Obsius her, der in der Antike den ersten Obsidian von Äthiopien nach Rom gebracht haben soll. Durch Erosion gerundete kleine Klumpen von Obsidian werden Apachentränen genannt (auch Rauchobsidian). Der Volksglaube überliefert, dass an der Fundstelle einer Apachenträne ein Indianer gestorben sei. In der hethitischen Großreichszeit wurden Gefäße aus Obsidian hergestellt. Im alten Rom wurde geschliffener und polierter Obsidian als Spiegel verwendet. In Teotihuacán, Mexiko, wurde Obsidian zu Götterfiguren und anderen Skulpturen verarbeitet. Dabei wird der Stein sowohl in der schwarzen Form als auch als „Silberobsidian“ oder „Goldobsidian“ verwendet. Diese besondere Form des Obsidian wirkt im Schatten schwarz, während sie im Licht hell golden oder silbern glänzt. Bei der Bearbeitung ist der Stein matt und hellgrau. Erst durch die Politur entfaltet er seinen Glanz. Die Azteken sowie andere mesoamerikanische Völker haben Obsidian zu Herstellung von Speer- und Pfeilspitzen und vollständigen Schwertern, den sogenannten Maquahuitl, verwendet. *Confer: Yamanba in Episode 233 Megure's Geheimnis: Sonoko arrives to the pasta shop right then and upon seeing the girls's pictures she identifies them as Ganguro, girls who change their looks drastically to look fashionable and exotic and as a way to rebel against Japanese society. Except for Sonoko, all of the women attacked by the culprit have dark skin and bleached hair. They were members of a Japanese subculture known as Gyaru, in which young women rebel against the very conservative Japanese society by bleaching their hair, adquiring deep tans, and more often than not behaving like fashionable wild party girls without much concern for the future. *Kogoro doesn't seem to be very aware about the Gyarus, as he only comments that "the girls looked like they were living in the jungle or something" (alluding to their unnatural tans), and adds that "they just don't look like normal Japanese people". Then Sonoko correctly identifies the girls as part of the Gyarus, referring to them by their more popular nickname "ganguro". Sato adds that Endou, the second victim, is actually a "yamanba", a Gyaru/ganguro with specially dark skin. Episode 486 右から左へ招き猫 Migi kara hidari e manekineko "Die von rechts nach links winkende Katze" Ai und Conan befinden sich in einem Park und retten eine Katze von einem Baum. Wenig später machen sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Besitzer. Kurz darauf kommt Hiroki Ishigami, der Betreiber eines Cafés auf sie zu, da ihm die Katze gehört. Für das Zurückbringen und Verarzten dieser, lädt er die beiden Kinder auf ein Getränk ein. Im Café treffen sie auf Kogoro, der sich gerade ein Pferderennen anhört. *Manekineko (japanisch 招き猫 „Winkende Katze“ oder „Winkekatze“), ist ein beliebter japanischer Glücksbringer in Gestalt einer aufrecht sitzenden Katze, die den Betrachter mit ihrer rechten oder linken Pfote herbeiwinkt. Ihre heutige Gestalt geht auf die Katzenrasse Japanese Bobtail zurück; der japanischen Tradition zufolge ist die Maneki-neko die Wiedergeburt der Göttin der Gnade, Kannon (観音). *Die Cheshire Cat (Cheshire-Katze, in deutschen Übersetzungen Edamer-Katze, Grinsekatze oder Grinse-Katze) ist eine Figur aus dem Roman Alice im Wunderland (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) von Lewis Carroll. Die englische Redewendung „grin like a Cheshire cat“ bedeutet „breites Grinsen“. Über die Herkunft dieser Redewendung gibt es mehrere Vermutungen. Die eine Möglichkeit ist, dass diese auf den Chester-Käse (engl. Cheshire cheese) zurückzuführen ist, welcher früher in Form einer Katze geformt wurde. Die Katze „grinste“, weil die Grafen von Cheshire das Privilegium hatten, keine Steuern an die Krone zahlen zu müssen. *Jonathan Frakes in X-Factor - Der weiße Sarg: Altes Sprichwort: Schwarze Katze von links nach rechts bringt was Schlecht's. *Haruki Murakami - Mister Aufziehvogel und die Dienstagsfrauen: Suche nach der verschwundenen Katze *Animatrix - Beyond: Yoko sucht nach ihrer Katze Yuki *Episode 295 Oma verzweifelt gesucht: Im Park stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Ayumi sich mit einer alten Frau trifft, die sich um die ausgesetzten Katzen kümmert und diese füttert. Episode 554 Die Storch-Mystery-Tour Via: meine Aufzeichnungen zu den Pokémon-Regionen am 30.05.2017: Oliviana City = Kobe :こうのとりミステリーツアー Kōnotori misuterī tsuā :鸛 (kōnotori) Oriental stork (Ciconia boyciana) *Der Schwarzschnabelstorch (Ciconia boyciana), auch als Orientalischer Weißstorch bezeichnet, ist eine gefährdete asiatische Schreitvogelart. Conan, Ran und Kogoro und die restlichen Detective Boys besuchen die heißen Quellen von Kinosaki, im Norden der Präfektur Hyōgo. *Kinosaki (城崎町 Kinosaki-chō) was a town in Kinosaki District, Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan. Kinosaki is famous as a resort area, with onsen (Japanese hot springs). There are seven public onsen bath houses in Kinosaki Onsen. Tourists staying in most of the ryokans (Japanese traditional inns) in Kinosaki can receive a free pass to all seven. It is common for tourists staying in Kinosaki Onsen to walk around in yukata, this saves them having to change into their own clothes every time they use an onsen. A feature is the fountains in the square where mesh bags of eggs can be immersed and boiled while you wait. There are several ashiyu foot baths with running hot spring water where one can sit by the edge of the road and relax while soaking one's feet. *A yukata 浴衣 is a Japanese garment, a casual summer kimono usually made of cotton or synthetic fabric, and unlined. *Sailor Moon Episode 103 Die neue Kriegerin Chibi Moon *Detektiv Conan Episode 028 Mord unter Freunden *Pokémon: Bad Lavastadt ist eine ziemlich zentral in Hoenn gelegene Kleinstadt. Sie ist ein bekannter Kurort, der zu Fuß schwer zu erreichen ist, da man dafür den ganzen Schlotberg hoch und den Steilpass hinunter gehen muss. Dieses beliebte Reiseziel der Hoenn-Region ist für die heilsame Wirkung seiner heißen Quellen bekannt. Der Sand neben den Quellen wird durch diese aufgeheizt und wird häufig für Sandbäder genutzt. Kinosaki ist umgeben von Amanohasidate, eine der drei begehrtesten Landschaften Japans. *Amanohashidate 天橋立 ist ein Teil der japanischen Stadt Miyazu im Norden der Präfektur Kyōto. Ein Touristenanziehungspunkt befindet sich hier mit der „Himmelsbrücke“, einer 3,6 km langen natürlichen Sandbank, die mit Kiefern bepflanzt ist. Sie ist eine der „drei schönsten Landschaften Japans“. Den besten Blick auf die „Himmelsbrücke“ hat man vom Kasamatsu-Park aus, den man von Fuchu mit einer kurzen Bergbahn erreicht: Dabei stellt man sich mit dem Rücken zur Bucht auf eine der drei Bänke, bückt sich und blickt durch die gespreizten Beine hindurch auf die Nehrung. Durch diese Perspektive soll der Eindruck entstehen, als schwebe die Sandbank zwischen Himmel (Takamanohara) und Erde. **Ich erinnerte mich gerade an diesen Blogeintrag von Kumo. **Amanohashidate aus der Farbholzschnitt-Serie Rokujūyoshū meisho zue von Hiroshige, 1853 **Realms of the Haunting: See where the skybridge lies, opening our hearts and minds *Die drei schönsten Landschaften Japans 日本三景 Nihon Sankei sind Küstenlandschaften mit sanften Meeres-Land-Übergängen, die die japanische Malerei und Poesie geprägt haben. Es handelt sich um: :#die zahlreichen mit Kiefern bewachsenen Inseln von Matsushima (松島) in der Bucht von Matsushima bei der Stadt Sendai in der Präfektur Miyagi :#die mit Kiefern bewachsene Nehrung von Amanohashidate (天の橋立), die sogenannte Himmelsbrücke von Amanohashidate, in der Präfektur Kyōto :#die heilige Insel Miyajima (宮島) mit dem Shintō-Schrein von Itsukushima (厳島) in der Präfektur Hiroshima: Schätze der Welt 233 Itsukushima - Sprechende Natur *1915 wurden in einer vom Verlagshaus Jitsugyō no Nihon-sha (実業之日本社) organisierten landesweiten Wahl drei weitere Landschaften ermittelt und mit dem Titel „Neue drei schönste Landschaften Japans“ geschmückt: :#Ōnuma (大沼), ein See im Osten der Halbinsel Ōshima (Hokkaidō) :#Miho no Matsubara (三保の松原), ein auf der Halbinsel Miho (Präfektur Shizuoka) gelegener Kiefernwald :#Yabakei (耶馬渓), Landschaft am Ober- und Mittellauf des Flusses Yamakuni (山国川, Yamakunigawa) in Nakatsu (Präfektur Ōita) Da man die heißen Quellen in 7 Bädern ausprobieren kann, besuchen unsere Freunde zunächst das Satono Bad und probieren danach die berühmten Matsuba Krabben. Während Conan, Kogoro, Genta und Mitsuhiko durch Kinosaki alleine weiter streifen, bleiben Ran, Ai und Ayumi im Satono Bad, um dort zu entspannen. *Adresse: 747, Bezirk Kasumi, Wakamatsu, Kami, Verwaltungsbezirk Mikata, Präfektur Hyogo: Die zwischen Anfang November und Ende März erhältlichen männlichen Schneekrabben, die als Matsuba-Krabben bezeichnet werden, zählen zu den größten Gaumenfreuden des Winters. Die Krabben werden aus den nahen Hafenorten Tsuiyama und Shibayama bezogen und kommen fast fangfrisch auf den Tisch. Auch beim alljährlichen Tairyo-Krabbenfest haben Besucher Gelegenheit, verschiedene frische Krabbengerichte zu probieren. Conan ist mit Kogoro ins Kono Bad gefahren, da das Wasser dort angeblich heilende Kräfte besitzt. Das Wasser sollen der Legende nach auch die Storche genutzt haben. Conan geht diesem Gerücht nach und steigt mit seinem verstauchten linken Fuß in das Wasser. *I stayed at Kinosaki Onsen (Kinosaki hot spring) in Hyogo prefecture. It is very old famous hot spring in Japan, it is found that an injured stork healed this hot spring in 629. (Now this hot spring is called Kono-yu “stork hot spring” and you can take a bath.) *Kouno-yu is the bath that will bring you happiness in your marriage and longevity. This is the oldest hot spring in Kinosaki. It is said that it was discovered when a priest found an oriental stork healing its wounds in the waters. The onsen is a quiet bathing sanctuary, set away from the busy streets in the back of the town. *Kono-yu 鴻の湯 is the bath where the legendary storks bathed in the waters to heal their wounds. It is the most down key, but also the most relaxing public bath house. *Spirited Away: The Bathhouse (油屋, Aburaya) is a core location of character development in the Japanese animated film Spirited Away. Located below ground (but can be accessed by side stairs jutting outside the exterior of The Bathhouse), the Boiler Room is home to Kamajii and countless Susuwatari (soot sprites). Most of the room is taken up by an imposing furnace. Its walls are lined with drawers containing herbs that Kamajii memorizes in order to send herbal water up to the baths. The ground floor (地 ji, lit. ground) is seemingly dedicated to kitchens and customer-use baths. The second floor (二天 niten, lit. second heaven) is dedicated to traditional Japanese tatami-matted dining rooms for customers. It is first shown during Chihiro's elevator ride through the building complex with the Radish Spirit. The top floor (天 ten, lit. heaven) has two doors, with the right one having a talking door knocker. The left door is never opened, but the right door is home to Yubaba's office and Boh's room. Währenddessen befinden sich Kazuha, Ai, Mitsuhiko, Genta und Ayumi vor einem Tajima-Rindfleisch Stand. *Tajima-Gyu: The cow that Kobe beef comes from which is classified as a Japanese Black breed. *但馬牛 Tajima Ushi or Tajima-gyu: Meat from animals of this strain only, raised only in Hyōgo Prefecture, may be approved for marketing as Kobe beef. Nun möchte Kogoro von Herr Tabuse wissen, was sich am gestrigen Tag genau ereignet hat und erfährt, dass ein wertvolles Stück aus den Tabuse-Museum in Kobe, entwendet worden ist. *Kōbe 神戸市 ist eine Großstadt in Japan auf der Insel Honshū. Die Stadt ist Sitz der Präfekturverwaltung von Hyōgo und hat einen der größten Seehäfen Japans. Das Stadtsymbol von Kōbe – zwei sich überschneidende Halbkreise – symbolisieren die fächerartige Form der zwei Häfen Kōbe und Hyōgo. Kōbe ist berühmt für seine besonderen Zuchtrinder, das daraus gewonnene Rindfleisch und den Sake (Reiswein) aus Nada. Weiterhin wird in den ländlichen Teilen (Nishi-ku und Kita-ku) Wein angebaut. Auch verschiedene Süßigkeiten (vor allem Pudding) und Gebäck kommen aus Kōbe. Eine weitere regionale Spezialität sind ikanago no kugini (いかなごのくぎ煮), kleine Babyfische, die mit Sojasauce, Ingwer, Mirin und Zucker gekocht und meist auf Reis verzehrt werden. *After you come back from that amazing hike up to the waterfall just outside of Shin Kobe station, be sure to pick up some Kobe favorites: “castella” cake, pudding or “fugetsudo,” a wafer, often with sweet cream inside. *Sehenswürdigkeiten in Kobe: UCC-Kaffeemuseum (UCCコーヒー博物館) auf Port Island. Port Island (jap. ポートアイランド, Pōto Airando, auch Portopia (ポートピア, Pōtopia)) ist eine künstliche Insel in Kōbe, Japan. *Baseball-Team in Kobe: Hanshin Tigers – Central League **Sports Bakka - Marshmallow, Baseball, Zunehmen: Laut Andreas "Bart" = Randy Bass amerikanischer Baseball-Spieler bei den japanischen Hanshin Tigers *Jedes Jahr im Dezember findet im Higashi Yuenchi Park in Sannomiya die Kōbe Luminarie 神戸ルミナリエ Kōbe Ruminarie (vom italienischen Wort für „Lichterketten“) in Erinnerung an das große Hanshin-Erdbeben statt. Die Luminarie kommt ursprünglich aus Italien und ist ein Lichterfest mit besonders dekorativen Illuminationen. Im April findet die ebenfalls auf einen italienischen Brauch zurückgehende Infiorata in verschiedenen Teilen von Kōbe statt. Es werden ganze Straßen mit Blumenteppichen bedeckt, in denen Bilder dargestellt werden. *Amélie Nothomb, 1967 in Kobe, Japan, geboren, hat ihre Kindheit und Jugend als Tochter eines belgischen Diplomaten hauptsächlich in Fernost verbracht. Seit ihrer Jugend schreibt sie wie besessen. **Metaphysik der Röhren: Weiße Belgische Schokolade von der Großmama *Haruki Murakami - UFO in Kushiro: Komura's wife came from way up north in Yamagata and, as far as he knew, she had no friends or relatives who could have been hurt in Kobe. Yet she stayed rooted in front of the television from morning to night. In his presence, at least, she ate nothing and drank nothing and never went to the toilet. Aside from an occasional flick of the remote control to change the channel, she hardly moved a muscle. Komura would make his own toast and coffee, and head off to work. When he came home in the evening, he'd fix himself a snack with whatever he found in the refrigerator and eat alone. She'd still be glaring at the late news when he dropped off to sleep. A stone wall of silence surrounded her. Komura gave up trying to break through. Heiji fragt Conan nach der Legende von Kishibojin und erfährt, dass Kishibojin ein Dämon mit tausend Kindern, im alten Indien war. Zudem ernährte sich der Dämon von den Kindern anderer Leute und wurde von diesen gemieden. Um den Dämon eine Lehre zu erteilen, nahm der Shaykmuni-Buddha ihr den jüngsten Sohn. Dadurch verstand der Dämon das Leid der anderen Eltern. Schließlich wurde sie zur Göttin der Botschaften und die Schutzpatronin der Kinder. *Hariti हारिती hāritī „Die Blaue“; chinesisch 訶利帝 / 诃利帝, Pinyin hēlìdì, jap. Karitei ist der Name einer weiblichen Gottheit oder Dämonin aus vorbuddhistischer Zeit, die als Beschützerin der Kinder Eingang in die Mythologie des Mahayana-Buddhismus fand. Sie ist unter mehreren weiteren Namen bekannt. So wird sie auch als Karitei-mo (jap., von chinesisch 訶梨帝母 / 诃利帝母, Pinyin hēlìdìmǔ ‚blaue Mutter‘), Kangimo (歓喜母, „Freudenmutter“), Kishi-mojin oder Kishi-bojin (鬼子母神, „teuflische Muttergöttin“) bezeichnet. wurde zum Anderen mit der vormals lokal in Baktrien bekannten Göttin Ardoxso des Zoroastrismus gleichgesetzt. *Baktrien (persischباختر / Bākhtar, altpersisch Bāxtriš, avestisch Bāx’iš, griechisch Βακτριανή, lat. Bactria, chinesisch 大夏, Pinyin Dà Xià) ist der historische Name einer Landschaft um die ehemalige Hauptstadt Baktra (das heutige Balch), die nördlich des Hindukusch und südlich des Flusses Amu Darja liegt. Darstellungen der Hariti bzw. Karitei-mo zeigen sie meist mit einem Granatapfel als Fruchtbarkeitssymbol in der rechten Hand und einem kleinen Kind im linken Arm. **Tarot-Karte II Die Hohepriesterin: Hinter ihr ist ein Vorhang, der den Durchgang zwischen zwei Säulen verdeckt - die Geheimnisse sind noch zu ergründen, der Pfad muss erforscht und gegangen werden. Das Tuch trägt ein Muster, das aus großen Granatäpfeln besteht - den Früchten des Lebens. Das Leben selber gilt es zu erforschen und zu erfahren, das eigene Universum. Nach dem Magier zeigt diese Karte nun die Dualität der Dinge auf - das Gegenüber. Nichts ist für sich zu betrachten, das Prinzip umfasst immer oben wie unten, rechts wie links, hell wie dunkel - die Dualität. Die Hohepriesterin war die Wahrerin der Geheimnisse - diejenige, die den Schlüssel zum Wissen und vor allem zum Unbewussten in Händen hält. Auf der Karte rieselt der Faltenwurf ihres Gewandes wie ein Wasserfall über eine Mondsichel zu ihren Füßen, welche den zunehmenden Mond anzeigt. Wasser als Element ist den Gefühlen zugeordnet, und der Mond ist unter anderem ein Symbol für das Unbewusste. Währenddessen fahren Ran und Haruna mit einer Seilbahn an der Statue von der Göttin der Gnade vorbei, sie sind also noch nicht entführt worden. *Episode 223/224 Der Zorn der Berggöttin: Kogoro, Ran und Conan fahren mit dem Zug zur Seilbahn der Berggöttin. Die Berggöttin ist eine riesige, in einen Berg gehauene Statue. Dort sind sie zur Eröffnungsfeier dieser neu errichteten Seilbahn eingeladen. Etwas später sprechen Conan und Heiji noch einmal über den Brief von Harunas Mutter Kaho Handa. So vermutet Conan, dass Haruna das Kinosaki-Kulturmuseum nicht besucht hat, da sie das Kanjizeichen für Kultur Museum im Brief nicht lesen konnte. Sie deutete dieses Zeichen als Stroh und besuchte deshalb das Kinosaki Stroharbeiten Museum. :藁 (wara) straw ? :文化 (bunka) culture ? *Kinosaki Traditional Straw Work Museum: This tiny museum in a former kura (storehouse) displays mugiwarazaiku (barley straw crafts) practised locally since 1716. Straw is dyed and cut into tiny pieces, then applied to wood to form incredibly intricate, beautiful patterns. Plötzlich bekommen Genta und Mitsuhiko einen Anruf auf ihr Abzeichen und hören Glockengeräusche. Ai ruft auf der Stelle Conan an und erzählt ihm von Rans vermutlichem Anruf und den Glockengeräuschen. Sofort weiß Conan, was es mit den Glockengeräuschen auf sich hat und sucht nach einer bestimmten Broschüre. Als er diesen findet, bestätigt sich sein Verdacht. Da es 13:00 Uhr ist, ertönt die Glocke des Shinkoro Glockenturms in der Region Izushi. *Izushi (出石町? Izushi-chō) was a town in Izushi District, Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan. Izushi has castle ruins, a popular local scenic spot. The most iconic image of Izushi is the Shinkoro clock tower. Built in the Meiji Era, the wooden clock's name means "eight o'clock drum tower". This is in reference to the old system of time in Japan, where shin was the starting point of the day between 7 o'clock to 9 o'clock. Izushi is known for being the traditional home of soba noodles in this area of Japan. Izushi soba has three distinctions that are key to its special flavor and consistency: grinding the buckwheat in a special way, kneading it to a certain thickness, and cooking them in a way to prevent them from becoming too soft. It is served cold, on small plates with a cup of cold broth and several optional ingredients to strengthen the broth flavor, such as grated daikon radish, wasabi, potato paste, chopped green onion, and a raw egg. Traditional white porcelain pottery, in Japanese called yakimono, is created and sold in small studio shops in downtown Izushi. The professionally made ceramics in this town are called Izushi yaki. :出石家老屋敷 Izushi Karo Yashiki (Sakyo house) in Toyooka, Hyogo prefecture, Japan :屋敷 (yashiki) estate, grounds, mansion, residence :家老 (karō) chief retainer = the chief steward or butler of a great household = langjähriger Bediensteter Haruna kommt nach einer Weile genau dort an und rennt zuerst zu einem Schrein, um dort vor einer Jizo-Statue zu beten. Dabei wird sie von Heiji, Kazuha und den Detective Boys beschattet. *Episode 262 Kogoro's Doppelgänger: Kogoro, Ran und Conan machen sich auf den Weg zum Hotel Aoya, da der richtige Kogoro eigentlich derjenige war, der von Herrn Touda beauftragt worden ist. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnen sie einer umgefallenen Jizō-Statue und bevor Conan und Ran sie wieder aufstellen können, werden sie von Inspektor Yamamura davon abgehalten, da es Unglück bringen soll, diese Statue wieder aufzurichten. Heiji erzählt Conan kurz darauf von seinen neuen Erkenntnissen. Er findet es seltsam, dass Haruna schon das dritte Mal gebetet hat, da sie dies bereits am Kijinboshi-Schrein und an der Bergstation tat. Bei jeden Gebet, betete Haruna eine Statue an. Diesmal war es eine Mutter-Kind Statue. *Oyakodon 親子丼 wörtlich: „Eltern-Kind-Schüssel“ ist ein japanisches Reisschüssel-Gericht (Donburi), dessen Zutaten aus Huhn, Ei, Frühlingszwiebeln (manchmal auch normalen Zwiebeln) und anderen Zutaten (Dashi, Sake, Sojasauce) besteht. Heiji und Kazuha erreichen in der Zwischenzeit den Kannoden Schrein, der einen alten Feudal-Herren namens Gonbee Hidehisa gewidmet ist. *Gonbee bedeutet "John Doe" - ein englischer Platzhaltername. The names "John Doe" or "John Roe" for men, "Jane Doe" or "Jane Roe" for women, "Johnny Doe" and "Janie Doe" for children, or just "Doe" non-gender-specifically are used as placeholder names for a party whose true identity is unknown or must be withheld in a legal action, case, or discussion. *Sengoku Hidehisa (仙石 秀久?, February 20, 1552 − June 13, 1614), childhood name Gonbei (権兵衛) was a samurai of the Sengoku period and the Edo era. So hat Kamachi einen Fleck auf der Hose der Gentas Detektivabzeichen ähnelt, da Gentas Detektivabzeichen mit Krabbeneis beschmutzt war und Genta vom maskierten Mann angerempelt wurde und das Abzeichen an dessen Hose gekommen ist, muss Kamachi zu diesen Zeitpunkt der maskierte Mann gewesen sein. *Spirited Away: Kamaji (釜爺, lit. "Boiler Geezer") is an elderly man with six, long arms who operates the boiler room of the bathhouse. *Episode 067 Viele Krabben und ein Wal: Das, was für Keita aussah wie Krabben, waren Tische und Stühle und bei dem Wal handelte es sich um einen als Wal bemalten Zeppelin, welcher über eine Müllverbrennungsanlage flog, was den Anschein erweckte, als würde dieser Wasser spucken. *Krabbeneis: Crab ice cream is a flavour of ice cream with crab. Invented by the Japanese and known to them as Kani aisu, it is described as having a sweet taste. The island of Hokkaido, Japan, is known for manufacturing crab ice cream. :蟹 (kani) a crab (infraorder Brachyura) :アイス (aisu) ice; sorbet, ice pop; ice cream *Zum Glück finde ich im nächsten Supermarkt Altvertrautes. Zwischen Speiseeis in Geschmacksrichtung Krabben und eckigen Wassermelonen gibt es hier Baumkuchen... Meine Wahl fällt dann allerdings auf einen Schokoriegel mit Kastanien-Geschmack. Beim Bezahlen an der Kasse bedankt sich die nette Verkäuferin mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und einer Verbeugung. Ich murmele schnell etwas, das wie domo arigato (vielen Dank) klingt, und verbeuge mich ebenfalls. Als beide Skulpturen wieder vereint sind, redet Ran ein ernstes Wort mit Harunas Eltern und erzählt ihnen, dass Haruna nur wegen dem Streit der Beiden und auf Grund der Vernachlässigung durch ihre Eltern, das Regenbogenkind entwendete. Sie dachte durch die Vereinigung der beiden Skulpturen, wieder Frieden in die Familie bringen zu können. *Skye's DCrewatch: …Hm? A tokusatsu poster? It looks like it might be a photograph but I’m not sure since tokusatsu isn’t something I’m terribly familiar with… *researches* Apparently this is a fake team made up by the Kinosaki Hot Spring called “Onsenger”. I guess the characters are used to help promote the hot springs. *Tokusatsu (特撮?) is any Japanese live-action film or television drama that features considerable use of special effects (tokusatsu literally translates as "special filming" in Japanese). *Moonlight Mask (月光仮面? Gekkō Kamen) (aka The Moonbeam Man)1 is a fictional superhero that has appeared in Japanese tokusatsu and anime television shows and movies since his TV debut in 1958. *Sports Bakka: Super-Million-Man ;-) *Power Rangers is an American entertainment and merchandising franchise built around a live action superhero television series. Produced first by Saban Entertainment, later by BVS Entertainment, and today by SCG Power Rangers, the television series takes much of its footage from the Japanese tokusatsu Super Sentai, produced by Toei Company. The Super Sentai Series (スーパー戦隊シリーズ? Sūpā Sentai Shirīzu) is a long-running Japanese superhero team franchise of TV series produced by Toei Co., Ltd., Toei Agency and Bandai, and aired by TV Asahi. Sentai is the Japanese word for "task force" or "fighting squadron". The shows are of the tokusatsu genre, featuring live action characters and colorful special effects, and are aimed at children. The Super Sentai Series is one of the most prominent tokusatsu franchises in Japan, alongside the Ultra Series and the Kamen Rider Series *Kamen Yaiba is a parody of the Kamen Rider franchise created by Shotaro Ishinomori in the 1970s. Episode 608 White Day :裏切りのホワイトデー（前編） Uragiri no howaito dē "Verrat am White Day" :ホワイトデー (Howaito dē) "White Day" :裏切り (uragiri) "treachery, betrayal" Hoshie Urai serviert ihrem Mann neben Kaffee auch Schokolade. Er fragt, was das solle, worauf sie entgegnet, dass sie diese Schokolade zum White Day selbst hergestellt habe und dass sie sauer schmecke. Da der Mann keine sauren Sachen verträgt, sondern eher süße Dinge mag, ist seine Reaktion wenig erfreut. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Mann der Präsident der Firma Urai Sweets oder Urai Confectionery, Taruto Urai, ist. Auf einer Leinwand ist Kogoro mit Yoko Okino in einem Werbefilm über die „Weißer, saurer Spion”-Schokolade zu sehen. *The "white spy chocolate" is a play of words, as the Japanese word for 酸っぱい (suppai) "sour" is pronounced like the English "spy" (suppai). The root is 酸い (sui) "sour", from 酢 (su) "vinegar". Related to the word すし (sushi) "vinegared rice". *Als White Day ホワイトデー Howaito dē, deutsch ‚Weißer Tag‘ bezeichnet man in Japan und Südkorea den 14. März jedes Jahres, an dem man sich für die Geschenke, die man am Valentinstag erhalten hat, bedanken kann. Dies geschieht normalerweise in Form von Schokolade, Süßwaren oder anderen kleinen Geschenken, insbesondere aber weiße Naschereien wie zum Beispiel Weiße Schokolade und Marshmallows. *In Südkorea gibt es als Ergänzung zum Weißen Tag noch den Schwarzen Tag. Wer am Valentinstag und am White Day leer ausging, betrauert dies am 14. April und ißt zum Trost Jajangmyeon. Jajangmyeon 자장면 besteht aus Weizennudeln, die in der Pfanne mit Öl, Soße aus salziger schwarzer Sojabohnenpaste (Chunjang 춘장), Fleisch und Gemüse zubereitet werden. Das Gericht ist preisgünstig, überall in Südkorea zu erhalten und wurde 2006 durch die Regierung als eines der „100 koreanischen Kultursymbole“ gewürdigt. Jajangmyeon (자장면) or Jjajangmyeon (짜장면) is a Korean Chinese noodle dish topped with a thick sauce made of chunjang (춘장; black bean sauce), diced pork and vegetables, and sometimes also seafood. *Der 14. März ist außerdem der Pi-Tag und der Geburtstag Albert Einsteins. Jake von Two and a Half Men hat auch am 14. März Geburtstag ;-) Der Pi-Tag wird traditionell mit dem gemeinsamen Verzehren von kreisförmigen Kuchen begangen (im Englischen wird der griechische Buchstabe π lautgleich wie das englische Wort pie, Kuchen, ausgesprochen). Ein solcher Kuchen von 20 cm Durchmesser hat zudem exakt π dm² Grundfläche. Shinichi schenkt Ran weiße Hustenbonbons, da er bei ihrem letzten Telephonat bemerkte, daß ihre Stimme etwas "nasal", also belegt/kränklich, klang. Auf Ran's Bonbon-Tüte steht: :ホワイト のど飴 Howaito Nodo-Ame "White Cough Drops" :喉 (nodo) throat :飴 (ame) candy Sonoko fragt Makoto, ob er ihr Marshmallows gekauft hat. *Marshmallow ist eine Schaumzuckerware aus Zucker (etwa 75 %), Eischnee, Geliermittel sowie Aroma- und Farbstoffen. Ursprünglich wurden Marshmallows aus den Wurzeln des Echten Eibischs (Althaea officinalis) hergestellt. Ihr Name leitet sich von der englischsprachigen Bezeichnung marshmallow (deutsch: Sumpf-Malve) für diese Pflanze ab. Häufig werden sie vor dem Verzehr auf einem Grill erwärmt oder (auf Stöcke gespießt) über einem Lagerfeuer gedreht (engl. smores). Episode 646 Konfrontation der Schlussfolgerungen im Geisterhotel :幽霊ホテルの推理対決 Yūrei hoteru no suiri taiketsu :幽霊 (yūrei) a ghost, a phantom :推理 (suiri) deduction, inference :対決 (taiketsu) confrontation, face-off, showdown *The Haunted Hotel or: The Strange Adventures of a Traveller Conan, Ran und Sonoko fahren gemeinsam mit dem Bus zum Haido Hotel, da Ran einen Karatewettbewerb gewonnen hat und daraufhin von Sonoko zum Kuchenbuffet eingeladen wurde. *Jeet Kune Do: Jeet Kune Do (chinesisch 截拳道, Pinyin jié quán dào, kantonesisch jit kyùn dou ‚Weg der abfangenden Faust‘) ist ein von Bruce Lee entwickelter Kampfkunststil und Selbstverteidigungskonzept. Ursprünglich wurde das Kampfsystem Jun Fan Gung Fu bzw. Jun Fan Kung-Fu genannt, wobei Jun Fan von Lee's chinesischem Namen herrührt. *Apparently, Sera decided to pull a Haruka on Ran & Sonoko. (^_~) Skye's DCrewatch: model Nekon 90 X instead of Nikon. *Das Unternehmen Nikon Corporation (jap. 株式会社ニコン, Kabushiki-gaisha Nikon) ist ein japanischer Hersteller von Fotoapparaten, Objektiven und anderen optischen Präzisionsgeräten wie Mikroskopen, Ferngläsern und Steppern. 1946 entstand aus dem Unternehmensnamen Nippon Kogaku K. K. der Produktname Nikon. :光学 (kōgaku) (physics) optics Ran, Sonoko und Conan wollen zum Kuchenbuffet gehen und dabei den Aufzug verwenden. Eine Frau namens Toshiko Hirukawa kommt ihnen entgegen und erklärt ihnen, dass sie mit diesem Lift nicht dorthin gelangen, da er in den Anbau führt. Weitere Episoden, in denen Fahrstühle eine "tragende" Rolle spielen: *Episode 051 Der verschwundene Bibliothekar: der Leichnam des ermordeten Bibliotheksangestellten befindet sich auf dem Dach des Aufzugs *Episode 020 Verräterische Blüten: vor dem Fahrstuhl findet Conan ein Blütenblatt und Blütenstaub auf dem Teppichboden. Außerdem entdeckt er, dass am Knopf des Fahrstuhls etwas festgeklebt sein musste. Er geht in Frau Ashiya's Büro und entdeckt die Blumen, die den selben Blütenstaub aufweisen wie der auf dem Boden. Doch dort, wo er den Blütenstaub gefunden hatte, kommt man nicht vorbei, wenn man ins Chefbüro will. Da wird ihm klar, dass Frau Ashiya die Mörderin ist. *Episode 108 Eifersucht: mit einem schwarzen Textmarker suggerierte der Täter, daß der Mord in einem anderen Stockwerk stattfand Andere Conan-Fälle mit geisterhaftem (yūrei) Inhalt: *Episode 021 Eine gespenstische Entdeckung *Episode 296 Das Geheimnis des Spukhauses *Episode 348 Die Liebe, ein Geist und ein Welterbe Episode 652 Das Design des Giftes und der Täuschung :毒と幻のデザイン（EYE） Doku to maboroshi no dezain (EYE) :毒 (doku) poison, toxin :幻 (maboroshi) an illusion, a phantom, a dream, a vision :デザイン (dezain) design Vor einem Monat wurde in Karuizawa der Firmenchef einer Design-Firma, Kohei Wakamatsu, ermordet. Daraufhin begaben sich Conan, Heiji, Ran, Kogoro und Kazuha zu Wakamatsus Haus in Tokio, um Nachforschungen anzustellen. Nachdem sie ankamen, wurde Wakamatsus Sohn Ikuro Wakamatsu vergiftet, als dieser einen Baumkuchen aß. Lediglich das eine Stück, das Ikuro aß, war vergiftet. Als er sich jedoch als Erster ein Stück des gerade aufgeschnittenen Baumkuchens nimmt, ringt er nach Luft und fällt dann reglos zu Boden. Heiji erkennt, dass er tot ist und schlussfolgert auf eine Vergiftung mit Zyankali. Als die Polizei eingetroffen ist, macht Conan diese auf eine Kapsel in einer Tasse mit Tee aufmerksam. Anscheinend hat der Täter die Kapsel mit Gift über dem Baumkuchen geöffnet und die Schale anschließend in den Tee geworfen, als alle Blicke auf die Leiche fielen. Sowohl Satake und Yonehara, die den Baumkuchen schnitten und servierten, als auch Shina und Fujinami, die ihn besorgten, hatten die Möglichkeit, den Kuchen zu vergiften. Jedoch bleibt die Frage offen, woher der Täter wissen konnte, dass Ikuro als Erster ein Stück isst. Er hatte großen Hunger, den die drei Frauen erahnen konnten, da es noch kein Abendessen gab. Allerdings nahm er sich selbst eines von zwei Stücken auf dem Tablett, sodass erst eine weitere Untersuchung der restlichen Stücke auf Gift erforderlich ist. :バウムクーヘン (baumukūhen) oder バームクーヘン (bāmukūhen) Baumkuchen *Der Baumkuchen ist ein schichtweise aufgebauter und über offener Flamme gebackener Kuchen aus einer Sandmasse. Der „König der Kuchen“ ist ein Symbol des Konditorberufs (von lateinisch condīre "einlegen, einmachen, lecker zubereiten, würzen"). Die Bezeichnung "Baumkuchen" (lat. placentae cylindricae) wurde erstmals 1682 in einem diätetischen Kochbuch von Johann Sigismund Elsholtz verwendet, dem Leibarzt Kurfürst Friedrich Wilhelms von Brandenburg. *Das älteste überlieferte deutschsprachige Rezept erschien um 1450 in einer Heidelberger Handschrift. *In Japan, wohin er von dem deutschen Konditor Karl Joseph Wilhelm Juchheim gebracht wurde, ist der Baumkuchen (バウムクーヘン, Baumukūhen oder バームクーヘン, Bāmukūhen) eine der beliebtesten Backwaren überhaupt und trotz seines relativ hohen Preises zumindest abgepackt in fast jedem Lebensmittelgeschäft erhältlich. Auf die Frage, wer die Leiche als Erstes entdeckt hat, meldet sich die gerade angekommene Haushälterin Sakurako Yonehara. *Episode 087 Mord auf der Skihütte: Akiko Yonehara gesprochen von Silvia Mißbach *Skye's DCrewatch: …AH! That’s why she sounds so damn familiar. Sakurako Yonehara is voiced by Sakura Tange, the actress who voiced Sakura Kinomoto from Cardcaptor Sakura. (…That’s a lot of sakuras in one sentence…) *Skye's DCrewatch: Rohte (ローテ) instead of Rohto (ロート). A joke you might miss if you don’t pay attention to who sponsors Detective Conan. :) (Rohto Pharmaceutical is known for their eyedrops.) Durch eine Aussage der Sekretärin Yoshimi Satake kommt Heiji und Conan eine Idee. Sie nehmen die Haushälterin mit und holen einen Mitarbeiter der Spurensicherung. Dieser untersucht daraufhin die Türklinke von Ikuros Zimmer und findet darauf Rückstände von Zyankali. Somit war es unwichtig, welches Stück Baumkuchen sich Ikuro nahm, denn das Gift befand sich an seinen Fingern. *Der Täter nutzte die gekrümmte Form der Kuchenstücke, wodurch eine optische Täuschung entstand, die das obere Stück größer erschienen ließ. Hierbei handelt es sich um die sogenannte Jastrow-Illusion, bei der man sich das Gestaltzerfallphänomen zunutze macht. *Dies erinnerte mich an eine Episode von X-Factor: Das Unfaßbare - S03E09 - in der Jonathan Frakes einleitend eine ähnliche Illusion demonstriert, in dem er zwei leicht gebogene Figuren nebeneinander setzt, von denen die rechte immer etwas größer zu sein scheint, die jedoch in Wahrheit absolut identisch sind. Es kommt somit nur Satake als Mörderin in Frage. Sie sorgte dafür, dass es keine Soja-Soße mehr im Haus gab, sodass Ikuro kein Essen bekam und großen Hunger hatte. Episode 694 Die verschwundenen japanischen Süßigkeiten aus dem Traditionsgeschäft :消えた老舗の和菓子 Kieta shinise no wagashi :消えた (perfective form of kieru) to disappear; to vanish :老舗 (shinise) an old shop, a shop with a long history :和菓子 (wagashi) traditional Japanese confection = 和 (wa) “Japanese” + 菓子 (kashi) “confection, sweets, candy”, with rendaku Die Detective Boys, Kogoro, Ran und Sonoko machen Urlaub in Kyoto. Dort besuchen sie, mit Ausnahme von Kogoro, zu aller erst ein Schokoladen-Geschäft, um dort regionale Schokolade zu erwerben. Doch leider sind alle Schachteln der Kyoto-Vögel mit チョコレート味 (chokorēto aji) Schokoladengeschmack auf merkwürdige Weise verschwunden. Daneben stehen noch viele Schachteln mit 小倉味 (ogura aji). :京のとり Kyoto no Tori = 鳥 (hiragana とり, rōmaji tori) a bird or chicken :チョコレート (chokorēto) chocolate flavour :小倉 (ogura) red beanpaste flavour :味 (aji) flavour Plötzlich beobachtet Conan, wie die Verkäuferin eine nasse Schachtel von "Kyoto Vögeln" mit Ogure sic Geschmack aus dem Lagerschrank holt. Conan erinnert sich daraufhin, dass Herr Umehara vorhin weinte und dabei eine Träne auf die Schachtel kam. Auf den anderen Schachteln erkennt Conan zudem verschiedene Siegel, manche davon sind sogar verwischt. *Sphragistik = Siegelkunde von Altgriechisch σφραγίς (sphragis) "Siegel" *Ogure = Ogura-an? Rote Bohnenpaste: Traditionally, ogura-an means the regular koshi-an mixed with tsubuan which is cooked in sweet syrup. For tsubu-an, dainagon azuki bean (大納言小豆), the highest quality of azuki beans, is used. However, in recent years, “ogura-an” is used to mean tsubu-an. Auch Ran und Kogoro treffen etwas später ein und Conan betäubt ihn direkt mit seinem Narkosechronometer. Mit Kogoro's Stimme spricht er direkt die "Kyoto Vögel" mit Ogure sic Geschmack im Lagerschrank an und erwähnt, dass Reisöl an den Siegeln zu finden ist. Befeuchtet man ein Siegel und betupft es mit Baumwolle, kann man es entfernen und ein anderes auf die Verpackung kleben. Der Täter hat also die Siegel der verschiedenen Geschmackssorten vertauscht. Plötzlich kommt Inspektor Kurumazaki angerannt und erzählt, dass sich die Schokolade, die für die "Kyoto Vögel" benutzt wird, die ganze Zeit im Kühlschrank der Konditorei befand. Jemand aus der Konditorei hat die Schokolade also die ganze Zeit versteckt und wollte nicht, dass "Kyoto Vögel" mit Schokoladengeschmack verkauft werden. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die beiden Angestellten von Herrn Umehara die Täter sind. Ihr Motiv war der verstorbene Präsident Sendai, der den Geschmack von grünem Tee sowie den Schokoladen-Geschmack von "Kyoto Vögeln" hasste. Da heute sein Jahrestag ist, wollten die beiden auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass diese beiden Sorten an diesem Tag verkauft werden. *Umehara = Plum Belly? 梅 (ume) plum, Japanese apricot + 腹 (hara) belly *Hara hachi bu heißt achtzig Prozent des Magens, erklärt der Professor Nakayama. Nur soviel soll man verzehren, sich nie ganz satt essen. Ein voller Bauch ist ungesund. Via: Gert Anhalt's Dokumentation Gesunde Kost aus Fernost. *Episode 274 Mord in Dichterkreisen: Takumi Yagisawa ist Besitzer einer Feinkonditorei im Stadtzentrum von Osaka: "Matsue ist bekannt für seine japanischen Süßigkeiten, fast so bekannt wie Kyoto und Kanazawa. Das gute alte Osaka muß sich in dieser Hinsicht auch was einfallen lassen." *Skye's DCrewatch: Ayanokoji's smartphone displays Glegle instead of Google. *Next Conan's Hint für Episode 695: Verschiedene Arten von Weintrauben **Noir: Altena's Weingut **Die Dinos: Die letzten Appetitäffchen = Grapdelites & Grape analogy Episode 738 小五郎はBARにいる Kogorō wa bā ni iru "Kogoro in der Bar" Kogoro befindet sich aufgrund eines Auftrages in der Poolbar Blue Parrot. Er wurde von der Barkeeperin Yuzuki Fukui beauftragt, die ihm soeben einen kostenlosen Cocktail überreicht, bei dem es sich in Wahrheit um grünen Tee handelt. *Blue Parrot = Der Hyazinth-Ara (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) ist ein Papagei aus der Gattung der Blauaras (Anodorhynchus). *The genus name Hyacinthus is derived from a Greek name used for a plant by Homer, ὑάκινθος (hyakinthos), the flowers supposedly having grown up from the blood of a youth of this name accidentally killed by the god Apollo. Kogoro hält dieses Geräusch in einer Bar für sehr gewöhnlich, doch Yuzuki erinnert sich, dass niemand zur Zeit des Geräusches einen Champagner bestellt hatte. Auch eine selbst mitgebrachte Flasche kann sie ausschließen. Das Geräusch war auch zu hören, als bereits alle Gäste die Bar verlassen hatten. Zudem klang es so, als sei ein Korken auf den Boden gefallen, doch Yuzuki konnte keinen entdecken, vernahm aber den säuerlichen Geruch der Frucht Yuzu. *Pokémon - Orange-Liga: Trovita Insel = ユズ島 Yuzu-shima *Die Yuzu (Citrus × junos; über jap. von chinesisch 柚子, Pinyin yòu zi) ist eine hybridogene Pflanzenart aus der Familie der Rautengewächse (Rutaceae). *Skye's DCrewatch: What the…? That’s totally the Japanese version of the “Now You See Me” poster. Episode 771 Die angespannte Tee-Party :ギスギスしたお茶会 Gisugisu shita ochakai "Die angespannte Tee-Party" :ぎすぎす (gisugisu) (onomatopoeia) unsociably, stiff, coldly, cruelly :お茶 (ocha) tea, usually green tea :会 (-kai) meeting, party *Noir: Moonlit Tea Party :月下之茶宴 Gekka no Chaen :月下 (gekka) in the moonlight Katsuki Beppu und Tokie Happo besuchen ihre Freundin Juri Kosaka im Krankenhaus. Kurz darauf erscheint auch Reina Suto, die eine Tee-Party vorschlägt. Hierfür hat Frau Suto eine Zitrone mitgebracht, während Frau Kosaka Tassen und Teesorten bereitstellt. Es werden vier verschiedene Teesorten serviert: *Brown Peppermint Tea: A herbal tea made from dried or fresh leaves of the Mentha × piperita hybrid mint. Considered a natural remedy for cough, cold, throat infection and congestion. *Yellow Chamomile Tea: A herbal infusion made from dried chamomile flowers and hot water. Two types of chamomile used: German chamomile (Matricaria recutita) and Roman chamomile (Chamaemelum nobile). German chamomile is said to possess anti-anxiety properties and could be used to treat stress and insomnia. Chamomile tea is also used as a digestive relaxant. *Red-Coloured Hibiscus Tea: A herbal tea made as an infusion from crimson or deep magenta-coloured calyces (sepals) of the roselle (Hibiscus sabdariffa) flower. It has a tart, cranberry-like flavour, and sugar or honey is often added to sweeten it. The tea contains vitamin C and minerals and is used traditionally as a mild medicine. *Blue Butterfly Pea Tea: A caffeine-free herbal tea made from a decoction or infusion of the leaves of the Clitoria ternatea plant and dried Lemongrass. A deep blue tea will turn purple with the addition of lemon juice. Anhand eines Fotos auf Frau Sutos Handy bemerkt Conan, dass Frau Suto eigentlich Rechtshänderin war, aber die Teetasse mit links hielt. Bourbon vermutet, dass Frau Suto während der Teeparty mit etwas anderem in ihrer rechten Hand beschäftigt war, wodurch der Täter die Tassen unbemerkt austauschen konnte. Die Verdächtigen bestreiten die Vermutung, weil Frau Suto die einzige war, die Zitrone in den Tee tat. Zudem hatte jede der Frauen eine unterschiedliche Flüssigkeitsfarbe. Frau Sutos Tee war rot. Da die Vermutung einer Kapsel mit Gift aufkommt, beschließt Kommissar Megure eine Leibesvisitation bei den drei Verdächtigen durchzuführen. Bei der Befragung erfahren sie zuerst von Frau Kosaka, dass sie das Teewasser aufsetzte, während Frau Beppu und Frau Happo die Teetassen aus dem Schrank holten. Sie erinnert sich, dass sie einen bläulichen Tee trank, während Frau Happo einen bräunlichen und Frau Beppu einen gelblichen trank. Episode 789 女王様の天気予報 Joō-sama no tenkeyohō "Die Wettervorhersage der Königin" :天気予報 (tenki yohō) weather forecast :女王 (joō) a queen regnant, a queen (reproductive female animal in a hive) :ハートの女王 (hāto no joō) Queen of Hearts :后 (kisaki) queen, empress Conan, Kogoro und Ran sind zu Besuch im Nichiuri TV-Studio. Dort nimmt Kogoro an der Fernsehshow „Detektiv VS Wetter-Report" teil. Dabei spricht er mit der Wetter-Frau Yasumi Sekine über seine Fälle. ihrer nächsten Aufzeichnung tritt sie auf einer nebeligen Bühne auf, während es schneit. Deshalb wird Frau Sekine auch als „Königin der Wettervorhersagen" bezeichnet. Doch auf dem Weg zur Bühne schreit Frau Sekine plötzlich, woraufhin Conan und Kogoro loslaufen und sie nur noch tot auffinden können. Dabei fließt viel Blut aus ihrem Kopf. Conan fallen sofort die blutigen Haare an der linken Kopfseite und ein merkwürdiges Zeichen aus Blut neben der linken Hand auf. Es ist das Wettersymbol für Schnee. Da Yukio Kodama die einzige Person ist, die in seinem Namen das Wort Yuki hat, wollte Frau Sekine ihn damit als Täter enttarnen. *Diese Episode erinnerte mich an Zahlenspiele, wo die japanische Wettersymbolik ebenfalls eine beträchtliche Rolle in der Fallaufklärung spielte. Eine umfassende Auflistung der japanischen Wettersymbole findet sich hier. :快晴 Kaisei = Fine Weather / Clear and Sunny :晴れ Hare = Clear Weather / Fair Weather :あられ Arare = Hailstone / Falling Iceball :ひょう Hyou = Hail :雪 Yuki = Snow :霧 Kiri = Mist, Fog :雲 Kumo = Cloud :雨 Ame = Rain Nachdem Herr Kodama abgeführt wird, gehen Conan, Ran und Kogoro nach Hause und Kogoro versucht, das Wetter zu erraten. *Skye's DCrewatch: Kogoro is using a method that Japanese kids use for predictions involving kicking a loose shoe into the air. If the shoe lands right side up, it means tomorrow will be sunny, upside-down means bad weather, and on its side means a mix of good and bad weather. *Etegami is a Japanese style of drawing with a written message on it. Etegami artist Debbie created the drawing here which contains the Japanese phrase "otenki uranai". That basically means "a trick for prophesying the weather." Here’s what Debbie wrote about the weather trick: "When I was little, the neighborhood kids and I followed an ancient, kids-only tradition for forecasting the next day’s weather. We would loosen the shoes or sandals on our feet, and kick one of the pair into the air. If the shoe landed right-side up, we knew that tomorrow would be nice and sunny. If it landed upside down, it was a sign of bad weather looming on the horizon. If it landed on its side, we had to prepare ourselves for a mixture of good and bad weather." :占い (uranai) fortune telling *Dragon Ball: Fortuneteller Baba 占いババ Uranai Baba; lit. "All-seeing Crone" is an old witch and the older sister of Master Roshi. *Sammelkarte Formeo :おてんきうらない Otenki Uranai Wetterhoroskop :自分の山札にあるスタジアムを2枚まで、相手に見せてから、手札に加える。そして山札を切る。 :Durchsuche dein Deck nach 2 Stadionkarten, zeige sie deinem Gegner und nimm sie auf deine Hand. Mische anschließend dein Deck. *Spoon Oba-san: Episode 29 Oo Atari! Otenki Uranai *Frau Pfeffertopf スプーンおばさん Supūn Oba-san, deutsch wörtlich: „Tante Löffel“ ist eine Anime-Fernsehserie aus dem Jahr 1983. Sie basiert auf dem Kinderbuch Little Old Mrs. Pepperpot des norwegischen Schriftstellers Alf Prøysen. Die ältere Dame Frau Pfeffertopf wohnt zusammen mit ihrem Mann, einem Maler, in einem kleinen Dorf. Immer, wenn Frau Pfeffertopf niest, schrumpf sie auf die Größe eines Teelöffels. Einen solchen trägt sie auch um den Hals und schleppt ihn, wenn sie klein ist, hinter sich her. In ihrer kleinen Gestalt kann sie mit Tieren reden und freundet sich daher auch mit diesen an. Episode 810 Die schwarze Dunkelheit der Präfekturpolizei :県警の黒い闇 Kenkei no kuroi yami "Die schwarze Dunkelheit der Präfekturpolizei" :県 (ken) a type of administrative district, including 43 of the 47 prefectures of modern day Japan :警 (kei) admonish :警察 (keisatsu) police :黒い (kuroi) black :闇 (yami) the dark, darkness In Kawanakajima wird ein Mann von einer anderen Person mit einem Katana bedroht. *Kawanakajima 川中島 bezeichnet den Landstrich zwischen den beiden Flüssen Chikuma und Saigawa in der Präfektur Nagano. Die fünf Schlachten von Kawanakajima 川中島の戦い Kawanakajima no Tatakai wurden zur Sengoku-Zeit in Japan zwischen Takeda Shingen aus der Provinz Kai und Uesugi Kenshin aus der Provinz Echigo zwischen zwei rivalisierenden Feudalherren (Daimyō) ausgetragen. Die Schlachten fanden auf der Ebene von Kawanakajima, südlich der heutigen Stadt Nagano in der Provinz Shinano statt, wonach jene später benannt wurden. :河 (kawa) river :中 (naka) inside, middle :島 (shima) an island :川中島 Kawanakajima, literally "island between (two) rivers" *Das Katana ka.ta.na, auch Shinken („echtes Schwert“) genannt, ist das japanische Langschwert (Daitō). Unverwechselbar macht eine echte japanische Klinge die durch spezielle Schmiede- bzw. Härtetechniken erzeugte Härtezone (Hamon 刃文) sowie (im Koshirae 拵え) der üblicherweise mit Rochenhaut oder auch Haifischhaut (falsches Rochenleder) (samegawa 鮫皮) überzogene und zumeist kunstvoll mit Seidenband umwickelte Griff (Tsuka 柄). Traditionell bestehen japanische Schwertklingen aus Tamahagane. *Demon's Souls: Hiltless & Magic Sword Makoto & Uchigatana, with uchi meaning "to strike" and gatana (katana) meaning "sword" :打つ (utsu) to hit, to beat, to strike :刀 (katana) a single-edged sword, such as a katana *In Episode 262 verwendet Kogoro das Pseudonym Mitsuomon Echigo. Kapitel 959 鵺の鳴く夜 Die Nacht, in der die Nue schreit *Tanzawa Michiko (62) Archaeologist: The particular bird of the Thrush family, called the Scaly Thrush, is often nicknamed as the Nue. This is because its cry is very similar to the cry of the Nue as described in stories such as The Tale of the Heike. *Mononoke - Episodes 8 & 9 - Nue *Dark Souls - Banshee *Scaly Thrush (Zoothera dauma) = Himalaja-Erddrossel oder Bunt-Erddrossel References